Bajo su control Qué te han hecho Naruto?
by Dahia
Summary: Años después de la destrucción de Akatsuki llega un grupo que busca el poder del último Jinchuriki para cumplir su venganza más deseada... y harán lo que sea para poseerlo, sin importarles lo que él dejará atrás... su vida.
1. Información

Capítulo 1: Información

Siendo de mañana y en una calle concurrida de Konoha, encontramos a dos Kunoichi, las cuales cargaban una multitud de documentos, con dirección a la oficina de la ocupada Hokage. Estaban encargadas de las nuevas acciones dentro de la oficina de la Godaime, por el hecho de que se estaba generando mucho trabajo en la aldea.

…1: Después que llevemos todos estos papeles a Tsunade-sama, tenemos que regresar al hospital a verlo –Acomodando los papeles en sus brazos, ya que se le caían-.

…2: Si, ya que estoy muy preocupada por él. Jamás lo había visto así...

…1: Yo también, a lo que voy, nunca he trabajado con él pero debe ser terrible verlo en ese estado. Nunca pensé que esta misión estuviera tan difícil... Y sobre todo que…

…2: -Triste- Y al parecer tenemos que esperar a que se mejore… No ha despertado aún y sin él no podemos tener pistas

…1: Cierto, maldita sea…

Ambas: ... –Suspiro-

…2: Oye, y como te va con aquel?

…1: ¬¬ Sin comentarios... estamos trabajando en lo nuestro... Pero al parecer no avanzamos en nada...

…2: Pues te deseo mucha suerte… que envidia me das

…1: Gracias... aunque eso de la envidia, a veces me parece que no le intereso, que no me quiere… pero bueno, somos novios ahora y espero continuar siéndolo

…2: Ya lo verás

Ya estando en la oficina de la Quinta, estando a punto de llamar a la puerta son interrumpidas por un shinobi, el cual corría por los pasillos de la sede.

...: Sakura, Ino… -Tranquilizando su respiración- tengo informes del Hospital, dejen esos papeles y vengan rápido.

Ino. Qué pasa?

...: Ha despertado ya.

Sakura: Qué?! Tengo que ir enseguida.

...: Las espero afuera.

Tsunade: SAKURA!!! INO!!! -Voz de mando-

Sakura & Ino: Ya voy Tsunade -sama.

Tsunade: -Viendo cómo entraban sus alumnas con cierta pesadez- Pero porque tardan tanto! Tengo que informarles que él ya...

Ino: Si, no lo acaban de informar.

Tsunade: Excelente –Parándose de su silla- Dejen eso y vamos a verlo... Tenemos que hablar con él...

Ino: Pero Tsunade-sama...

Tsunade. Necesito saber que fue lo que paso, ya que haya llegado a la aldea en esas condiciones... Además de Naruto...

Sakura: ... Aún no hay información?

Tsunade: No... –Suspiro-

Ino: Pero, ya lleva 3 semanas desaparecido...

Las tres: ... -Momento de silencio-

Tsunade: Es por ello que necesito hablar con él, nos puede dar algo de información...

Estando ya listas para ir en búsqueda del enfermo llaman a la puerta y al darle acceso la Godaime, entra una figura no muy grata para la ojiverde y adorada para la ojiazúl.

...: Hola frentuda... Ahhh Hola Ino!

Inner-Sakura: Que me has dicho???!! Me las pagarás...

Sakura: -Simplemente lo ve con desprecio-

Tsunade: Y bien?

...: No hay rastro alguno. Necesito más ayuda. No podré encontrarlo sólo... Es por ello que he tenido que regresar...

Sakura: Es imposible, ni siguiera tu?

...: No -agacha la mirada-

Ino: Pero no te desanimes, verás que lo encontraremos, Sai.

Sai: Sin embargo... No me explico cómo ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro... -Suspiro-

Ah por cierto, como sigue aquél?

Tsunade: Nos han informado que ha despertado. Iremos en un momento a verlo. Sai, es necesario que me des el informe de tu viaje, aunque sea poco, ya que nos puede ser de gran ayuda... Además de la lista de lo que necesitas y a quienes necesitas.

Sai: Si, lo tendré listo en 2 horas...

Tsunade: (Porque tenía que pasar esto ahora)... Naruto... Vámonos, ya que tengo mucho trabajo y no lo puedo dejar pendiente.

Sakura & Ino: si!

Sakura: -Perdida en sus pensamientos, logra decir- Tsunade-sama... en caso de que... que es lo...

Tsunade: -Con un tono dulce y colocando su mano en la cabeza de Sakura- No te preocupes... él es fuerte... y lo vamos a encontrar

Sakura: Gracias

Las tres Kunoichi van caminando rápidamente hacia el hospital, cada una guardando un silencio revelador y estando en el hospital se encuentran a una figura seria, que estaba recargado en la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba el enfermo. También presentaba una seriedad más de la que normalmente tiene, irradiando un poco de desesperación y "tristeza".

Tsunade: Perdona la espera... Llegó Sai

...: Hay noticias

Tsunade: No. Desgraciadamente no encontró nada. Es necesario que... vayas con él. Te incluiré en la misión.

...: Aún no estoy listo. Tengo que resolver algo antes...

Tsunade: Pero eres indispensable para esta misión, ya que tu... Sasuke

Sasuke: Hmg...

Tsunade: Eres el mejor para encontrarlo...

Sasuke: Lo sé pero...

Sakura: -Con una lágrima en la mejilla- Sasuke... En verdad eres el único... Lo conoces muy bien y por lo mismo sabes de lo que es capaz si… por favor ve

Todos: ...

Tsunade: -Rompiendo el silencio entre ellos- Bueno, vamos a verlo –Entran a la habitación con mucho cuidado y encuentran que el enferme estaba viendo hacia la ventana, acomodado suavemente con una almohada, para evitar que las vendas y las heridas que tenía sufrieran algún daño- Me da gusto que hayas despertado, como te sientes?

...: No me puedo quejar, sigo vivo.

Tsunade: Necesito que me infor...

...: Lo sé, pero antes, donde está Naruto?

Tsunade: -Mueve la cabeza indicando que no sabe-

...: Entiendo... Ahhh -quejándose de dolor-

Sakura: Yamato!!!

Yamato: Estoy bien... Como lo dije, no estoy muerto... ahora tengo que... ahh -se queja nuevamente-

Tsunade: No te fuerces! Aún estás delicado... no podemos hablar en tu estado… regresaré cuando estés más fuerte

Yamato: No hay tiempo... Naruto necesita ayuda...

Sasuke: Sabes dónde está?

Yamato: No... Sin embargo, saben lo del Kyubi... y van tras de él...

Sakura: Pero es imposible!!! No se supone que...

Yamato: Si, no son... Akatsuki ha sido derrotado, es alguien más que... Ahhh -queja nuevamente de dolor, quedando por este inconsciente-

Ino: Yamato!

Tsunade: -checando su situación, acostándolo nuevamente- Dejémoslo... necesita descansar. Vendré después.

Todos: Si.

Y así salieron del cuarto de Yamato, el cual encerraba la posible información necesaria para recuperar a su amigo.

Sasuke: Entonces es el Kyubi... Era de suponerse, ya que es el último que queda.

Tsunade: Lo intrigante es quien más sabe acerca del demonio... y como saben que lo tiene Naruto. Es muy extraño.

Sakura: (Naruto... Espero que estés bien...)

Y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas labores. Tsunade iba pensativa, la cual quería saber de su hijo, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo desaparecido y con el peligro que conllevaba ser un Jinchuriki, caminando en dirección a su oficina, cuando se encuentra con un viejo amigo suyo, el cual, cuando la ve, hace que Tsunade baje la mirada.

Tsunade: Lamento lo de Naruto... No pude protegerlo...

Jiraiya: Entiendo... Es parte de su destino...

Tsunade: Jamás me imaginé que sería una trampa... Si lo hubiera sabido antes...

Jiraiya: Lo importante es que lo encontremos. No debemos permitir que su poder caiga en manos enemigas. Además debemos de confiar en sus habilidades, ya no es un mocoso que necesita protección

Tsunade: Hahahahaha, es cierto, él ha madurado ya... Pero como encontrarlo, parece que se lo tragó la tierra... -Pone una cara triste-... él no debe de tener un final así... tiene que cumplir su sueño

Jiraiya: -Sonriendo- Te has encariñado con el chico verdad?

Tsunade: así es. Para mi él es muy especial. Lo has buscado tu también, cierto?

Jiraiya: Así es... pero no he podido encontrar rastro alguno.

Jiraiya & Tsunade: ...

Y antes de continuar su plática, pueden percibir a cierta persona que se escondia entre las sombras de un callejón, el cual ponía mucho interés en lo que hablaban los Sannin.

Tsunade: -Con una sonrisa en el rostro- Sal de ahí, Hinata... Sabemos que estás escondida.

Hinata: -Con su característica pena- No... No han... encontrado a... Naruto?

Jiraiya: No, por desgracia... Pero no te preocupes, lo encontraremos

Hinata: si...

En ese momento en el cielo se hizo ver un ave mensajera, dirigiéndose a la sede principal -donde se encuentra la oficina de la Quinta-

Tsunade: Es necesario que me retire... Pueden ser noticias...

Jiraiya: lo que tengas házmelo saber inmediatamente.

Tsunade: claro... -A Hinata- Ohh tu vendrás conmigo... necesito que me ayudes...

Hinata: sssiiii...

Jiraiya: -Para sí mismo- Naruto... no nos falles

Ya en la sede principal

...: Tsunade-sama, tenemos noticias de Uzumaki, bueno, al parecer eso es.

Tsunade: Como que al parecer!!! Déjame ver!!!!!

Hinata: (por favor, que este bien Naruto-kun)

Tsunade: -Exaltada- QQQUUUEEE?!!!! Eso es todo????!!!! No puede ser!!!!

Hinata. Que... es lo que... Pasa Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: -Sin atender la pregunta de Hinata- Tú, ve por Sakura, Neji, Sai y Sasuke! Rápido!

Hinata: si! (que es lo que ha pasado... Naruto-kun) –saliendo rápidamente de la habitación-

Tsunade: y tú, avisa a Kakashi, que no desempaque... lo quiero en mi oficina!

Jounnin: Si! –Desapareciendo de escena y dejando así sola a la Quinta-

Y como fue solicitado, todos inmediatamente se presentaron con la Quinta en búsqueda de alguna respuesta ante la pérdida de su compañero ninja.

Kakashi: He sido informado de la desaparición de Naruto... Ha recibido algo que nos ayude a encontrarlo?

Tsunade: Velo por ti mismo -dándole el rollo que habían recibido-

Kakashi: -Después de leerlo- Entiendo, pero con eso será suficiente... No podemos hablar con Yamato antes de partir? Necesitamos más datos...

Sakura: Desgraciadamente aún se encuentra delicado... No podemos contar con él por el momento.

Todos: ...

Sasuke: Que información es la que tienen?

Tsunade: Han encontrado parte de las pertenencias de Naruto en el camino hacia la ciudad de la Niebla

Sai: Esas ciudades no están lejos de donde se les fue asignada la misión...

Kakashi: Sabemos que no es una pista concreta, sin embargo es algo que nos puede llevar a él. Es lo único que tenemos... Salimos en 2 horas, así que preparen todo lo que necesiten...

Hinata: (tengo que encontrar a Naruto-kun)

Todos: Si!

Tsunade: Espera Kakashi

Kakashi: ...

Tsunade: Sabemos que la prioridad de la misión es encontrar a Naruto, sin embargo, es una misión demasiado peligrosa... no puedo darme el lujo de perder más jounnin, por lo que necesitamos más información... Tenemos que esperar que Yamato despierte

Kakashi:... Entiendo...

Neji: Pero viendo las circunstancias, no podemos esperar más tiempo, ya que han pasado 3 semanas desde que...

Jiraiya: Tsunade tiene razón

Todos: ...

Jiraiya: Yamato es el único que nos puede dar información acerca de Naruto, o por lo menos quienes los atacaron.

Tsunade: Sakura, acompáñame al hospital, iremos a ver a Yamato.

Sakura: si!

Tsunade: los demás preparen todo, y sobretodo descansen, ya que tendrán una misión rango A.

Todos: Si!

Salen Tsunade y Sakura de la habitación, quedando los jounnin reunidos

Kakashi: Sasuke

Sasuke: Hmg…

Kakashi: Cuando estuviste con Orochimaru, no supiste de algo acerca del Kyubi

Sasuke: No, sólo de Akatsuki...

Kakashi: entiendo (quien buscará al Kyubi...)

Y todos se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares.

Y en un país lejano, dentro de una gran cueva estaban 4 personas, los cuales realizaban extraños rituales...

...1: aún no despierta?

...3: No, y esperemos que no lo haga hasta que...

...2: No puedo creer que este mocoso tenga tanto poder en su interior...

...1: Sin embargo nos costará mucho obtenerlo... Pudo evitar a los Akatsuki sin problemas... -Mostrando a un Naruto inconsciente-

...2: Es por ello que nos conviene tenerlo así... y buscar la manera de controlar al Jinchuriki (portador del Bijuu)...


	2. El relato

**_BAJO SU CONTROL_**

_"No vengaremos del mundo ninja... y contigo lo lograremos"_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El relato **

(Tres semanas antes aproximadamente de la desaparición de Naruto, en una mañana lluviosa de Konoha…) 

Naruto: -despertándose y estirándose- Ahhh! Que rico dormí!!! Ahora tengo hambre... vamos a ver que tengo...

En eso alguien toca a la puerta.

Naruto: A estas horas de la mañana quien será?... (no quiero misión hoy... hablaré con la vieja Tsunade)

...:Abre Naruto!!

Naruto: Ehh? Tú, que quieres? Espera...

Y con una flojera terrible se acerca a la puerta y la abre.

...: Idiota, Tsunade te espera en la oficina, te doy 5 minutos para que te arregles... Mira que cara tienes...

Naruto: hmmm... Desde estas horas estas de mal humor... Pobre de Sakura... Sasuke se nota que no has cambiado... –Bosteza-

Sasuke: ... Déjate de idioteces y corre, que la Quinta...

Naruto: Ya, estoy listo... vamos...

Y como era de esperarse, nuestros legendarios rivales van en camino para reunirse con la Quinta, callados, cada uno profundizando en sus pensamientos.

Naruto: -Rompiendo con el silencio- Ehh, Sasuke...

Sasuke: Hmm…

Naruto: Como te va con ella?

Sasuke: No bien... ha cambiado

Naruto: ... Oye yo quiero decirte que...

Sasuke: No debes preocuparte... ya estoy bien...

Y los dos, a su manera, sonríen. Llegando a la oficina.

Tsunade: Gracias Sasuke, puedes retirarte... Ahhh puedes decirle a Sakura acerca de mi "encargo"

–dirigiéndose a nuestro ninja estrella- Naruto!!! Que cara es esa hombre... Ánimo... Tengo una misión para tí, es del rango…

Naruto: (TT no quería ninguna misión –no poniendo atención a la Quinta-)

Tsunade: NARUTO!!!!!!! -Con una cara clásica de enojo, mostrándole a Naruto su puño cerrado- Despierta! Es urgente! Es una misión de rango A

Naruto: -Sorprendido y un poco asustado por Tsunade- rango A???? SUPER! SI!!! ES MI TURNO!!!

Tsunade: Pero no irás solo, te acompañará Yamato

Naruto: Yamato-san?

Aparece Yamato en la ventana de la oficia

Tsunade: has llegado a tiempo...

Yamato: Hola Tsunade-sama, hola Naruto (que cara trae...)

Tsunade: Yamato, Naruto esta es su misión...

Después de 5 minutos...

Naruto: QUE? A esto le llamas rango A? Vieja, esto es rango C!

Yamato: Naruto, al parecer no es tan fácil como se ve...

Tsunade: así es, es cierto que tienes que escoltar al príncipe de la región del trueno, sin embargo eso conlleva mucho peligro, ya que... –y le enseña una carta-

Naruto: que es esto? (al leerlo muestra una cara preocupante)... Pero esto es...

Yamato: así es, una amenaza de muerte

Naruto: ...

Tsunade: es por ello que no deben confiarse...

Naruto: Entendido, y cuando salimos?

Tsunade: mañana a las 10:00am... así que necesito que descanses y te prepares bien, ya que se encuentra lejos de aquí.

Naruto: Si vieja! Como tu digas!

Tsunade: está bien, ahora déjanos solos por favor.

Naruto se retira (muy contento por la misión, aunque aún con esa cara de "almohada"), dejando a Yamato y a la Quinta a solas

Yamato: estás segura de que esta misión es para él? Aún es un...

Tsunade: Es por ello que deseo dársela, ya que si la logra podrá subir de rango. Además quiero comprobar el control que ya tiene con el Kyubi.

Yamato: entiendo... Es por ello que quieres que vaya con él?

Tsunade: Así es, ya que eres el único que puede tranquilizarlo, cuando este pierde el control

Yamato:... aunque...

Tsunade: Aunque?

Yamato: Tsunade-sama... En las últimas misiones no he necesitado ayudar a Naruto, ya que él lo ha logrado sin ningún problema.

Tsunade: Quiero estar segura. Ahora ve a descansar... ya que la misión será larga...

Yamato: si –retirándose-

Tsunade: -Para sí- Naruto, te has vuelto tan fuerte... en verdad mereces cumplir tu sueño... Y quiero ayudarte...

En eso entra Sakura con el encargo de la Quinta

Sakura: ya llegue... pero Tsunade-sama, no cree que sea muy temprano para...

Tsunade: no me regañes y dámelo (espero que sepan a qué me refiero)...DELICIOSO!

Sakura: (no de nuevo TT)

Era ya de noche cuando Yamato va en busca del joven gennin, cuando lo ve saliendo del lugar indispensable para él (sin él no puede vivir...).

Naruto: Que rico ramen! En verdad no hay otro igual!!! (Como siempre, come más de 5 hehe) Ahhh y por cierto... Gracias por acompañarme Hinata!

Hinata: No...-Roja y con su pena al 200- al contrario... gracias a ti... por in..vii.tta...rme (estoy con Naruto-kun... que felicidad) –en esos momentos se pone pensativa y se ruboriza-

Naruto: Hinata, te encuentras bien? Estás un poco roja, tienes fiebre? (no entiendo porque siempre se pone roja cuando estoy con ella o.O, aunque se ve muy guapa cuando lo hace)

Hinata: No Naruto-kun...es que yo... bueno... Quiero decirte que... tu

Naruto: (hmmm que rara es Hinata, pero no puedo negar que hoy se ve muy linda) que pasa? Dímelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí...

Hinata: (tengo que decírselo... pero no me.. no me...) yo... yo te ... yo te a...

En ese momento Yamato se acerca.

Yamato: Hola chicos!

Naruto & Hinata: hola! (Hinata –No de nuevo-)

Yamato: Naruto, debemos hablar... Lo siento Hinata, pero es acerca de nuestra misión de mañana

Hinata: Misión? (se va Naruto de nuevo... ohh y yo que le quiero decir lo que siento por él)

Naruto: -a Hinata- Muchas gracias por acompañarme, luego nos vemos... –a Yamato- Vamos

Hinata ve con un poco de tristeza la partida de Naruto...Preguntándose cuando lo podrá verlo de nuevo...

Yamato: Naruto, estás listo? He hablado con el príncipe y sus guardias. Quieren que salgamos lo antes posible, por lo que partiremos a las 8:00, entiendes?

Naruto: -Con una cara de flojera- Si, entendí, a las 8:00 en la entrada..

Yamato: así es. Nos vemos mañana muchacho, descansa. Buenas noches...

Y como es de nuestro ninja estrella, antes de regresar a su casa dio un paseo por las calles, observando a cada uno de los ciudadanos, mostrando en su rostro cierta ternura y paz... Orgulloso de sí mismo, aunque muchas de las personas lo miraban con cierta reserva... ya que él había aceptado su existencia y la del Kyubi.

Dentro de esa tranquilidad encontró a tres de sus compañeros de trabajo.

...: oye Naruto... Te asignaron una misión A?

Naruto: Si!

...: pero si tu eres todavía un… bueno, ya sabes...

Naruto: si, pero con lo fuerte que soy puedo aniquilarlos a ustedes sin ningún problema!!

...: oye, espera... Tranquilo! Hehe... en verdad eres un problema, no lo creen así, Ino? Chouji?

Ino: Si, hehe nunca cambiarás Naruto hehe eres un caso perdido...

Todos: hahahahaha

A la mañana siguiente están los dos jounnin esperando al príncipe y a su escolta, sin embargo da la hora y estos no llegan, desesperando a uno de ellos

Naruto: y ahora? No han llegado..

Yamato: no te desesperes, ya vendrán

Pasando una hora después, se ve a lo lejos una caballeriza, la cual venía con un carruaje muy lujoso.

Yamato: ves Naruto, ya llegaron (aunque en verdad muy tarde...)

Guardia 1: Disculpen la tardanza, teníamos que preparar al príncipe.

Yamato: no hay problema, ahora bien, vámonos.

Y así nuestros jóvenes jounnin abren camino para iniciar la misión...

Iniciado el viaje, los dos shinobi (espero que sea la palabra correcta) se colocaron de la siguiente manera: El líder de la misión (saben quien NO es verdad, hihi), el cual cuidaría el frente del carruaje y guiaría a los guardias por el camino (planeado por el mismo) y el segundo se colocaría en la parte trasera, ya que sería el que protegería al príncipe, en caso de que se presentara una emboscada.

Yamato: -dirigiéndose al guardia más cercano- Esta anocheciendo, por lo que dentro de 3 horas pararemos para descansar. Infórmale al príncipe, por favor.

Guardia: si.

Como era de esperarse, el guardia se dirigió hacia ese lujoso carruaje, el cual mostraba ligeramente la existencia de una persona en su interior, sentado y con una posición de meditación.

Guardia: Señor, dentro de un momento pararemos ya que está...

Príncipe: lo sé, muchas gracias por informarme. Ahora déjame solo...

Guardia: sí señor, perdóneme..

Príncipe: ...

Aquel suceso fue observado por el shinobi que se encontraba en la parte de atrás, el cual mostró un rostro de repudio

Naruto: Que le pasa, debería ser un poco más cortés!!!! –cuando de pronto todos los presentes escucharon un sonido no muy peculiar, pero que a nuestro ninja se le conoce-

...: grrrrrr (sonido de estómago vacío)

Naruto: .-siendo observado por todos- Hehe, lo siento –ruborizándose un poco-

Pasado ese tiempo, fueron montadas tres tiendas de montaña, las cuales daban a una gran fogata que había realizado uno de los guardias. Estas se repartieron de la siguiente manera:

Para 2 guardias

Naruto y Yamato

El príncipe y un guardia (en esta caravana sólo llevaba a 3 guardias)

Naruto: Ya tenía hambre –estaba comiendo su clásico ramen instantáneo-

Yamato: En verdad que eres único Naruto... Hahaha

Naruto: Yamato... –después de reflexionar un poco- ... No crees que todo esto ha sido muy fácil?

Yamato: Si... Yo también he pensado en eso...

Naruto: (Esa vieja... le dije que no quería ninguna misión fácil... He sido timado TT)

Yamato: Naruto, -interrumpiendo el pensamiento de Naruto- necesito que descanses, yo haré la guardia hoy...

Naruto: Pero...

Yamato: yo estaré bien, necesito que estés fuerte, ya que tú cuidarás al príncipe mañana. Además tengo que hacer el plan de mañana...

Naruto: De acuerdo, sin embargo, en caso de que me requieras... no dudes en despertarme...

Yamato: Claro.

Mientras estos dos personajes platicaban, dentro de una de las tiendas...

...1: El plan va bien... sólo que necesito concentrarme más...

...2: Pero, aún no lo logras?...

...1: Es más tardado de lo que pensé... Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es ver la manera de separarlos, así yo podré actuar...

...:2 Buscaré la mejor oportunidad... No te preocupes...

...1: Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Cuando esté listo te informaré y con ello actuaremos según...

...2: correcto…

Había pasado el cuarto día desde que los jounnin y el príncipe habían iniciado camino. Al parecer el día sería soleado, ya que no se presentaban nubes. Hacía calor, aún siendo de mañana. Yamato había pedido descansar un momento.

Guardia: Disculpe (dirigiéndose a Yamato), nuestro príncipe ha solicitado que le indique, si lo ve conveniente, un camino diferente. Por medio de este llegaremos más pronto, ya que conecta con el castillo...

Yamato: Un momento –saca el plano que él tiene de la zona- en estos momentos nos encontramos aquí... Hacia dónde tendríamos que ir?

Guardia: Este camino no se muestra en el mapa, ya que lo hemos protegido durante mucho para que sea útil para la familia real.

Yamato: (hablando dentro de si) No estoy muy seguro de eso... –dirigiéndose al joven ninja- Ahhh Naruto, ven un momento...

Naruto: Si, enseguida (estaba sentado en una roca cerca del lago, descansando)

Yamato: (dirigiéndose al guardia) Necesito consultarlo con mi compañero... Nos da unos minutos?

Guardia: Claro

Yamato: Naruto, presiento algo extraño en esta misión...

Naruto: porqué?

Yamato: Cuando una persona quiere ser resguardada, se utiliza el menor lujo posible, ya que esto atrae a los cazadores... Y sobre todo, han pasados todos estos días y no ha surgido ningún atentado contra el príncipe... Además me han propuesto otro camino para llegar "más rápido"

Los jóvenes... meditan un momento lo que se dijo anteriormente...

Naruto: ahora que lo mencionas... (Reflexionando por un momento) Además, cuando estaba en custodia del carruaje, se acercó uno de los guardias y me hizo preguntas muy extrañas...

Yamato: A qué te refieres?

Naruto: Una de ellas hace referencia a los Bijuu y de su poder...

Yamato: refiriéndose al...

Naruto: si, al Kyubi

Yamato: Tenemos que andar con cuidado desde ahora. Por el momento seguiremos por este camino y con la misión... Y Naruto, pase lo que pase... No debes de...

Naruto: lo sé, no debes preocuparte

Mientras Yamato y Naruto conversaban, el guardia se acerca al príncipe, que había saludo a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Guardia: ya les he mencionado acerca del "camino corto"

Príncipe: entonces todo marcha a la perfección

Guardia: Aunque esto puede ser que estén más alerta

Príncipe: No tienes nada que temer... Obtendremos lo que hemos estado buscando...

Guardia: Sin embargo... me preocupa el hecho de que... si se desata todo el poder..., cómo podremos controlarlo?

Príncipe: Si llega a pasar algo, entrará "él" y lo parará...

Terminando esta charla, el príncipe se dirige hacia donde estaba Naruto y Yamato.

Príncipe: Mi guardia ha hablado con ustedes acerca del camino? Durante mucho tiempo este sendero ha servido para proteger a la familia real...

Yamato: -después de meditar las palabras del protegido- Entendemos que desee regresar pronto a su país, sin embargo... Es mejor que lo llevemos por el camino que he planeado, ya que... por la amenaza que tiene... puede ser que hayan preparado "algo" para atraparle.

Príncipe: entiendo –baja la mirada-

En ese momento uno de los guardias, que estaba detrás del príncipe, no dejaba de ver al ojiazúl. Tratando de analizar cuáles eran sus características.

...: Será nuestro...-pensó-

Mientras en Konoha, en la oficina de la Quinta, había mucha movilización, tanto de gennins como de personal de limpieza. Nuestra Hokage estaba a punto de tomar un delicioso trago de sake cuando de pronto...

Shuzine:-Tocando la puerta de la ajetreada Quinta- Ha llegado esto de la aldea del Trueno...

Tsunade: wow, ahora sí que estos jóvenes me sorprenden (lo han hecho más rápido de lo que pensé), déjame leerlo... –tomando un gran trago de Sake- En verdad que si ha mejorado XD

Shizune: Tsunade-sama... le he dicho que no debe de tomar a estas horas...

En ese momento, al dejar el Sake, en la botella se generó una pequeña grieta. "Esto no es bueno... Que significa esto?"-dice Tsunade. Al abrir el pergamino, la cara de nuestra Quinta fue cambiando de seriedad a una gran preocupación... Esta miro fijamente al suelo e inmediatamente gritó:

Tsunade: -dirigiéndose a Shizune- Llama inmediatamente a Kakashi, necesitamos su ayuda!!!!!

Shizune: Pero Tsunade-sama... el está en una misión y no regresa hasta la siguiente semana...

Tsunade: Demonios!!!! Quién está disponible ahora?

Shizune: Acaba de llegar el equipo Gai... bueno, es lo que me han informado...

Tsunade: llámalos a él y a su equipo... rápido!

Shizune: pero Tsunade...

Tsunade: RÁPIDO!!!! NO TENEMOS TIEMPO QUE PERDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shizune salé inmediatamente de la oficina, con una gran incógnita en su cabeza.. Quedando esta última reflexionando acerca de lo que sucedía...

Tsunade: No puede ser... Yamato... Naruto...

Tiempo después llegaron todos los que habían sido solicitados por la Quinta

Gai: Presentes Tsunade-sama... Que ha pasado... Acabamos de llegar y que...

Tsunade: Calla! Esto es importante. Nos han tendido una trampa... Es necesario que se dirijan a la aldea del Trueno, inmediatamente... Ya que...

Tenten: pero que sucede Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: ya que Naruto y Yamato están en un grave peligro...

Todos: qué?

Tsunade: Su misión será de rango A, deberán traer sanos y a salvo a estos dos Jounnin...

Gai:... Pero... Necesitamos más detalles...

Tsunade: el príncipe de esta aldea ha sido asesinado, suplantado y ha venido el falso a la aldea a solicitar una misión... Asigné a Naruto y Yamato... Pero esto era sólo una trampa... Así que no lo duden y salgan ya!

Todos: si!

Y así dejaron a la preocupada Hokage, la cual volvió a ver la botella fracturada.

Tsunade: Naruto... –derramando una pequeña lágrima-

-----Nota-----

El rollo contenía lo siguiente

****

**_"Quinta Hokage, _**

**_Lamentamos el hecho de molestarla, sin embargo necesitamos urgentemente su ayuda. Nuestro príncipe ha sido asesinado por unos jounnin y a la vez sustituido. No sabemos la fecha exacta, ya que hemos encontrado el cuerpo de él más 3 guardias reales. Estamos trabajando para poder averiguar el día del atentado. Mientras tanto esperamos que pueda mandarnos ayuda, y así resolver nuestro caso de la manera más rápida posible. _**

**_Quedando de usted..." _**

Retomando el tiempo actual, donde la Hokage había recibido la primera, pero pobre pista acerca del ojiazúl. Ellas habían dejado la oficina y a los otros jounnin para dirigirse al hospital, donde estaba la única clave para poder aclarar todas sus dudas.

Tsunade: Sakura, es necesario buscar la manera de curar a Yamato, para que puedan salir a la misión... es por ello que necesito tu ayuda...

Sakura: -con una mirada triste- Como diga Tsunade-sama... aunque sabe, creo que esas heridas las hizo...

Tsunade: No cabe duda... aunque él sea un jounnin especializado... no pudo contra él...

Entonces la maestra y su alumna van en busca del herido Yamato, que no mostraba gran avance en su salud. Ellas sabían que el peligro en el cual estuvo expuesto fue sin duda, algo inimaginable (como todos sabemos, Yamato es parte de AMBU, además de contener los poderes del Primero). Mientras tanto, en un bosque cercano la frontera del país del Fuego, se localizaba una pequeña cueva, en la cual se pueden distinguir a 4 personas.

...1: Fue más difícil de lo que pensé...

...3: Sin embargo está dando frutos... Ya terminamos la primera parte...

...1: Maldita sea... llevamos así 3 semanas... necesito descansar

...2: Calla idiota.. Crees que eres el único... –Momento de silencio- No puedo creer cuanto chakra...

...4: La cantidad de chakra acumulado dentro del chico es increíble... Puedo sentir una gran cantidad propia...

...1: A que te refieres?

...4: Quitando al Kyubi... Tiene la cantidad suficiente como para acabar contigo o a cualquiera de nosotros sin problema...

...1: Déjate de estupideces... Pudimos con él la última vez

...2: Sin embargo me tardé cuatro días completos en robarme su chakra...

...4: En verdad... él será perfecto para lo que necesitamos...

Habían pasado ya 5 días desde que la quinta y su discípula trataban a Yamato, buscando el antídoto al veneno que estaba en su interior, cuando escucha a un joven cabello negro azul corriendo en la dirección de la Quinta y su aprendiz, el cual llevaba en la mano un rollo...

Este entra a la habitación y dice:

...: Tsunade-sama, Sakura... miren esto

El jounnin le entrega el rollo a Tsunade, ella lo toma, lo abre y empieza a leerlo. Al terminar, su expresión se volvió alarmante, la cual irradiaba tanto dolor y preocupación; por lo que tanto el jounnin como la aprendiz te miraron mutuamente, sospechando que no era una buena noticia.

Sakura: -con una voz temblorosa- ...Tsunade-sama... que es lo que ocurre?

Sin embargo la Quinta no respondió, ya que estaba metida en sus pensamientos, soltando así el rollo. Al ver esto el jounnin tomó el rollo que había dejado caer la Hokage y cuando se dispuso a leerlo...

Tsunade: No puede ser... Sakura! Sasuke! No podemos esperar a que Yamato despierte, Avísenles inmediatamente a todos… Los espero en mi oficina... He tomado una decisión

Sasuke y Sakura, al ver la reacción de la Quinta, leyeron el rollo, entendiendo así la situación.

****

**_"... _**

**_Hemos encontrado indicios de que un poderoso grupo de jounnin ha atacado dos de las aldeas cercanas a la nuestra, las cuales han quedado devastadas. Todo indica que están en busca de los pergaminos ninja. _**

****

**_Por medio de la presente queremos solicitarle formalmente ayuda a la aldea de Konoha, ya que es una situación de peligro y requerimos de su ayuda, además aprovechamos en avisarles para que tomen las medidas pertinentes. _**

****

**_Hemos mandado ya tropas para obtener información acerca de este grupo en las aldeas destruidas, sin embargo la información rescatada ha sido mínima. No obstante, adjunto a este el informe, tratando de facilitar un poco la búsqueda. _**

****

**_Agradeciendo su atención y una respuesta pronta. _**

****

**_... ALDEA OCULTA DE LA PIEDRA" _**

****

**_Adjunto: _**

****

**_"... hemos encontrado lo siguiente: _**

****

**_Por medio de rescatar a varios aldeanos, hemos podido obtener la siguiente información: _**

**_En las aldeas se presentó un grupo de 5 personas, los cuales vestían una gran capa negra, la cual no permitía ver sus rostros, aunque un aldeano logró identificar que uno de ellos tenía ambas manos vendadas. _**

****

**_Al parecer había una mujer entre ellos (sus rasgos físicos notaban cuerpo de mujer). _**

****

**_Cuando atacaron las aldeas, todos concuerdan en que el jounnin que destruía todo emanaba una especie de aura roja, teniendo una gran velocidad y fuerza. Además que su técnica ninja era única e imponente, la cual con un sólo golpe, pudo derrotar a toda la guardia y destrozó una gran parte de la ciudad. Los demás atacaban la ciudad, con menos fuerza pero con la misma intensidad destructiva. _**

****

**_En la segunda aldea, el atacante del aura roja tuvo un comportamiento extraño, ya que golpeó inclusive a uno de sus compañeros. Por lo que otro de ellos se acercó rápidamente a él, haciéndolo entrar en razón. Después robaron los pergaminos ninja y se fueron sin dejar rastro alguno. _**

****

**_Desgraciadamente es todo lo que pudimos rescatar..." _**

****

Sakura: -con lágrimas- No... No puede... ser...

Sasuke: Esto es... -con una cara de asombro y terror- una… mentira... No es cierto!!!!

Tsunade: Vayan a informarles a todos que los quiero ver en mi oficina enseguida... tengo que hablar con ustedes.

Sasuke & Sakura: Si

Saliendo así los jounnin, dejando sola a la líder de Konoha. En esta se veía una cara de preocupación, ya que no era sólo el cariño que le tenía al mismo, sino que su poder destructivo era enorme y si se llegaba a romper el sello que tiene apresado al Kyubi podría inclusive matarlo.

Yamato: -con una voz que apenas se escuchaba- Na... Naruto

En ese momento la Sannin se percata de que ha despertado...

Tsunade, al ver que porfín reaccionó Yamato fue hacia el

Tsunade: Como te sientes?

Yamato: Vivo... al parecer ya tiene el enemigo a Naruto... Ahhh (se queja nuevamente)

Tsunade: Se que es difícil para ti... pero necesitamos saber más acerca de esto ya que... tienen a Naruto a su merced –estas últimas palabras las dijo con la mirada hacia el piso-

Yamato: -con un gran esfuerzo trató de sentarse, pero falló- Ahhh!!!!!! Le contaré todo... pero antes, necesito regresarle algo...

Tsunade: Regresarme, qué?

Yamato: dentro de... mi chaqueta debe... de estar... Ahhh! (quejándose nuevamente)

La quinta se dirige a los objetos de Yamato, y dentro de una de las bolsas encuentra...

Tsunade: No puede ser!!! Esto es...!!!!

Yamato: así es... El collar del Primero... Sabían del collar... Y no sólo eso, sabían que yo lo controlaría... Ahhh!

Tsunade: Yamato!!! Espera... No sigas!

Yamato: Tsunade-sama es necesario que le cuente como pasó todo... Necesito que me ayude a curarme... El veneno que se encu...

Tsunade: si, estamos buscando el antídoto... pero es algo que jamás habíamos visto... Es incluso difícil para mí...

Yamato: No, Tsunade-sama, no es sólo veneno... es el chakra... el chakra del Kyubi...

Tsunade: Que estás diciendo? Imposible...

Yamato: Así es Tsunade-sama, esto es porque no pude controlarlo cuando debí

Tsunade: Qué fue lo que pasó?

Yamato:...

Mientras en la oficina del Hokage estaban ya reunidos los jounnin que se habían asignado para esta misión, con la excepción de Sakura y Sasuke

Sakura: -antes de entrar donde estaban todos- -llorando- Sasuke, no puede ser que Naruto...sea

Sasuke: No podemos confirmar nada por el momento, sin embargo todo indica que es él...

Sakura abraza a Sasuke, y el último responde el abrazo, se separa de ella ligeramente y le da un tierno beso para tranquilizarla.

Sasuke: Tranquila... verás que traeré de nuevo a nuestro amigo a la aldea... (Como él me trajo a mí)

Sakura: Gracias!!! (En verdad que eres otro Sasuke)

En ese momento entran juntos al cuarto, viendo a todos menos a la Sannin.

Sakura: -quitándose las lágrimas- Aún no ha llegado Tsunade-sama?

Hinata: (porque llorará Sakura... será por algo de Naruto-kun?..) Sa…Sakura, por qué lloras?

Sasuke: Tenemos que esperar a Tsunade-sama para informarles lo que está pasando, mientras no podemos decirles nada

Kakashi: Es acerca de Naruto, cierto?

Sasuke: -sin decir nada, sólo movió la cabeza afirmándolo-

Kakashi: Sasuke, ven, vamos a hablar

Sasuke: Pero te...

Kakashi: sólo ven...

Así los dos dueños del Sharingan salieron, dejando con a los demás jóvenes con una nube llena de preguntas.

Kakashi: Que es lo que está pasado, no quiero que me lo ocultes...

Sasuke: léalo usted mismo...-dándole el rollo que aún tenía en su poder-

Kakashi leyó atentamente y al terminar, miró a Sasuke fijamente y le comentó

Kakashi: No cabe duda que es el poder del Kyubi. Tengo que informarle a Jiraiya...

Sasuke: ...

Kakashi: -invocando a uno de sus perros- Ve a buscar a Jiraiya... e infórmale que es muy importante acerca de Naruto –dándole el rollo-

El canino desapareció inmediatamente con el rollo en el hocico, dejando al alumno y al profesor a solas. Cuando de pronto se escuchó la voz de la Quinta llamándolos.

Sasuke: ha llegado ya, vamos

Kakashi: Hai!

Tsunade: Los he reunido aquí, ya que sabemos más datos acerca de Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata: (si... por fin podremos salvarle)

Neji: Que es lo que saben acerca de Naruto,... aún vive?

Tsunade: -mirando la cara de horror que puso Hinata al escuchar esa pregunta- Si, aún vive

Todos los que no sabían lo que pasaba dieron un pequeño suspiro

Tsunade: Sin embargo... Es necesario que les explique que esta misión ha superado el rango que les he dado... Por lo que está cancelada... Yo la realizaré.

Todos. Qué?!

Kakashi: pero Tsunade-sama, usted no puede...

Tsunade: Esta es mi decisión y punto. Yo soy la Hokage y tengo que hacerme responsable desde aquí.

Se presenta un silencio entre todos los presentes, cuando uno de ellos lo rompe-...: Yo... yo no lo permitiré –con la mirada en el suelo y apretando sus dos manos-

Todos: ..?

Sakura & Tsunade: Sasuke!!! Que has dicho!!! (Como buena alumna y maestra)

Sasuke: No permitiré que nadie más lo traiga... Lo haré yo! Usted se debe de quedar aquí! La aldea depende de eso...

Neji: así es... Nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto.

Sai: No debe creer que seamos tan débiles como no hacerle paso a lo que...

Tsunade: A callar todos –con una voz de mando-Esperen a que les explique todo y dependiendo de su reacción lo decidiré yo.

Todos: ...?

Tsunade: Saben que hace más de 3 semanas Naruto y Yamato salieron para realizar esta misión, la cual fue una trampa para nosotros.

Hinata: que ha dicho?

Tsunade: así es -mirando la cara asombrada del grupo-. Cuatro días después de que ellos habían partido recibí información acerca del país del Trueno, informándome que el príncipe y 3 guardias reales habían sido asesinados y sustituidos por cuatro jounnin, los cuales vinieron aquí fingiendo acerca de que necesitaban el cuidado y el escoltamiento del miembro de la familia real a su país.

Por ello mandé a Naruto y Yamato –no mencionó que quería subir de nivel a Naruto con esta misión-, sin embargo cayeron en una emboscada, ya que estos sólo buscaban el poder del...

Jiraiya: -apareciendo por la ventana- Espera Tsunade... antes de que continúes... Es necesario que les explique lo del Kyubi

Sakura & Sasuke –sólo se vieron fijamente, bajando la mirada después-

Los demás no dejaban de tener la expresión de duda...

Tsunade: pero está prohi...

Jiraiya: No tenemos otra opción, ya que su principal enemigo será él

Tsunade: -agacha la mirada, dándole la razón al Sannin-

Jiraiya: Antes de que continuemos, tienen que prometer que la información que les daremos será de sumo secreto, y que, en caso de que sea revelado por alguno de ustedes o utilizado para fines personales, se le tomará como traidor de Konoha, expulsándolos definitivamente de esta.

Todos: ...? –Y cada uno fue aceptando esta condición-

Jiraiya: Ahora que lo han aceptado... Como ustedes saben hace más de 19 años, fue la aldea atacada por el Kyubi, un demonio de 9 colas que casi termina con nosotros, al cual el Cuarto logró sellar dentro de un bebé recién nacido, pagando con su propia vida...

Pues ese niño es Uzumaki Naruto. Él es un Jinchuriki.

Todos: ...?

Hinata: (no... no puede ser!!!!)

Jiraiya: Ahora bien, como un Jinchuriki, Naruto posee y controla dos tipos de chakra: el suyo y el del Kyubi. Cuando controla el poder del 9 colas, sus ojos cambian a color rojo y emana una especie de "aura"

Sai: es el de color rojo cierto?

Jiraiya: Así es. Sin embargo...

Tsunade: Deja que yo me haga parte desde aquí

Jiraiya:...

Tsunade: Al parecer estos jounnin sabían todo acerca del poseedor del demonio, por lo que planearon todo por tratar de conseguirlo...

---recordando la plática de Yamato---

Yamato: Al pasar de los días note que Naruto presentaba un poco de fatiga, sin embargo al cuarto noté que su cansancio era demasiado. Me acerqué y le pregunte que como se sentía, contestándome que sin energías, pero no sabía el porqué. Por lo que decidí tomar un pequeño descanso.

El miembro de la familia real accedió sin ningún problema, dándome la oportunidad de acercarme a Naruto y ver su estado.

Al estar con él lo noté más cansado. Era algo inexplicable, ya que antes de salir de Konoha estaba pleno, en si me dijo que había dormido poco pero lo suficiente para recuperar fuerzas. Sin embargo cuando inició la misión no podía conciliar el sueño. Como si algo le "quitara su energía", comentó.

Mientras estábamos platicando y aprovechando que teníamos la guardia baja, fuimos atacados por los 3 guardias. En un principio Naruto logró evitar los ataques, sin embargo al tratar de realizar el Rasengan, cayó inconsciente. Al ver esto pude evitar que uno de los atacantes lastimara al chico. Me acerqué a él y fue cuando otro se dirigió al príncipe, pudiendo intervenir a tiempo... Sin embargo sólo pude sentir que fui apuñalado por él, uniéndose con los 3 en la batalla.

Tsunade: Es por ello que tienes esa herida en el costado... Ahora entiendo…

Yamato: Así es... Al parecer estaba envenenada, ya que perdía mis fuerzas rápidamente... y fue cuando Naruto recobró fuerzas gracias al chakra del zorro... sin embargo no parecía el mismo...

Yamato: Así es... Al parecer estaba envenenada, ya que perdía mis fuerzas rápidamente... y fue cuando Naruto recobró fuerzas gracias al chakra del zorro... sin embargo no parecía el mismo...

Me vio tirado y viendo a los atacantes con odio, perdió el control de sí, como jamás lo había visto, expulsando el chakra del Kyubi... Y fue cuando yo intervine para tranquilizarlo... empezó a salirle la cuarta cola, la cual Naruto podía dominar a la perfección. Lo preocupante fue cuando salió una quinta, provocando la pérdida completa de su conciencia. En ese momento, el empezó a atacarnos, aventando a uno de ellos a una gran distancia con un sólo movimiento de su mano.

Y fue cuando se abalanzó hacia mí... Rasgándome profundamente con su chakra. Logré evitar otro de sus ataques, reincorporándome y concentrándome más, logré evitar la transformación y controlé al zorro... Ahhh –se queja un poco del dolor- cuando fui atacado nuevamente por el "príncipe"... cuando me tocó sentí como fue robando el chakra que me quedaba, logrando así vencerme.

Tanto Naruto como yo caímos y antes de que perdiera el conocimiento... Pude ver como los cuatro rodearon a Naruto, acto seguido uno de ellos curaba sus heridas... Quitándole el collar del Primero... Esta se dirigió a donde estaba al parecer terminando de curar a Naruto y me dijo:

...: Ya no lo necesitará... quédatelo como recuerdo...

Cuando desperté ya no se encontraba Naruto y traté de regresar a la aldea pero no lo logré...

--------regresando con Tsunade--------

Tsunade: Ahora bien... recibimos información acerca de que dos aldeas cercanas a la aldea de la Piedra fueron atacadas por un grupo de 5 jounnin, quedando devastadas...

Y una de las características de uno de ellos tenía esa aura rojiza.

Neji: Están diciendo que Naruto los está...

Kakashi: Aún no estamos seguros, sin embargo las características que mencionan los de la aldea de la Piedra concuerdan perfectamente con el chakra y poder de Naruto

Sakura: Tenemos que ir por él...

Todos: Si!

Hinata:-era la única que no respondió- (Naruto-kun... el está... no puedo creerlo)

Sakura: -viendo a Hinata en shock, se dirige hacia ella- Hinata... No te preocupes... lo traeremos sano y a salvo... –Le quita una lágrima y dirigiéndose a su oído- Y podrás confesarle todo lo que sientes por él...

Hinata: -sonrojada por lo que le dijo la pelirrosa- Si, claro...

Tsunade: Después de saber esto... Están seguros que quieren ir? No será fácil enfrentarse a Naruto, mucho menos cuando maneja el poder del 9 colas, en caso de que en verdad sea él...

Todos –incluidos Kakashi- Si!

Tsunade: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai, Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata y Kakashi... Tienen una misión de rango S!

Preparen todas sus cosas, ya que salen en 2 horas!

Todos: Si!

...: Yo también iré...

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews!! No saben como me motivan... Hasta la próxima!!


	3. Inicio de la misión

**_BAJO SU CONTROL_**

_"No vengaremos del mundo ninja... y contigo lo lograremos"_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Inicio de la misión**

Tsunade: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai, Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata y Kakashi... Tienen una misión de rango S!

Preparen todas sus cosas, ya que salen en 2 horas!

Todos: Si!

...: Yo también iré...

Tsunade: Que demonios haces aquí! Tú debes de...

...: Tsunade-sama, como le explicaba, soy el único que puede controlar al Kyubi

Kakashi: Pero si aún no estás recuperado.

Tsunade: Y además ya no tiene el collar... Te será casi imposible que lo logres...y en tu estado serás sólo un estorbo

Jiraiya: Qué? Naruto ha perdido el collar

Yamato. Así es...

Sakura: Yamato... desgraciadamente no hemos podido encontrar la cura a tu intoxicación (llamémosla envenenamiento)... acaso quieres morir?

Yamato: -en tono sarcástico- Si pude sobrevivir una vez, porque no otra…

Jiraiya: Por tu aspecto, son los efectos del Kyubi...

Yamato: Así es… -Todos se asombraron...

Jiraiya: Yamato ven conmigo, veré que puedo hacer... (Ya que yo también fui atacado como tú)

Y todos se fueron, consternados con la noticia... Sin embargo felices ya que su amigo aún continúa con vida y tienen la esperanza de recuperarlo. Así se ve como cada uno toma el rumbo a sus respectivos hogares, cuando el poseedor del Sharingan detiene a la pelirrosa

Sasuke: Sakura espera... debemos hablar

Sakura: lo siento, pero no hay tiempo... tenemos que encontrarlo... –el joven jounnin nota que ella está llorando-

Sasuke: -y antes de que ella emprenda de nuevo su regreso, este se interpone, tomándola de la cintura- Sa.. Sakura, te he dicho que traeré de vuelta a Naruto... Es una promesa...le debo un favor muy grande y debo pagárselo –quitándole las lágrimas-

Sakura: Un favor? Cuál es?

Sasuke: -regalándole una sonrisa a la pelirrosa- ese favor fuiste tú, Sakura...

Sakura: -ruborizada- Pero Sasuke... que has dicho?

----------Flashback---------------------

Naruto: Sasuke... me da gusto que hayas regresado (hehe aunque con algunos castigos verdad?)

Sasuke: si... Claro

Naruto: no me mal interpretes... ya que ahora si la vas a poder hacer feliz...

Sasuke: ... –meditándolo- no Naruto... es imposible...

Naruto: O.O queeeee?! Idiota te ha esperado durante todo este tiempo! –En lo que golpea fuertemente al Uchiha-

Sasuke: Auch!-mirando de una manera odiosa al ojiazúl- Idiota, nunca entiendes...

Naruto: el que nunca entiende es otro... que te sucede... ella en verdad te ha esperado... No puedo creerlo –en forma irónica- al parecer el seguro y orgulloso Uchiha ha pasado a ser una gallina... Esperaba más de ti...

Sasuke: tu diciendo eso... el tonto que no dejaba de babear al verla...

Naruto: -Con una expresión tan seria, que sacudió a Sasuke- En verdad yo quise mucho a Sakura-chan, sin embargo vi la barrera que había entre los dos... Y ahora sé que ella sólo será mi amiga... además... –se queda callado-

Sasuke:-poniendo atención a las palabras del portador del zorro- además?

Naruto: -gritándole fuertemente- ME TUVE QUE RESIGNAR A VER COMO ESTABA ENAMORADA DE UN IDIOTA GALLINA COMO TÚ! Así que jamás te perdonaré si le fallas. –en este momento baja la voz y pone de nuevo esa cara seria- Estarías fallándonos a los dos...

Sasuke: A los dos?

Naruto: Si, ya que yo fui a buscarte, no por tu horrible y odiosa cara... sino porque para ella eras y eres el amor de su vida y porque... bueno... tu y Sakura son mi familia, tu... tu eres para mí un hermano... ese hermano que nunca tuve...

---------fin del Flashback-----------------------------

El joven Uchiha no dijo nada en esos momentos, sólo recordó ese momento con su amigo/rival, sin dejar de ver a la mujer que tenía tomada de la cintura...

Sasuke: Cuando regrese el idiota, que te lo cuente... Ahora quiero hablar contigo... podemos platicar mientras preparas tus cosas...

Sakura: Pero Sasuke... y las tuyas

Sasuke: Ya las tengo listas...-dejando un pequeño silencio entre las frases- Iba a ir por el hoy de cualquier manera...

Sakura: Sasuke!! Gracias –ella lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas y él respondiéndole, cuando él se acerca a su oído y le dice...

Sasuke: perdóname... perdóname por el daño que te he hecho...

Sakura: O///O... no... No tengo que perdonarte...Todo quedó en el pasado... hihi XD

Sasuke: ...Gracias... ahora tenemos que prepararnos... tenemos que buscar al tontete ese...

Mientras el equipo del desaparecido ojiazúl se dirige por sus pertenencias, encontramos a dos jounnin en su casa preparando todo para salir.

Neji: Hinata... sé que esto será difícil para ti... sin embargo no deberías de...

Hinata: Neji, lo he pensado bien y quiero salvarlo... El nos ha ayudado a los dos de una manera que jamás nos imaginamos... Ahora necesita de nuestra ayuda… no lo voy a dejar solo esta vez...

Neji: Hinata-abrazándola tiernamente ya que soltó una lágrima- Primita tonta... lo encontraremos... te doy mi palabra...

Hinata: M… muchas gracias...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En las cercanías de la aldea del viento se pueden observar a 5 individuos, que portan una capa negra.

...1: Hemos conseguido otro pergamino, excelente... A este paso podremos completar nuestra venganza...

...2: Sin embargo aún necesitamos trabajar más... Oye, Tetsuya... Cómo te sientes?

Tetsuya: Mejor... –dirigiéndose a uno de los integrantes- Jamás pensé que me atacaría... y ya son dos veces!

...5: -no responde a lo dicho- hmmm...

...4: Es obvio... si lo molestas todo el tiempo... sabes cómo es su carácter...

...2: Tú tienes la culpa, no debiste provocarlo

...3: -con un tono serio y enojado- Debes saber las reglas del juego, Tetsuya... no es así Takeshi?

Takeshi: Así es...

Tetsuya: ... –dirigiéndose a la mujer del equipo- tu, Tohru cállate! Me pones de mal humor

Tohru: Idiota, ya que me preocupé por ti… idiota!

Takeshi: Estos dos jamás cambiarán... (que le podemos hacer)... –hablando con otro compañero del clan- Kei, tenemos que reforzarlo... Hoy fue más difícil...

Kei: Lo sé. Lo haremos llegando a la cueva...

Tohru: Yo me encargo de eso... Ahora tenemos que descansar –un poco ruborizada, observaba a uno de ellos-

Tetsuya: La chica se puso roja... Al parecer la zorra se ha enamorado...

Tohru: que has dicho?! Te mataré...

Estaba a punto de soltar un golpe hacia Tetsuya cuando fue detenido por una mano vendada...

...: -soltando la mano de Tohru, viéndola fijamente por unos instantes- Déjalo –provocando que la pobre joven se pusiera roja, agachando la mirada-

Tohru: si, Kuroga... (Qué guapo se ve cuando se enoja XD)

Kei: -Tratando de bajar la tensión que se había generado- Logramos obtener el pergamino sagrado...

Kuroga: Ahora que es lo que haremos, hermano?

Takeshi: Necesitamos descansar, ya que ha sido difícil esta vez. Al parecer ya han avisado a todas las aldeas acerca de nosotros. Tenemos que planear nuestro siguiente golpe y así no caer contra el enemigo.

Kuroga: Hmmm

Tohru: y tú como te sientes? Te puedo ayu... –Cambiando su expresión y dirigiéndose a todos- Paren, nos están siguiendo... al parecer son 5

Al oír esto inmediatamente detuvieron su marcha y preparándose para contraatacar.

Kuroga: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

Takeshi: No, Kuroga espera... (Deteniendo al shinobi) yo me encargo... Por tu culpa no pude divertirme hoy... –dirigiéndose a Kei- llévatelos... yo me encargo...

Kei: Entendido

Así dejaron al jounnin sólo con los espías de la región. Pasando a la aldea de Konoha, el equipo encabezado por el ninja copia estaban esperando en la entrada principal de la aldea.

Kakashi: -Que por primera vez llegó temprano- Quien falta?

Sasuke: Yamato, ya que todos nosotros estamos listos ya (es la primera vez que veo a Kakashi llegar temprano o.O)

Kakashi: No podemos esperar más tiempo. Partamos...

Jiraiya: espera, Kakashi... Aquí estamos –Apareciendo atrás de una nube de polvo. Los presentes sorprendidos por ver la mejora de Yamato- ve Yamato y no olvides de lo que hablamos... te lo encargo –diciéndole el del cabello blanco-

Yamato: Claro! –Viendo al grupo- Listos? Vámonos

Y así los jounnin salen en busca de su amigo desaparecido. Mientras tanto el Sannin se queda observando cómo se aleja el grupo.

...: En verdad espero que lo encuentren...

Jiraiya: Sabes, -con tono pícaro- deberías apostar a que no, como siempre pierdes y así lo traerán de regreso, tú qué piensas?

...: Idiota!... No estamos para esas bromas –se queda pausada la plática- les deseo mucha suerte...

Jiraiya, le regresaste el collar?

Jiraiya: Así es... Tsunade, no debemos preocuparnos, verás que ellos pueden traerlo de vuelta.

Tsunade: lo se... Pero no podemos quedarnos así como si nada, es necesario ayudarles. –Agachando la mirada- Me siento impotente al no poder ir...

Jiraiya: Tu ayuda será permanecer aquí y proteger la aldea. No te preocupes, yo iré a buscarle también.

Tsunade: Ten cuidado. Infórmame lo que encuentres.

Jiraiya: Cuenta con ello.

Así el ermitaño sapo desaparece de la vista de la Godaime de la misma manera en la que antes había aparecido, la cual mira por última vez el camino que han tomado los ninja, da la vuelta y se encamina hacia la torre. Cuando llega a su oficina se encuentra a su asistente, la cual, sorpresivamente le preparó el platillo favorito de la Quinta y otra botella de sake.

...: Tsunade-sama, espero que se relaje por un momento. Disfrútelo por favor

Tsunade: Muchas gracias Shizune! Por eso te aprecio demasiado –cambiando su cara de preocupación por una gran sonrisa-

Shizune: Verás que lo lograrán

Tsunade: si, confío en ellos. No cabe duda que la nueva generación tiene un potencial increíble. Estoy tan orgullosa de ellos.

Shizune: Tiene toda la razón Tsunade-sama...

Nuestro grupo se mueve rápidamente por el gran bosque que rodea Konoha, cuando de pronto alguien rompe el silencio:

Sakura: Yamato, cómo te sientes? Te veo mucho mejor...

Yamato: Así es, Jiraiya me ayudó bastante.

Kakashi: PAREN TODOS! –generado que todos detuvieran rápidamente su paso-

Kakashi: Sasuke... Trajiste lo que te pedí...

Sasuke: así es... –sacando unos transmisores, repartiéndolos a cada uno- Son de largo alcance, así que podremos comunicarnos en caso de cualquier problema.

Kakashi: Yamato, tenemos que separarnos en dos grupos, tú serás el líder.

Sakura: Pero Kakashi-sensei... yo soy la única ninja médico aquí...

Kakashi: lo sé, sin embargo, al igual que Yamato y Sasuke, conoces a Naruto... En caso de que ustedes lo encuentren en el camino tendrás que apoyar a Yamato y mantenerlo a salvo.

Sakura: Entendido

Así que los equipos quedarán de la siguiente manera:

Con Yamato estarán: Neji, Sakura y Sasuke, conmigo se quedarán: Hinata y Sai. Con ello podremos tener cada uno el poder del Byakugan y del Sharingan, Sakura vigilará la salud de Yamato y tanto Neji como Hinata nos guiarán en el camino.

Nos dividiremos en dos zonas, Yamato irán hacia el lado norte, con dirección a la aldea del Trueno, y yo a la dirección este, donde fueron encontradas las cosas de Naruto.

Y una cosa más, nuestra prioridad es salvar a Naruto, sin embargo, no aceptaré perder a alguien de mi equipo –dirigiendo la mirada a los ex-compañeros del pelirrubio- En este caso de peligro, me informarán inmediatamente donde se localizan e iremos a socorrerlos. Es mejor atacar juntos. Queda entendido?

Todos: si!

Yamato: Les muestro donde Naruto y yo fuimos atacados –sacando el plano- Me gustaría regresar ahí antes de continuar nuestro viaje.

Neji: A que te refieres?

Yamato: No solo debemos de contar con la pista de Naruto, sino también de los demás shinobis.

Kakashi: excelente idea. Todos iremos ahí y después nos separaremos. Tomaremos este como nuestro punto de reunión.

Todos: si! –Dirigiéndose rápidamente por donde los llevaba Yamato.

Hinata: (como estarás Naruto-kun... Espero que bien...) -a Sakura- Sakura... ejmmmm...

Sakura: que pasa Hinata?

Hinata: Tú ya sabías lo de Naruto-kun?

Sakura: Así es. Eso fue hace antes de que pudiéramos contactar a Sasuke-kun por primera vez

Hinata: Y en verdad es tan... es decir... Naruto-kun...

Sakura: Si, por desgracia sí. Yamato pudo controlarlo, sin embargo... su poder fue capaz de provocar la huida de Orochimaru... Además pudo contrarrestar los ataques de Akatsuki

Hinata: -Mirando tristemente el vacio- Entiendo

Sasuke: -metiéndose en la plática de las jóvenes- es cierto que el poder de Naruto es increíble, lo he probado en carne propia... sin embargo él (conscientemente) jamás lo utilizaría para lastimar a sus seres queridos... Así que no se preocupen, lo rescataremos

Dada la noche los shinobis se detuvieron para descansar. Levantaron las tiendas de campaña y se alistaban para descansar.

Sai: -dirigiéndose a Kakashi- yo me encargo de la primera ronda. Así que puede ir a descansar.

Kakashi: Muchas gracias Sai, vendré en 3 horas.

Kakashi repartió los lugares para las tiendas de campaña, dejando a Sakura y a Hinata juntas –ya que sabía la relación que llevaba la ojiverde con el poseedor del Sharingan-

Cuando la pelirrosa estaba a punto de dormir, notó a la Hyuga llorando, sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Sakura: -con una voz dulce- Hinata... entiendo cómo te sientes... es un desesperación saber que a la persona que amas está en peligro... pero tienes que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para superarlo y con ello, traerlo de vuelta.

Hinata: -que no podía dejar de llorar- lo se... es que… es sólo que... Por qué él? Él siendo una persona tan alegre y fuerte... Jamás pensé que detrás de su gran sonrisa y ganas de vivir existiera un pasado tan triste y doloroso...

Sakura: Así es. Naruto es único... –meditándolo por un momento- Puedo contarte un secreto?

Hinata: Claro –ruborizada un poco-

Sakura: La noche antes de su partida, me lo encontré caminando solo, muy pensativo. Me acerqué a él y pues, después de un rato me pidió un consejo... Acerca de ti…

Hinata: -Quedando en un estado de shock- Q… que… has dicho?

Sakura: Que Naruto me habló sobre ti... Me había dicho que te habías puesto muy bonita y que...

La ojiverde no pudo terminar ya que los nervios y la pena de Hinata provocaron el desmayo de la misma

Sakura: -pensó- hahaha, es por ello que le gustas... Hinata... tienes que cuidarlo cuando lo encontremos... – Se recostó y a los pocos minutos pudo conciliar el sueño.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

No olviden dejar reviews!! No saben como me motivan... Hasta la próxima!!


	4. Acciones

**_BAJO SU CONTROL_**

_"No vengaremos del mundo ninja... y contigo lo lograremos"_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Acciones**

Sakura: -pensó- hahaha, es por ello que le gustas... Hinata... tienes que cuidarlo cuando lo encontremos... – Se recostó y a los pocos minutos pudo conciliar el sueño.

Mientras tanto...

...: Sasuke, estás dormido?

Sasuke: No. Que es lo que pasa

...: Necesito explicarte algo, ven conmigo... los demás no deben saberlo.

Sasuke: pero... Yamato

Yamato: ven

Separándose un momento del grupo

Yamato: Te lo manda Jiraiya

Sasuke: Qué es esto?

Yamato: Jiraiya sabe que tú eres el único que tiene el poder de pelear contra Naruto controlado por el Kyubi.

Sasuke: Pero es sólo un frasco...

Yamato: este es el antídoto ante el chakra del Kyubi-Naruto. Recuerda que puede envenenarte. Es por ello que debes traerlo contigo siempre. Y no debes dejar que Naruto lo vea, ya que sabe del antídoto.

Prometo que evitaré la transformación del 9 colas, sin embargo él no será un enemigo fácil de vencer, es por ello que requiero de tu ayuda

Sasuke: conque va en serio... tendré que pelear con él de nuevo –con un tono de tristeza-

Yamato: No sabemos el cómo ni el porqué Naruto está con el grupo, pero sea como sea, nuestras posibilidades de ganar no son muy altas. Él ha desarrollado técnicas lo suficientemente fuertes para poder destruirnos con un solo golpe. Tenemos que estar alerta y con ello, aumentar nuestras posibilidades de recuperarlo.

Sasuke: lo se... déjalo en mis manos, no ha sido el único que se ha hecho fuerte.

Yamato: ahora ve a dormir, que nos esperan días muy pesados.

Sasuke: si...

Todos se levantaron muy temprano, recogieron todo y siguieron su camino.

Yamato: -Pasadas 2 horas de andar entre las ramas de los árboles- hemos llegado.

Todos paran en ese momento y, como lo dijo el heredero del Primero, encontraron el área devastada, muestra de una gran batalla. –Ahora entiendo porque estaba tan mal herido- pensó el jounin al mando- siendo este el primero que analiza el terreno, invocando a tu tropa canina.

Kakashi: -dirigiéndose a los canes- Detecten cualquier aroma que se mezcle con este –dándoles a oler una camiseta de Naruto. Así los perros salieron en la búsqueda del olor- Cuando encuentren algo me avisan.

Yamato, mientras tanto, se acerca a uno de los árboles destruidos por la gran pelea. Al verlo, coloca una de sus manos y da señales de buscar algo. Cuando encuentra un orificio, la mete y saca algo.

Yamato: Neji, Hinata necesito que vean esto

Los Hyuga se acercan a él.

Yamato: necesito que vean esto con su Byakugan – los jounnin lo ven – Y bien

Neji: Que es esto? Puedo ver una pequeña marca de Chakra

Hinata: yo también

Yamato: excelente. –dirigiéndose al líder- Kakashi, tus perros pueden rastrear chakra?

Kakashi: hmmm... No...

...: pero mis insectos sí.

En ese momento todos vieron a dos personajes conocidos.

Hinata: Kiba-kun y Akamaru! Shino-kun! Que... que hacen aquí?

Kiba: Hola Hinata, todos... Nos hemos enterado de la situación y hemos pedido la autorización de la Quinta para venir...

Shiba: Y no pudo negarse...

Yamato: Excelente. Ahora necesito que rastreen tus insectos esto, además Akamaru puede oler y detectar el aroma del portador, cierto? –Kakashi en esos momentos se pregunta: (O.O pues que es lo van a hacer los míos? O.o)-

Kiba: Claro! Pues con quién crees que estás hablando –en eso ladra Akamaru como afirmando lo que ha dicho su amigo-

Kakashi: Tenemos que irnos, es muy tarde. Ahora bien, con ustedes, la organización queda de esta manera:

Con Yamato serán: Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba con Akamaru, y Neji. Conmigo los demás y quedan repartidas las áreas de la misma manera. Así que –hacia Yamato-, Estás listo?

Yamato: si, es todo lo que necesitaba – En eso ladran dos de los perros ninja de Kakashi.

Bien, vamos!

Todos salieron apresurados, cada uno con sus respectivos planes. En esos momentos en otra parte, en lo profundo de un gran bosque se puede ver al portador de una capa negra, entrando a una cueva.

...: como me he divertido! Me hacía falta... – Al adentrarse a un cuarto se quitó la capa, dejándola en la entrada principal. Después abrió otra puerta y vio a dos de sus compañeros, los cuales descansaban- ehh, donde se encuentran Tohru y Kuroga?

Kei: Descansando, al parecer ella curó las heridas de Kuroga en la noche y reforzó el jutsu

Takeshi: Excelente... así podremos atacar muy pronto. Que les parece mañana?

Kei: No, es mejor que esperemos. Empezaron a moverse.

Tohru: Así es... puedo sentir varias presencias... y dos de ellas son demasiado fuertes – entrando al cuarto donde se encontraba el trío-

Tetsuya: Buenos días dormilona, como está Kuroga?

Tohru: Aún duerme, estaba muy cansado anoche.

Tetsuya: mira... qué bien lo tratas... me pregunto qué has hecho con él –con una risa perversa- espero que cures mis heridas como lo has hecho con él

Tohru: o/o Calla idiota! Como si fueran tan afortunados!

Tetsuya: pues las preferencias se ven a leguas... Además me encantaría saber qué tipo de métodos curativos has utilizado...

Tohru: -Más ruborizada de lo que estaba- Déjame... o que, le tienes envidia?

Takeshi: -Interrumpiendo la pelea de ambos- Déjense de estupideces... Tenemos que planear que es lo que vamos. Han empezado a buscarlo. No podemos dejar que nos quiten al Kyubi...

Kei: -Meditando un poco la situación- podemos hacer dos cosas: la primera, despistarlos por medio de cambio de rastros o...

Tetsuya: o qué?

Kei: Contraatacarlos. He desarrollado un plan para poder obtener más información acerca del enemigo.

Tohru: Explícate

Kei: Ellos buscan al chico, pues haremos que se confundan. Pondremos pistas falsas... y además entraremos a las aldeas como viles civiles, obteniendo lo que requerimos para el robo, como la seguridad que tienen y en sí donde se encuentra la sede principal. Así no perderemos tiempo en buscarlo

Takeshi: Me agrada la idea. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es...

Tetsuya: -interrumpiendo- Aunque... Iríamos los 5? No crees que es un poco arriesgado?

Tohru: Llevar a Kuroga puede ser complicado. Aún debo controlar el sello y entrar a la ciudad así puede ser que, en caso de que él ya haya estado dentro, debilite todo mi trabajo.

Kei: que propones entonces

Tohru: -Se queda pensando un momento- Puede ser que vayan ustedes tres…

Takeshi: sin embargo ya es fuerte –interrumpiendo a la chica- Tenemos que comprobar que tan buenas son tus técnicas.

Tohru: -en un tono enérgico- soy la única que conoce mis jutsus, no puede ser que quieran saber más que yo!

Todos: entendemos... (Tenía que ser mujer )

Kei: No quiero pelear contigo, eres imposible. Por lo mientras descansemos... las trampas que coloqué podrán distraer a cualquier rastreador... Así que buenas noches!

Tohru: (en verdad que tu inteligencia no te quita lo flojo), Ya es de día...porque duermes?

Kei: Mientras tú estabas curando a Kuroga toda la noche y dormías, yo vigilaba y preparaba las trampas...

Tohru: -Roja como un tomate- Déjame en paz!! Tú no sabes nada! Yo no dormía con él!!

Todos: ¬¬, claro… quien ha dicho que estabas durmiendo con él...

...: -entrando al recinto donde se encontraba esta disputa- En verdad que hacen ruido... no dejan dormir...

Kei: Lamentamos que estos te hayan despertado, pero ya que estás aquí aprovechemos para planear lo que haremos para la siguiente aldea.

El personaje recién levantado se colocó enfrente de sus compañeros, no hizo caso a lo dicho anteriormente y miró fijamente una de las puertas cercana a la habitación donde se encontraban. Caminó hacia esa puerta, que estaba cubierta por la obscuridad misma de la cueva.

Tohru: Que... que es lo que te pasa?

Kuroga: ... –Sin contestar siguió su camino-

Takeshi: Espera, no puedes entrar ahí

Kuroga: -Con una seriedad que transmitía terror- Odio que me prohíban las cosas, debes de saberlo ya... hermano –dándole la espalda-

Takeshi: Lo sé, pero si entras ahí...

Tohru: Entiende Kuroga, ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo

Kuroga: Y eso a mí que me importa... Quiero saber que hay dentro de ese lugar... Que al parecer es muy importante para ustedes...

Kei: Espera, Kuroga... Quieres arruinar todo lo que hemos hecho? No quieres esta venganza tanto como nosotros?

Kuroga: ... –Detiene sus pasos- Algún día entraré... y si lo impiden tendré que matarlos.

Después regresó con el grupo, tomo asiento en uno de los sillones vacíos y viendo fijamente a la integrante femenino –tengo hambre, prepara algo... para eso estás aquí- diciéndolo con una voz sarcástica, sin quitarle la seriedad.

Tohru: Que dices? Yo no soy chac...

Kuroga: Sólo hazlo –mirándola fijamente a los ojos-

Todos los presentes se quedaron impresionados por la actitud del joven, acto seguido salió la jounnin de la habitación, con dirección a la cocina. Los demás mantuvieron el silencio intacto.

Tohru: -Desde la cocina- Que quieren comer?

Takeshi: Lo que desees, no hay problema por mí, y que dicen ustedes? –hablando con los demás-

Tetsuya: No, sólo prepáralo y rápido ya que somos 4 que morimos de hambre.

Tohru: Idiota! Y yo qué?

Kei: -a Takeshi, en voz baja- Nunca pensé que tomaría ese carácter el chico... Estoy sorprendido

Takeshi: Es mejor así. Podremos realizar nuestra venganza sin problemas... Menos sentimientos mejor...

Kei: Los fundamentos de nuestro clan... Como olvidarlo...

Volviendo el silencio entre los presentes. Minutos después la cocinera llamó a sus compañeros a comer. Cuando estos entraban a la cocina, el último se acerca a Tohru, la toma por la cintura y le dice en el oído –No vuelvas a desobedecerme...no me gusta gritarle a mujeres bellas, como tú- Separándose de ella inmediatamente. La pobre chica se quedó en shock por unos segundos, recobrando el sentido de nuevo e inmediatamente les sirvió lo que había preparado. Pasado un tiempo...

Tetsuya: -A Tohru- Debo confesar que eres muy buena en la cocina, estuvo delicioso.

Tohru: muchas gracias... –viendo a Kei- He estado pensando acerca de tu plan y creo que el contraatacar es lo mejor.

Kei: Lo sé. Quiero explicarles mi plan (gracias por tocar el tema). Nos podemos separar en 3 grupos: Tetsuya y yo, Kuroga y Takeshi y tu Tohru te tocaría sola. Así podemos dirigirnos a diferentes puntos de la ciudad.

Tohru: Pero porque yo sola, no sería mejor que...

Kei: No. Es necesario que, por medio de tu belleza saques información necesaria. Si llegas a estar con un hombre a tu lado sería imposible que te "adentraras" a algunas zonas.

Tohru: Entendido.

Kei: -Continuando- Kuroga y Takeshi podrán ir al centro de la ciudad, checando toda la guardia central y la localización de la sede. Tetsuya y yo nos dirigiremos a los alrededores. Nosotros veremos la seguridad presente en las entradas. Nos reuniremos en la tarde y en la noche daremos el golpe.

Kuroga: A que aldea nos vamos a dirigir esta vez?

Takeshi: A la Aldea de la Piedra

Tetsuya: Que bien! Con ello nos faltan menos... cada momento nos acercamos más y más...

Tohru: Así es -cruzando los brazos- ya quiero vengarme

Kuroga: Yo igual, pero recuerda que lo mejor se deja al último

Takeshi: Entonces queda todo listo. Descansen y preparen sus cosas, que salimos mañana temprano.

Todos se retiraron del cuarto, dejando solos a la cocinera y al causante de ese delicioso desayuno.

Kuroga: Tohru, antes de que te vayas quiero que me expliques algo.

Tohru: que deseas?

Kuroga: Qué fue lo que me pasó hace 4 semanas? Porqué desperté con estas heridas?

La chica quedó inmóvil después de escuchar esta pregunta. Jamás se imaginó que algo así llegara a pasar.

Tohru: Kuroga, tuvimos un enfrentamiento con jounnin muy poderosos, desgraciadamente tu caíste en batalla y nos tuvimos que retirar.

Kuroga: Entiendo... Descansa, nos vemos después...

El joven salió de la cocina, dejando a una desconcertada mujer, la cual pensó que podría ser lastimada por alguna reacción negativa de él. –Mierda, de la que me salvé, tengo que decírselo a los otros- Pensó.

Lavó los trastes generados por el desayuno y cuando se disponía a salir del cuarto, una mano vendada la tomó de la cintura y acercando su rostro al de ella le dijo:

...: En verdad eres muy bella... –él no dejaba de verla-

Tohru: E… espera… Kuroga... – ella no pudo terminar ya que había sido callada por un beso del joven.

Pasó un minuto aproximadamente cuando los dos se separaron, por falta de aire, sin embargo pasó algo que ella no se esperaba... El la abrazó y empezó a decirle lo siguiente en el oído, sin embargo mientras se despegaba de ella, su expresión cambió a una de desconcierto y duda:

Kuroga: Te quiero... Hinata... Pee... pero... quién eres tú? ... Dónde estoy? Ahhh Me duele la cabeza... –Sus dos manos vendadas sujetaban la cabeza del chico, el dolor iba aumentando mientras pasaba el tiempo-

Tohru: -Nerviosa y preocupada- Kuroga, que es lo que te pasa, soy yo, Tohru...

Kuroga: AHHHHH! Porque demonios me llamas Kuroga... Mi nombre es Uzumaki Na... AAAHHH! MI CABEZA!!

El chico cae desmayado en las manos de la joven. Ella no podía creer lo que había pasado. Su trabajo de tanto tiempo se había roto sólo por un beso y sobretodo la reacción después de ese beso. Ella no se explicaba el porqué pudo romper el jutsu del cual era experta, -Jamás había pasado esto... Qué significa todo esto?-pensó –Y lo que más me molesta es, quién demonios es la dueña de ese nombre, el cual hizo que despertara-.

Tohru: -Gritando a las cuatro voces- Chicos! Necesito su ayuda! Ha despertado! Necesito realizar nuevamente el jutsu! Muévanse!

Los jounnin se presentaron enseguida. Kei tomó al chico y lo llevaron rápidamente a uno de los cuartos dentro de la cueva, a ese lugar donde Kuroga deseaba entrar con todas sus fuerzas y se le fue prohibido. Dentro se encontraba un gran espacio en el piso estaba marcada un círculo, que tenía en su interior un triángulo. A lado del triángulo se encontraba una esfera de menor tamaño, el cual era iluminado por un pequeño agujero que se encontraba en el techo. En el centro del triángulo colocaron al chico que había roto el jutsu, inmediatamente los 3 shinobies se acomodaron en las puntas y Tohru se acomodó en el pequeño círculo alumbrado. Pasando un minuto nuevamente se inició el jutsu...

Mientras tanto con el equipo del Heredero del Sharingan llegaban a la aldea de la niebla, donde se encontraban las cosas del desaparecido. El grupo se adentró y a unos cuantas calles, lograron encontrar un pequeño parque. El capitán los acomodo ahí y les dijo:

Kakashi: Hemos llegado. Chicos, espérenme aquí, no tardo.

Todos: si

Kakashi desapareció dentro de una gran cortina de humo, que se mezcló con la niebla que cubría la ciudad. Los tres jounnin se quedaron sentados en una banca localizada a unos cuantos metros de donde el ninja copia había esfumado.

Shino: -rompiendo el silencio- Jamás pensé que Naruto hiciera esto

Sai: No podemos decir nada aún, ya que sólo tenemos información inconclusa. Pero eso sí, Naruto es muy fuerte...

Yo fui a buscarlo por órdenes de la Quinta, sin embargo no logré encontrar ningún rastro.

Shino: Hinata, estás bien? –con un tono de preocupación. El conocía mejor que nadie el sentir de su compañera-

Hinata: Si, no debes preocuparte.

Shino: Si llegas a tener algo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, verdad?

Hinata: -Ruborizada y extrañada contestó afirmativamente con la cabeza-

El jefe de la misión llegó a la sede, y escoltado por un soldado llegó hasta la oficina del Kage. Llamó a la puerta y entró al cuarto. Observó fijamente al Kage e inmediatamente encontró en el escritorio las pertenencias del portador del Kyubi.

Kakashi: Buenos días, yo soy el representante de Konoha y vengo por los objetos personales de nuestro jounnin desaparecido.

Kage: Buenos días. Aquí tenemos las cosas que fueron encontrados por nuestros soldados. Esperamos que puedan ser de gran ayuda para encontrar a su compañero y lamentamos el no poder darles más información acerca de su desaparición.

Kakashi: Al contrario, el encontrar esto y avisarnos ha sido de gran ayuda. Muchas gracias

Kage: No tiene nada que agradecer, ya que estamos en deuda con uno de sus ninjas, ya que hace 2 años, uno de ustedes salvó a mi hija de un gran peligro y no quiso recibir pago alguno. Y si mal no recuerdo, su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.

Kakashi: -Con cara de asombro- Conque fue él. En verdad que en este mundo es demasiado pequeño, ya que nuestro compañero desaparecido es él.

Kage: QUE HA DICHO? Uzumaki está en peligro? Me lo hubieran informado antes –mirando las cosas encontradas localizadas en su escritorio- Es tiempo que pague mi deuda. Por favor acepten quedarse con nosotros esta noche, así podrán descansar. Además de que –entregándole un papel- con esto pueden abastecerse de lo que necesiten para continuar su viaje. En caso de que necesiten ayuda podré llamar a algunos de mis hombres y podrán ayudarles

Kakashi: Muchas gracias por su oferta –observando el papel que le fue dado- Aceptaremos al oferta de abastecernos, sin embargo no podemos quedarnos, ya que nuestros compañeros nos esperan para continuar con la búsqueda. Agradecemos su atención, sin embargo tenemos que partir enseguida.IOH

MuhcaMuMhduwshcdnsjncjsncjsn kckdsklkll

Kage: Claro, no hay problema. –le entrega las pertenencias del pelirrubio su chamarra y su bolsa donde guardan toda la herramienta ninja- Si necesitan algo más, háganmelo saber.

Kakashi: Muchas gracias nuevamente. Ahora me retiro.

El jounnin sale de la oficina del Kage, tomando las cosas del ojiazúl y viéndolas con cierta tristeza. Todo lo que podía llevar a su disípulo estaba dentro de esa bolsa. –Quién diría que Naruto tendría tanta fama- Saliendo del edificio del Kage y antes de llegar a donde estaban los demás jounnin esperandolo, se sentó en una banca y abrió la bolsa...

Kakashi: hmmm, veamos: kudais, rollos... nada fuera de lo... un momento, que es esto? –saca un reloj antiguo, de esos que tienen una cadena para atorarse en el pantalón, al parecer de oro- Pero... Esto no funciona... –la inspecciona, y ve que en verdad está descompuesta- Que raro es Naruto, para que querría un reloj así... Y esto que es – ve dentro de una compartimento "secreto" un papel y un lápiz- Esto es... UNA CARTA! –y se dispuso a leerla-

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

No olviden dejar reviews!! No saben como me motivan... Hasta la próxima!!


	5. Pistas

**_BAJO SU CONTROL_**

_"No vengaremos del mundo ninja... y contigo lo lograremos"_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Pistas...**

Kakashi: hmmm, veamos: kudais, rollos... nada fuera de lo... un momento, que es esto? –saca un reloj antiguo, de esos que tienen una cadena para atorarse en el pantalón, al parecer de oro- Pero... Esto no funciona... –la inspecciona, y ve que en verdad está descompuesta- Que raro es Naruto, para que querría un reloj así... Y esto que es – ve dentro de una compartimento "secreto" un papel y un lápiz- Esto es... UNA CARTA! –y se dispuso a leerla- Hehe, conque si Naruto... porfín se dió cuenta –sacando una pequeña carcajada- Vamos a ver si le puedo ayudar un poco.

Guarda de nuevo el papel en el lugar donde se encontraba, junto con los demás elementos. Se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia los demás jounnin. Al llegar sólo le dirigió una mirada a la integrante femenino, hacíendo que ella se sonrojara.

Kakashi: Bueno, el Kage nos ha dado la posibilidad de rebastecernos, así que veamos lo que nos hace falta. Tomen esto, por medio de esta carta podremos complementarnos gratuitamente. Los veo aquí en 2 horas. Ah, por cierto, Hinata necesito que te quedes con esto. –le entrega el paquete y la chamarra de Naruto- Cuando tengas más tiempo lo examinarás y me dices lo que encuentres.

Hinata: -Extrañada por lo que el ninja copia le había confiado- Cl...cla...claro, -poniéndose nerviosa, ya que eran los objetos personales de la persona que más quiere-

Así que el grupo se acercó a las diferentes tiendas y reunieron todo lo necesario y dado el tiempo, se reunieron en la salida. Y como siempre, nuestro ninja copia llegó tarde, poniendo una de sus clasicas excusas, la cual no causó ninguna reacción favorable. Teniendo al equipo completo, kakashi llama a Yamato.

Kakashi: Donde están?

Yamato: Cerca de la aldea, aunque nos tomará un día más, ya que hemos tenido un encuentro con rebeldes.

Kakashi: Como se encuentran?

Yamato: excelente, no sufrimos daño alguno, al contrario, ellos fueron los que pagaron su osadía con la pequeña fuerza de Sakura.

Kakashi: Haha, excelente. Los alcanzaremos, nos dirigimos para allá.

Yamato: Si. Cuando lleguen a la ciudad, llámenos para reunirnos nuevamente.

Se rompe la comunicación y Kakashi da la orden de continuar con el viaje, para reunirse con los demás integrantes del grupo.

Todos estuvieron moviéndose rápidamente por las ramas de los árboles, cuando se hizo de noche. Kakashi propuso descansar en ese lugar, para que descansaran un tiempo, ya que no habían podido hacerlo durante todo el día.

Cuando estuvieron preparadas las tiendas de campaña, Hinata se propuso para hacer la primera guardia, por lo cual Kakashi aceptó e inmediatamente los jounnin la dejaron sola.

Una vez que ella se acomodó enfrente de la fogata, tomó las cosas del hombre que ella ama. Encontró kunais, rollos y demás herramientas ninjas. También encontró el reloj de oro. Al darse cuenta de que estaba descompuesto, decidió verlo con su Byakugan.

Hinata: pero, qué es esto... Es ese mismo chakra que vi en la tela de Yamato... Tengo que informarle a

Kakashi... Pero y esto?

Ella observó el compartimento secreto que contenía ese papel, lo toma y un poco nerviosa se dispone a leerlo, sin embargo se detiene, sólo mirándolo. "Debo leerlo? Qué tendrá? No se si hacerlo... pero algo me dice que es importante que lo lea... Y así desdobló esa hoja un poco arrugada, ya que se veía que había sido tomada varias veces. Cuando la logró alisar el papel, sus bellos ojos que reflejaban en ese momento la luz de la luna, notaban una gran emoción.

(Dahia: En estos momentos explicaré más o menos como estaba la carta, tomando las diagonales (/) como letras subrayadas que pueden leerse y los asteriscos () letras que son ilegibles, ya por los rayones del mismo escritor o que Hinata no pudo desifrar por la espantosa letra. Esta carta era un bosquejo que hizo Naruto durante su viaje... por lo que podremos encontrar un poco de incoherencias durante la redacción. Espero que no sea tedioso... pero quiero dar a notar el pensamiento de nuestro ninja estrella mientras escribia)

"/Querída/ Hinata,

Se que en estos momentos estoy en una (/horrorosa/) aburrida misión, donde tengo que escoltar al (/malencarado/) Príncipe de (). Pero, en esta noche que no he podido conciliar el sueño, ha sido en parte ayuda para (/saber/) darme cuenta de que yo (/te /) aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí: acordarte cada año de mi cumpleaños, comer conmigo Ramen (aunque se que no es de todo de tu agrado hihi)... en fin, eres alquien (/de que cualquier hombre puede enamorarse/) en quien se puede confiar, () y sobretodo querer.

Esta noche extraño mucho tu compañia, ya que, aunque Yamato es muy simpático y me cuida,no puede compararse contigo. Con esta carta quiero expresarte todo lo que agradecido que estoy (/ y lo que siento por tí/). Quiero invitarte a salir. Cuándo puedes? Esperare ansioso por tu respuesta ()

(Dahia: aparecen muchos rayones)

Quiero decirte que yo, bueno, yo en estos años he podido pues tu sabes, encontrar en tí algo que jamás encontré en nadie, incluida Sakura (/que juraba amar/), ese algo me hace sentir muy bien y por ello quiero decirte si tu quieres () (/novia/)

(Dahia: de nuevo muchos rayones)

Te amo Hinata, no lo puedo (/negar/) evitar. No se que es lo que has hecho en mí, pero sólo al mirarte me lleno de felicidad, tienes ese algo que me hace olvidar todas mis tristezas y mis penas... Tus ojos al mirarlos me hacen sentir pleno, llenandome ese vacio que siempre he tenido en mi vida.

Quiero ..."

(Dahia: La carta estaba inconclusa...)

Hinata no pudo contenerse y se puso a llorar, sin embargo estas lágrimas ya no emanaban inseguridad y tristeza, al contrario, eran de felicidad y sobretodo cada una de ellas la llenaba de seguridad, del poder y fuerza para encontrar al ser que ama y que, después de tanto tiempo correspondía a ese sentimiento. –Te encontraremos, y después podremos hacer esa cita, mi Naruto-kun- se dijo a sí misma.

Hinata: Pero ahora no podemos descansar. Tengo que decirle a Kakashi-sensei acerca del reloj.

Ella se dirigió a la casa de campaña donde se encontraba el sensei. Lo llama y el, después de 2 minutos, salió.

Kakashi: Hinata –Bostezando- que ocurre?

Hinata: Kakashi-sensei, encontré que el reloj que está en las cosas de Naruto-kun tiene una cantidad pequeña de chakra, el cual es la misma de la tela que tiene Yamato-san.

Kakashi: qué has dicho? Déjame verla –Hinata le entrega el reloj- Hinata, puedo aplicarle un poco de mi chakra al reloj? Podrás identificar el rastro del Chakra de este individuo?

Hinata: -Desconcertada y sin entender lo que le decía- si, claro

Kakashi aplicó un poco de chakra y en ese momento el reloj empezaba a funcionar. Cuando el segundero marcó las 12, de uno de los costados apareció una luz roja, la cual indicaba un camino. Esta permanecía constante, aunque Kakashi la moviera.

Kakashi: pero que es esto... Chicos –a los que estaban dormidos- despierten, al parecer tenemos una pista.

Salieron inmediatamente los jounnin. Al ver lo que tenía en la mano el líder dejó impresionado a uno de ellos. Sin embargo esa pequeña luz estaba desapareciendo poco a poco...

Kakashi: Hinata, mira rápido con tu Byakugan, antes de que desaparezca.

Hinata lo realizó rápidamente y observó sólo unos pocos kilómetros, ya que desapareció completamente.

Hinata: Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, no pude ver mucho, sin embargo está por esa dirección –señalándola con el dedo- la línea desapareció al cruzar esa montaña. Podemos ir ahí e investigar.

Shino: No, esperen. Mandaré a uno de mis insectos. Es mejor explorar la zona antes de adentrarnos a ella, ya que puede ser peligroso. Además debemos descansar, sino... no podremos con lo que hay allá.

Kakashi: tienes razón, no debemos apresurarnos. Hinata has hecho un excelente trabajo. Mañana nos moveremos a esa dirección. Se lo comentaré a Yamato.

Sai:-dirigiéndose a la kunoichi- Hinata, puedes ver de nuevo el reloj?

Hinata lo observa nuevamente con el Byakugan, cuando ve que el chakra dentro del reloj ha desaparecido.

Hinata: No puede ser! Ya no tiene más chakra...

Sai: lo supuse.

Kakashi: A qué te refieres?

Sai: Nosotros también tenemos esos sistemas. Son objetos-mapa, los cuales se activan con el chakra del que ha marcado el recorrido. Al parecer contenía un poco y al combinarse con el de usted, se activó.

Shino: Ahora entiendo. Y no hay manera de volverlo a activar?

Sai: Imposible. Sólo responden a su dueño.

Todos quedaron asombrados por este artefacto. –Bueno, por lo menos esto nos ha dado algo-dijo Kakashi-ahora a descansar. Tenemos que recobrar fuerzas. Hinata yo continuaré con la guardia, ve a dormir-.

Hinata: Entendido –Se acercó a la fogata, tomó cariñosamente las cosas de su amado y cuando se dirigía a la tienda de campaña, Kakashi la detuvo, -Te prometo que lo encontraremos- dirigiéndose a la chica, la cual no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco –muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei- Respondió e inmediatamente se fue a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente Kakashi habló con Yamato informándole lo ocurrido en la noche. Yamato y su grupo para ese entonces ya se encontraban en la aldea del Trueno.

Yamato:-hablando con Kakashi- Entiendo. Sólo que necesitamos obtener más información y después nos reuniremos.

Kakashi: Excelente. Háblame cuando estén listos, ya que necesitamos estar juntos nuevamente. Cambio y fuera

Yamato: -dirigiéndose al grupo- Tenemos noticias, al parecer dentro de las cosas de Naruto encontraron una pista del enemigo

Sakura: que has dicho? Cuál es?

Yamato: Es como una especie de mapa... Kakashi va para allá, por lo que tenemos que reunirnos con el representante de la aldea e investigar acerca de Naruto. Sakura tu vendrás conmigo, Kiba ve a la morgue y pide algo que te ayude a encontrar el rastro de los agresores del príncipe y ustedes, Sasuke y Neji, obtengan información de los ciudadanos. Nos reuniremos en 4 horas. Entendido?

Todos: Si!

Sasuke: -a Sakura- Cuidado, no quiero perderte a tí también

Sakura: -ruborizada- No te preocupes, cualquier cosa que pase, se las informaremos. Nos vemos

Y así todos se separan. Al mismo tiempo, por los atentados que habían surgido en los anteriores días, en la aldea de la Piedra había activado a fase S (maxima seguridad), y por lo mismo, se abrieron las puertas del pueblo hasta las 10 de la mañana, provocando un gran grupo de aldeanos que requerian acceder al lugar.

Dentro del grupo se encontraba a una jóven, de 19 años aproximadamente, la cual poseía unos bellos ojos verde-esmeraldas. Su cabello largo, de color ébano, era sujetado con un pequeño listón dorado. Estaba vestida con un bello kimono blanco con franjas del mismo color del listón. El vestuario daba a notar el cuerpo escultural de una bella mujer. Con su maravillosa sonrisa, logró provocar algunas caídas y choques en postes de los espectadores que perdían la mirada por ella.

A los pocos metros se ve a un hombre alto, el cual logró sobresalir por sus 195 centímetros de estatura. El tenía cabello café-rojizo, un poco largo, tapando un poco sus ojos color miel. Era muy delgado, sin embargo se podía observar que su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado. A lado suyo, hablando con este, estaba un chico de 20 años, de la misma manera, alto, pero no tanto como su compañero (aproximadamente 15 centímetros menos). El tenía la tez morena, cabello corto y ojos negros, los cuales sólo estaban viendo a la bella joven que atraía de la misma manera, otras miradas.

...:-en voz baja-Maldita sea, si hubiera sabido que esta mujer llamaría tanto la atención, no le hubiera permitido usar eso tan... pero tan llamativo

...:Tranquilízate Tetsuya, es excelente. Como lo dije, con su belleza logrará obtener lo que necesitamos. Así que no te preocupes. –en un tono pícaro- Recuerda que los celos matan :P

Tetsuya: Cállate idiota! Kei, me caes mal.

Kei: Las verdades siempre duelen, verdad? Hahahahaha –burlándose de su compañero- Cálmate hombre, es mejor que nos concentremos en lo que venimos a hacer... no pierdas la vista en otra cosa...

Tetsuya: Lo siento.

Y al final de todo ese tumulto, estaban 2 sujetos observando el espectáculo. Uno de ellos tenía la edad de 32 años. En su rostro podía verse madurez y plenitud. Sus ojos frívolos de color azúl observaban a los alrededores, mientras su cabello castaño era movido por una pequeña ráfaga de viento. Su compañero, de 19 años aproximadamente, miraba a todos los lugares con sus grandes ojos azúles. Su cabello era dorado como el sol y su piel blanca, mostrando tres franjas en cada mejilla. La vestimenta de ambos era sencilla, pantalones cómodos y playeras simples con colores adecuados al clima del día (hacía mucho calor), sin embargo uno de ellos presentaba el color naranja.

...: Esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Aunque la seguridad está puesta, no será gran obstáculo para nosotros, que opinas, Kuroga?

Kuroga: -sin ver a su acompañante- Así es Takeshi –observando a un edificio cercano- no hay guardia en esa torre.

Takeshi: Cierto, no tienen defensa suficiente. No cabe duda. Atacaremos en la noche.

Kuroga: Yo me limitaré hoy sólo a observarlos... no quiero participar.

Takeshi: Entiendo. No te preocupes, nosotros haremos el trabajo de hoy... –meditando un momento- pero me encantaría saber el porqué de tu decisión

Kuroga: Mientras ustedes atacan, yo iré por el pergamino. La última vez el idiota de Tetsuya casi lo pierde.

Takeshi: Lo sé, por eso lo golpeaste... aunque no debes hacerlo tan fuerte, recuerda que lo necesitamos a él también

Kuroga no contestó y siguió por el camino. Al cabo de 20 minutos el plan entraba en acción. La bella joven, seguida por muchos hombres, hacía la plática y sacaba la información a su propia manera: coqueteando.

Los otros cuatro observaron todo los alrededores, el centro de la ciudad, la sede-torre, las viviendas y sobretodo el número de guardias en cada uno de los puntos de vigilancia.

Al cabo de 7 horas, la joven se dirigía a uno de los puestos de comida. Había podido zafarse de toda la bola de chicos que la seguían. Cuando entra ve a 4 hombres sentados en la mesa que daba al fondo del local.

...:-Dirigiéndose a ellos- porfín los encuentro. Me muero de hambre

...: Tohru, porque has llegado tan tarde. Ya tenías preocupado y lleno de celos a Tetsuya

Tetsuya: Cállate Kei! Yo celoso de esta zorra, no me hagas reír

Kei: bueno, si tu lo dices... -dirigiéndose a la joven- Que pasó?

Tohru: Lo siento –sentándose alado del celoso- Lo que ocurrió fue, que mientras caminaba en la calle principal, un hombre de aproximadamente 35 años se me acercó...

--Flashback--

...: disculpe señorita, que hace usted aquí tan sola. Recuerde que hay unos maleantes por los alrededores y pueden atacarla

Tohru: No se preocupe señor. Estoy aquí porque busco una medicina para mi hermano. Él está enfermo y me dijeron que aquí la podía encontrar, pero no se en donde. Además –poniendo una cara pícara y sensual- no he podido ya que hay muchos jóvenes que se acercan y me hablan...

...: Entiendo, lo hacen, ya que usted es demasiado bella... Lamento molestarla, así que la dejo, no sin antes indicarle donde puede comprar lo que necesita

Tohru: No se preocupe, en verdad no me molesta su presencia. Es más, me encantaría que usted me llevara. Suelo perderme muy fácil.

...: Gracias. Pero antes me presentaré. Mi nombre es Himura Kato y soy el jefe de vigilancia de la aldea. Mucho gusto

Tohru: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Akashi Yumi. Gracias por aceptar acompañarme.

Pasando unos minutos la joven del kimono caminaba con él.

Tohru (o Yumi en este caso): Disculpe la pregunta, sin embargo quisiera saber el porqué de tanta seguridad. He ido a la aldea cercana de ustedes y por desgracia no me dejaron entrar, ya que los soldados se opusieron sin darme alguna explicación. Y aquí veo que se repiten los esquemas

Kato: Señorita, lo que pasa es que las aldeas cercanas a esta fueron atacadas y completamente devastadas

Yumi: Qué ha dicho? Pero cómo? –Fingiendo preocupación y asombro-

Kato: Se lo contaré ya que se ha ganado mi confianza. Hace días fueron robados los pergaminos sagrados de aldeas cercanas a la nuestra y lo que hacemos es defender el nuestro.

Yumi: Pergamino sagrado? Qué es eso?

Kato: Son rollos que contienen los secretos de cada una de las aldeas.

Yumi: Entiendo –Agachando la mirada- y es por ello...

Kato: Así es. Lamento que todos ustedes pasen por esto, sin embargo no permitiremos que nadie nos robe nuestro tesoro

Yumi: Se que lo protegerán, ya lo verá. Como puedo ver hay mucha seguridad aquí.

Kato: Se equivoca. Desgraciadamente no contamos con los suficientes jounnin. Esperamos la ayuda de una de las aldeas aleadas a la nuestra.

Yumi: No puede ser –Abraza al jefe de seguridad- Tengo mucho miedo... No quiero que le pase nada a nadie... Maldito ladrón!

Kato: Ladrones dirá. Estos trabajan en equipo y sabemos que son cinco.

Yumi: 5? Pero cómo, sólo 5 personas?

Kato: Así es. Ellos pueden devastar toda la ciudad en muy pocos minutos. Lástima que sabemos tan poco de ellos.

Yumi: -con un rostro asustado- tan poco... a que se refiere?

Kato: Si, lo único que sabemos es que uno de ellos es muy poderoso y genera una aurea rojiza a su alrededor, la cual puede ayudarle a devastar toda una ciudad; y también que uno de ellos es mujer...

Yumi: Malditos! Como pueden hacer esto... –llorando- porqué lo hacen... por su culpa todos los aldeanos tienen que sufrir...

Kato: Muchas gracias por su preocupación Señorita. Mire, vamos a comprar la medicina, y en caso de que quiera continuar en la aldea, le ofrezco una habitación en la sede. Estará completamente segura ahí.

Yumi: muchas gracias...

--Fin del Flashback--

Tohru: Que pude hacer? Es por ello que me tardé tanto. Lo siento pero fue necesario.

Tetsuya: -pensó-(maldito rabo verde, lo voy a matar)

Takeshi: Excelente información, en verdad tú y tu belleza son únicas. Ahora bien, el plan de atacar hoy es un hecho. Ya que si llegan las tropas de ayuda nos costará más de trabajo y pueden descubrirnos.

Kei: Así es. Nosotros atacaremos al norte y Kuroga al...

Kuroga: Yo iré por el rollo. Ustedes harán el resto

Tohru: Pero...

Takeshi: Ya lo hablé con él y es justo. Kuroga últimamente no nos ha dejado divertirnos y el hecho de no perder tiempo es de gran ventaja...

Mientras el enemigo planea el movimiento de la noche, en un lago dentro del pueblo aparece un sapo, el cual sirve como medio de transporte para un jounnin, el cual, al salir de la rana se dirigió al centro de la ciudad. Estando ahí y después de caminar durante algún tiempo, encontró un restaurante-bar y entró.

...: Muy buenas tardes, disculpe la molestia –dirigiéndose al cantinero- estoy buscando a un chico de 19 años de edad, esta es su foto –Se la muestra-

Cantinero: Lamento decirle que no he visto a nadie parecido. Sin embargo puedo recomendarle que vaya a la sede o a la entrada principal. Ahí le podrán ayudar, ya que tienen el control de quienes entran y salen de la aldea.

...: Muchas gracias. Que tenga una excelente noche. –Cuando se disponía a salir, una persona lo reconoció, deteniéndolo.

...: pero si eres tu Jiraiya! Hace mucho que no venías!

Jiraiya: Hoooo, pero si eres tú Hide! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!

Hide: Así es, ya son años hombre, y dime, a qué se debe tu agradable visita?

Jiraiya: Estoy en busca de...

Hide: Hahaha –interrumpiéndole-, seleccionando información para tu libro verdad? Sigues siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre, hahahahaha

Jiraiya: Lo de pervertido dejémoslo así, eso es un vicio, sin embargo al que busco no es chica, es un chico

Hide: ohhh, desde cuando cambiaste tus preferencias –con voz burlona-

Jiraiya: Si serás idiota! A la persona que busco la considero como si fuera mi nieto! Además es importante para mi aldea... En verdad que tu humor sigue siendo el mismo... idiota

Hide: lo siento, pero me dices que buscas a un chico, me haces pensar muy, pero muy mal... y dime, como es. Si es que ha pasado por aquí te podré decir.

Jiraiya: Mira, es él –le muestra la foto de Naruto-

Hide: Ohh! Pero si este tiene la cara del Cuarto! Madre mía los mismos ojos y el cabello!

Jiraiya: Es obvio... él es su hijo

Hide: O.O eeemmmm... no lo puedo creer, el cuarto tuvo un hijo... Si que me sorprendes... Ahora entiendo lo de nieto. Lamento decirte que no he visto ese rostro por aquí.

Pero como mi buen amigo y al deberte tantos favores te ayudaré a buscarlo. Tienes más fotos?

Jiraiya: Desgraciadamente no, pero en verdad agradezco tu ayuda, aunque te recomiendo que no te metas con él; si lo ves no te le enfrentes... Su fuerza es mayor a la mía.

Hide: Entiendo. El alumno supera al maestro... Si lo encuentro te avisaré... bueno vamos a buscarlo

Jiraiya: Muchas gracias

Así los dos amigos salieron a buscar a Naruto. Pasaron así dos horas y por suerte del Sannin, entró a un restaurante pidiendo algo de comer cuando sacó la foto del desaparecido.

...1: Pero mira, es la foto del chico guapo! –Susurrando una mujer a otra- Este viejo sabrá quién es?

...2: Pues pregúntale

...1: Pero es tu mesa! No me atrevo...

Jiraiya: -interrumpiendo la conversación de ellas el escucho todo lo que dijeron- Disculpen bellas damas, han visto a este chico por aquí?

Mujer1: si, así es –un poco sonrojada- hoy lo ví cerca del parque...

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

No olviden dejar reviews!! No saben como me motivan... Hasta la próxima!!


	6. Encuentros Recuperado?

**_BAJO SU CONTROL_**

_"No vengaremos del mundo ninja... y contigo lo lograremos"_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Encuentros... Recuperado?**

Jiraiya: -interrumpiendo la conversación de ellas el escucho todo lo que dijeron- Disculpen bellas damas, han visto a este chico por aquí?

Mujer1: si, así es –un poco sonrojada- hoy lo ví cerca del parque...

Jiraiya: Que?! Como a qué hora? Estaba solo? –Alzando un poco la voz-

Mujer 2: No, estaba con otro sujeto muy guapo –un poco asustada por la reacción del Sannin-... al parecer eran hermanos. Los vimos como eso de las 3 de la tarde... No estoy muy segura

Jiraiya: (no puedo creerlo, está aquí y piensan atacar al pueblo) -pensó- muchas gracias bellezas por la información. Debo irme, pero no sin antes darles esto –tomó dos rosas del florero que estaba cerca de él-

Las jóvenes se quedaros viendo con ternura y amor al Sannin. Jiraiya salió rápidamente del restaurante y se dirigió a la sede. – Tengo que avisar lo que va a pasar, no puedo permitir que Naruto ataque de nuevo...-dijo.

Transcurrió el tiempo y como a las 3 de la mañana logran verse a lo lejos de la sede a 5 personas, con capas negras, las cuales cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo, dejando sólo sus pies al descubierto.

...: Listos. Empezamos todo. Tohru, Tetsuya, Kuroga y Kei, recuerden el plan y no se salgan de él... no quiero que se estropee todo por un error suyo.

Kuroga: Calla y déjanos trabajar. El que estorba ahora eres tú. El plan era empezar a las 2 no a las 3, idiota.

Takeshi: Calma...calma –con una gota clásica de manga-, ya estamos aquí, así que...

Kei: Así que tanto Tetsuya como yo iremos a los puntos norte y oeste, respectivamente. Tohru necesitamos que te encargues de los soldados del este, y tanto Kuroga como Takeshi irán al sur, pudiendo así obtener lo que hemos venido a buscar.

Todos: Si! –Yéndose rápidamente Takeshi y Kuroga-

De pronto aparece enfrente de ellos una pequeña rana, de color rojizo. Esta dirigía la mirada a uno de los integrantes.

Rana: quienes son ustedes... Dejen ver sus rostros

Tohru: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!! UNA RANA QUE HABLA! QUE ES ESTO! –Tomando del brazo al integrante alado de ella-.

Tetsuya: Pero miren que tenemos aquí... Ya me dio hambre de nuevo, que te parece si hago con ella unas deliciosas ancas de rana fritas... Delicioso!

Kei: Tu siempre pensando en la comida. Terminemos con ella antes de que sea tarde... ESPEREN! –gritándoles a los dos que se habían alejado primero-

Takeshi: Pero qué demonios pasa Kei... –Viendo a la rana- Pero que es eso! Kuroga, tu también tienes ranas cierto? Sabes de dónde demonios salió esta?

Sin embargo Kuroga permaneció en silencio, mirando hacia una de las calles cercanas.

Takeshi: Kuroga, te he dicho que...

En ese momento el joven se acercó hacia donde estaba el líder del grupo y le dijo en voz muy baja –yo me encargo de este. Al parecer sabe de nosotros y puede que haya informado de nuestra llegada. Toma el camino que le fue enseñado a Tohru y roba el pergamino. Yo pelearé solo... no quiero escusas, vayan rápido y punto.

Takeshi: Te lo encargamos. –A los demás- Vengan conmigo, Kuroga se hará cargo de este.

Todos: Si! – y dejaron al ojiazúl a solas con esa rana

Kuroga: Idiota, porque tienes que mandar a esta rana... No me hagas perder el tiempo... Sal de una buena vez!

En ese momento, de las sombras aparece el ermitaño sapo.

Jiraiya: (No cabe duda, esa voz)- pensó- No creo que sea más idiota que tú. Yo no tengo que esconder mi rostro bajo esa capa... Muéstrate

Kuroga: hahahahaha, mira viejo idiota, déjate de hacerte el fuerte... No me hagas perder mi tiempo, odio hacer esperar. Mejor regresa a tu asilo, y así podré perdonar tu inservible vida...

Jiraiya: Calla y muestra tu rostro. Odio pelear con alguien que no conozco

Kuroga: Si tanto insistes, viejo... Hace mucho que no tengo una buena batalla... espero que no me desilusiones...

Y así poco a poco se fue quitando la capa. Cuando por fín se descubrió su rostro el Sannin no podría dar crédito a lo que veía, se quedo pasmado por lo que estaba pasando...

Jiraiya: Pero hombre, que demonios crees que estás haciendo... A que estás jugando... Naruto!

Kuroga: Naruto? Hahahahaha, además de viejo, loco... no se dé que me estás hablando...

Jiraiya: Pero es que no lo recuerdas, eres Uzumaki Naruto, naciste en Konoha y…

Kuroga: Demonios! Viejo sí que estás ciego y loco. Para tu sucia presencia soy sólo Kuroga, y vengo de la aldea del viento...

Jiraiya: Naruto... NARUTO! Despierta! Que te ha pasado? –Ve al joven con tristeza-

El chico no dejaba de ver a Jiraiya con desprecio. Jiraiya se acercaba poco a poco a Kuroga... o mejor dicho a Naruto. Cuando se encontraba cerca, este volteó a ver a sus compañeros que habían desaparecido entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Kuroga: (ya no me ven, excelente) –pensó- Como te puedo dar a entender que no soy ese tipo... –cruza los brazos- Ya se!

En ese momento genera 3 clones de sobra. Uno de ellos ataca a Jiraiya, el cual desaparece de un sólo golpe, sin embargo inmediatamente es atacado por un jutsu que él conocía perfectamente...

Kuroga: RASENGAN!

Jiraiya, tratando de escapar de ese poder destructivo, genero la misma técnica a tiempo, haciendo que las dos chocaran, provocando una gran explosión. En los alrededores sólo se podía ver una gran luz y un estruendo tal, que todos los habitantes se despertaron.

Tetsuya: Ese idiota. Y se queja que hacemos ruido, apurémonos.

Kei: No. Es demasiado tarde... Tenemos que huir

Tohru: Pero... y el pergamino?

Takeshi: Está perdido. Además el chico puede perder el control... Y no quiero que pase eso...

Kei: Vamos por él –Todos aceptaron la proposición y rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar del estruendo-.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Kuroga de pie, cubriéndose nuevamente con la capa y a un hombre maduro levantándose con dificultad. Tohru dio un respiro de tranquilidad al ver que su compañero estaba bien.

Kuroga: Espero haberte demostrado que conmigo no debes jugar... Me has sorprendido, la misma técnica... Sin embargo no puedo divertirme más contigo, por tu culpa he arruinado todo... y por eso lo pagarás –Hizo nuevamente dos clones de sombra, los cuales contraatacaron al Sannin. Jiraiya no daba crédito a lo que veía, a la persona que estimaba como nieto ahora lo atacaba sin piedad... Nuevamente el ermitaño logró esquivar el golpe que le enseñó con tanta ilusión. Kuroga era el chico que semanas antes respondía al nombre de Naruto y que felizmente saludaba al ermitaño sapo. El Sannin no daba crédito al gran poder de Naruto, el cual jamás quiso demostrar, por razones desconocidas. –Pero… pero qué demonios pasa por su cabeza…- Pensó. En esos momentos Jiraiya estaba en grandes problemas, porque no podía semejar ninguno de los ataques de ahora su enemigo. Cada vez el ermitaño mostraba cansancio y dolor, e inclusive Kuroga logró, por medio de un engaño, darle con el Rasengan, lanzándolo muy lejos.

Jiraiya: -Después de lograr detenerse por medio de un árbol- Mierda! Si que te has hecho fuerte... Nunca me imaginé que tanto – escupa un poco de sangre- Ahora más que nunca debo de traerte de vuelta

Kuroga permanecía inmóvil, viendo como el Sannin se ponía nuevamente de pie. Él permanecía de frente, sólo mirando fijamente cada movimiento de su contrincante –En verdad sí que es un viejo difícil, me está costando mucho trabajo acabarlo. Tengo que deshacerme de él lo antes posible para ir por lo que he venido... Sin embargo, que es esto que estoy sintiendo? No quiero hacerlo... no obstante...- se dijo en voz baja.

Kei: Tenemos que detener todo esto, si no lo perderemos... –estando un poco distanciados de Kuroga, por el miedo de salir heridos por la batalla-

Takeshi: Pero ahora es imposible acercarnos... Tohru... Necesitamos que nos indiques cuando debemos actuar para controlarlo

Tohru: Aún no. Si dejamos ese sentimiento de odio ahora, lo podrá utilizar en nuestra contra. Dejemos que lo descargue un poco más, aunque... No sé qué es esto que siento… –Gritándole a su compañero, ya que este permanecía de pie y sin moverse, sin embargo podía sentir la joven que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder-

Kei: Pero…

Tohru: No Kuroga Espera!! Tenemos que irnos...

Al terminar esas palabras, todos los presentes pudieron observar que empezaba a emanar el chico el aura roja, el cual poco a poco cubrió el cuerpo de Kuroga. Y mostraba la saliente de una cola, la cual era formada por el aura misma

Kuroga: -Enfadado- CALLATE! ESTA ES MI PELEA! LARGO!! – Y nuevamente se abalanzó contra de Jiraiya, el cual pudo difícilmente esquivar el ataque-

Tanto los habitantes como los ninjas que acababan de llegar veían horrorizados el espectáculo que estaban viendo. Todo lo que había sido informado era cierto, ese sujeto de la capa negra atacaba su ciudad **No lograron ver su rostro, por fortuna**.

Sin embargo, poco a poco el chico empezaba a perder la consciencia, al punto de atacar tanto a los aldeanos cercanos como a sus propios compañeros que se acercaron para tranquilizarlo. El áurea lograba dar a entender que cinco colas habían sido liberadas al fin. Los shinobi que acompañaban al atacante se movilizaron rápidamente alrededor suyo y empezaron a realizar sellos. –Maldita sea, espero que no sea demasiado tarde... Rápido mujer!- gritó uno de ellos. Y antes de que los shinobi lograran terminar el jutsu fueron lanzados por el chakra del Kyubi.

Tanto el Sannin legendario como los demás espectadores no daban crédito a lo que veían. Y segundos después y sin que sus compañeros pudieran detenerlo, Kuroga corrió rápidamente hacia el bosque se encontraba como frontera de la ciudad.

Aprovechando la situación Jiraiya realizó rápidamente un jutsu de invocación, sacando a una de sus ranas, de un tamaño considerable.

Jiraiya: Ve y trae al chico...

Rana: A la orden! –E inmediatamente salió en rastro de Naruto-

Mientras los encapuchados se reunieron…

Kei: Mierda! Lo hemos perdido todo! Vámonos, no podemos perder más tiempo.

Tohru: NO, ESPERA! Tenemos que ir por…

Takeshi: No Tohru, ahora lo hemos perdido… Se ha salido de nuestras manos el controlarlo...

Tohru: Puedo int…

Kei: -Interrumpiéndola fuertemente- Entiende! Vámonos!

Y con ello desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Toda la gente reunida en ese momento, cayeron al suelo extrañados y exaltados, pero felices, ya que su aldea y sobretodo sus secretos estaban a salvo, aunque no dejaban de ver al ermitaño, el cual estaba de pie, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde salió Naruto.

Jiraiya: Tengo que ir por él… pero no tengo tanta fuerza –saca uno de los sellos que había preparado anteriormente, los cuales servían para controlar el poder del Kyubi- tengo una sola oportunidad… sino alguno de los dos morirá…

Invoca a otra de sus ranas y al subirse en ella fueron por el chico que había perdido el control ante el poder del demonio. En el camino pudo ver con tristeza que la rana que había mandado a seguir a Kuroga estaba muerta. Al cabo de andar 30 minutos encontró a Naruto sentado en una rama, el cual había perdido dos de las colas (**al parecer se había calmado un poco).**

Jiraiya: Naruto, escúchame –Gritando a lo lejos- tenemos que hablar

Sin embargo el joven no volteó

Jiraiya: -Para sí- Esta es mi oportunidad… AHORA! –Sacando el papel que llevaba ese sello-

Y rápidamente se abalanzó a Naruto, el cual al verle generó un Rasengan.

La noche estaba clara, no había nubes y la luna, cuarto menguante, alumbraba a los dos shinobi, iluminaba una pelea que por fín llegaba a su fin. Tanto Kuroga como Jiraiya lograron su objetivo: Jiraiya colocó en la frente del joven el papel, tranquilizando el poder del Kyubi… logrando desmayarle y Kuroga… colocó el poder cerca del pecho del Sannin… tirándolo a unos cuantos metros donde este último cayó.

Pasaron así aproximadamente 10 minutos, levantándose con una gran dificultad el mayor de los dos.

Jiraiya: Tengo… tengo que llevármelo, sino será demasiado tarde y no puedo darme el lujo de perderlo una vez más. –Viendo a Naruto- En verdad eres fuerte... Mierda en verdad me duele… apenas tengo fuerzas para seguir caminando... Tenemos que llegar rápidamente a la aldea -Realiza un jutsu de invocación y saca a dos ranas, las cuales eran pequeñas a comparación con la invocada anteriormente. -Saben quienes son Kakashi y "Yamato", cierto? Pues sigan su rastro y avísenles que la misión ha terminado, voy en camino a la aldea con Naruto. Vayan y díganles que los esperamos allá.

Las ranas se movilizaron por el bosque, el cual era iluminado por esa bella luz de luna. El ermitaño sapo se sentó un momento para tratar la herida del último jutsu, recargándose en la rana, después de "curarse", acomodó a Naruto en el suelo y checó si tenía heridas. Le quitó la capa y sorprendido vio que su cuerpo, en casi su totalidad estaba vendado. –Dios, esas heridas de que son, Tsunade podrá curarlo... y a mí también... Naruto, en verdad estoy asombrado de tu poder, me has superado increíblemente... porqué nunca nos mostraste tus avances?

Se levantó y tomó al jounnin e invocó a la rana más grande que tenía

Jiraiya: Gamabunta llévanos inmediatamente a Konoha...

Gamabunta: has encontrado al chico, como se encuentra

Jiraiya: no lo se... ahora ve rápido

Gamabunta: a la orden, pero después de esto me tendrás que dar una gran cantidad de sake, hace mucho que no me pagas los favores que te hago

Jiraiya: A callar, te lo pagaré después, mientras vámonos.

Y a grandes saltos se movilizó en el bosque, a este paso, llegarían en la mañana a la aldea. En tanto una de las ranas, pasando 4 horas, llegó con el equipo del heredero del poder del primero.

Yamato: Que has dicho? Es una noticia excelente, Jiraiya no tiene el nombre de Sannin por nada... Tengo que avisarles y partir enseguida a Konoha. Muchas gracias por traernos grandes noticias. Ahora puedes irte

Rana: Gracias –desapareciendo por un charco de agua que había generado la misma al llegar por la ventana-

Yamato: Naruto, por fin...

Salió de su recámara, ya que el jefe de la aldea les dejó quedarse en uno de los cuartos de la sede, porque había anochecido y no dejó que se fueran por el peligro de encontrarse con el ex-grupo de 5 personas.

Yamato primero se acercó a la habitación en la que se encontraban Sakura y Sasuke. Llamó a la puerta y unos momentos después salió el pelinegro

Yamato: Alístense, regresamos a Konoha. Puedes avisarles a los demás, ya que tengo que hablar con el jefe

Sasuke: Pero regresar... no podemos, tenemos que seguir bus...

Yamato: Son órdenes de Jiraiya...-interrumpiendo con un tono alegre y descansado- Está ya en camino hacia Konoha... con Naruto...

Al escuchar ese nombre, la ojiverde se levantó inmediatamente de una de las camas del cuarto (no habrán pensado que dormían en la misma cama, verdad?). Se acercó rápidamente a la puerta y vio la expresión del Sasuke, el cual presentó una cara de alivio y una gran sonrisa

Sasuke: Hablas en serio?! –a Yamato- Está Jiraiya-sama con Naruto? – A Sakura- Sakura, prepara todas nuestras cosas, Naruto está con Jiraiya-sama... Vamos en seguida a Konoha! Yo iré a avisarle a Neji y a Kiba.

Sakura: - Muy contenta, llorando un poco- SI!! En 5 minutos estoy lista!

Yamato: (Veo lo importante que es Naruto para ellos...) Excelente. En 20 minutos en la entrada del pueblo.

Yamato los deja y se dirige a la oficina del jefe de la aldea. Mientras tanto Sakura entra felizmente al cuarto y se cambia de ropa, sin darse cuenta que el ojinegro la estaba observando.

Sasuke: -un poco ruborizado- Sa... Sakura, en verdad eres muy bella

Sakura: - Roja como un tomate- O/o pero que estás viendo! Ve a avisarles a los demás... Tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente! Corre!

Sasuke: Como ordenes, amor... –saliendo del cuarto rápidamente, tanto por la emoción de avisarles a sus compañeros de la Azaña del Sannin como por terror a la fuerza de la pelirrosa-

Y como dijo Yamato, a los 20 minutos ya estaban todos en la puerta. Yamato trató de comunicarse con Kakashi, sin embargo este no contestaba al llamado, -que les estará pasando, estará dormido?- se dijo.

Yamato: chicos, vámonos. Llegaremos en 1 día si no descansamos. Están de acuerdo con eso?

Todos: si!

Y partieron inmediatamente. En ese momento daban alrededor de las 6 de la mañana y empezaban a darse señales de que amanecería pronto. Kakashi había leído toda la noche **por eso no escuchó el llamado de Yamato** y fue interrumpida una rana que se mostró arriba del libro

Kakashi: ahhhh! – Se asustó al ver la aparición inesperada de la rana- Pero... pero si eres tu una de las ranas de Jiraiya!

Rana 2: Hola Kakashi, traigo noticias. Tienen que regresar a Konoha, son órdenes de Jiraiya

Kakashi: A que te refieres? A caso ha pasado algo en la aldea? –Exaltándose un poco-

Rana 2: No, al contrario, encontró a Naruto-san... van en camino a la aldea, en si yo creo que ya van a llegar...

Kakashi: -Con una expresión de felicidad- Naruto, porfín te encontró... Tengo que avisarles a los demás. Muchas gracias, ya puedes irte... no, espera un momento...

Rana 2: Dime

Kakashi: En qué condiciones se encuentran ambos?

Rana 2: No estoy seguro, ya que el chico estaba inconsciente y Jiraiya sin energías muy mal herido... Al parecer tuvieron una batalla

Kakashi: Muchas gracias, ahora si puedes irte. Nos veremos después

Rana 2: Adiós! –Desvanece en un pequeño charco-

Kakashi: Chicos! –Gritando en dirección de las tiendas- Levántense, la misión ha terminado

Los 3 jounnin salen de la carpa con una cara de asombro y duda

Hinata: a que se refiere con que la misión ha terminado, aún no hemos encontrado a Naruto-kun! –un poco exaltada-

Kakashi: -Sorprendido por la respuesta de la Hyuga- Hinata, Shino y Sai, antes que nada no deben enojarse y como están a mis órdenes… tienen que respetar mis decisiones. La misión ha terminado ya que Jiraiya-sama ha encontrado a Naruto y se dirigen a Konoha. Ahora tenemos que regresar y ver su estado

Los presentes se quedaron atónitos, con mencionar que Shino mostró una sonrisa **algo raro en él**. Hinata no dejaba de llorar de felicidad. Levantaron el campamento rápidamente y minutos después se alistaron para regresar a la aldea donde se encontraba su amigo "desaparecido"

En Konoha, siendo ya de mañana, en la entrada aparece esa gran rana, la cual a los pocos instantes, lentamente ayuda al lastimado Ero-sennin a bajar a Naruto, lo coloca en la espalda del Sannin y desaparece.

Los guardias que custodiaban el acceso principal de la aldea ven todo esto y corren para sostener a Jiraiya, el cual cayó del cansancio y por el dolor de las heridas que causó la pelea. Uno de ellos dio aviso a los médicos y a los pocos segundos llegó el escuadrón médico y se los llevaron al hospital.

Dentro de los pasillos de la torre-sede se ve a una joven jounnin corriendo hacia la oficina de la ajetreada Quinta

...: Tsunade-sama, llegaron... tiene que ir al hospital! Rápido, no ha tiempo que perder!

Tsunade: Shizune, de qué demonios estás hablando...

Shizune: Jiraiya-sama y Uzumaki Naruto están...

Tsunade al escuchar esos nombres se levantó e inmediatamente se dirigió al hospital, dejando todo su trabajo pendiente e inclusive a uno de los señores feudales que hablaba con ella en esos momentos

Tsunade: -dirigiéndose a la asistente- Cuál es su estado? –Corriendo hacia el hospital-

Shizune: No lo sé con exactitud, lo único que se me ha informado es que Naruto-kun está inconsciente y Jiraiya-sama presenta grandes daños internos...

Tsunade: Ese pervertido cumplió con su palabra... –Con una gran sonrisa- Aún no termina tu sueño... Naruto

CONTINUARÁ...

No olviden dejar reviews!! No saben como me motivan... Hasta la próxima!!


	7. Jutsu de control

**_BAJO SU CONTROL... Qué te han hecho Naruto?_**

_"No vengaremos del mundo ninja... y contigo lo lograremos"_

Hoy me escapé de mi laboriosa labor de hacer mi elemento de tesis... me muero por cansancio, siendo la 1:22 am... pero necesitaba liberarme de tantas líneas (seré arquitecta) y pues... qué mejor que hacerlo con los fics!

Agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia y aunque no veo los review que me encantaría (ya que un review es un punto de inspiración) les dejo el siguiente capitulo

**Capítulo 7: Jutsu de control**

Tsunade: Ese pervertido cumplió con su palabra... –Con una gran sonrisa- Aún no termina tu sueño... Naruto

La Godaime llegó al hospital y recibió el estado de cada uno. Los lee detenidamente y se dirige a su asistente.

Tsunade: Shizune, es necesario que te hagas cargo de Jiraiya. Sus heridas son graves y tienen que ser atendidas de inmediato. Yo veré a Naruto... al parecer lo de él es más serio

Shizune: A que se refiere Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: Jutsu de control... Te encargo mucho al pervertido ese por favor

Shizune: Claro, cuide de Naruto-kun… sálvelo

Y así pasaron 18 horas, donde entre los labores de salvar al Sannin y del Jinchuriki no parecían terminar. Tanto la Quinta, como su asistente, más el grupo de médicos que ayudaban mostraban un gran cansancio.

En ese momento, dentro de una gran cueva escondida en el bosque…

Tetsuya: Maldita sea... y ahora

Kei: Hombre, debemos tranquilizarnos... En esa condición no me dejas pensar en lo que vamos a hacer... –toma una botella de vino y se dispone a tomarla-

Takeshi: Así es, además no todo está perdido... tenemos los pergaminos necesarios... Tohru, me encantaría preguntarte acerca de tu jutsu... Aún hay posibilidades de recuperarlo?

Tohru: No estoy segura. Él ha sido el primero que ha roto el sello sin necesidad de un Genjutsu... Además está con esa ninja médico... Maldita sea –coloca sus manos en su rostro, cubriéndolo- Jamás pensé que me pasaría esto...

Tetsuya: -con un tono dulce raro de él- Tohru, no debes preocuparte... lo has hecho muy bien. Además no todo está perdido. Veámoslo así. Naruto será el centro de atención de Konoha, o por lo menos para la Hokage...

Kei: No debemos tomarlo a la ligera... Desgraciadamente esa era una de las aldeas que atacaría el chico... y ahora no podemos. -a Tohru- En caso de que despierte sin ser Kuroga, que va a pasar

Tohru: He bloqueado todos los recuerdos de "Naruto", por lo que no podrá saber nada en mucho tiempo... y puede ser que jamás lo recuerde. Te acuerdas del idiota que utilicé para poder averiguar lo del Kyubi?

Kei: Sí.

Tohru: pues hasta la fecha no ha recordado nada, hahahaha.- regresando al tono serio- Tenemos que olvidarnos de él... Ya no nos sirve. Kuroga será eliminado y si eso pasa, ya no servirán mis jutsus con él.

Takeshi: Demonios... tenemos que prepararnos para atacar. Se me ocurre algo. Sólo nos faltan 5 rollos...

Kei: Tohru, gente... se equivocan... No hemos perdido por completo al chico, tengo una idea...

Los primeros que llegan a la aldea de la hoja es el equipo de Yamato, ya que estaban más cerca y el entusiasmo de los compañeros del ojiazul estaban tan motivados que no dejaron que los demás descansaran ni un momento.

Sasuke: Sakura vamos a ver a Naruto... –a Yamato- lo lamento Yamato, pero necesitamos ir

Yamato: No se preocupen. Además lo más probable es que Tsunade-sama esté en el hospital. Yo veré donde está Kakashi.

Sakura: Gracias. Ahora nos retiramos –se fueron rápidamente-

Yamato: -dirigiéndose a Neji y a Kiba- Y ustedes no van a ir?

Neji: No. Ellos tienen que pasar unos momentos a solas con él... después iré yo. Ahora tengo que ir a mi casa a avisarle a mi tío que he llegado.

Kiba: Yo igual, además Akamaru está demasiado cansado... No puedo dejar que le pase algo. Vámonos Akamaru

Y así cada uno tomó su propio camino

Yamato: -toma el transmisor- Kakashi, me escuchas?

Kakashi: aquí estoy... Naruto ha...

Yamato: lo sé, ya estamos aquí. Sakura y Sasuke se dirigen al hospital. Donde están ustedes?

Kakashi: Estamos cerca, en 3 horas llegaremos. Quiero verte al llegar. Encontramos algo que nos puede ser de gran ayuda.

Yamato: Excelente. He decidido ir al hospital también... Llámame de nuevo cuando llegues. Nos vemos después. Adiós.

Kakashi: Adiós

En el hospital...

Sakura y Sasuke: Donde está Uzumaki Naruto? –A una enfermera-

Enfermera: él sigue en el quirófano.

Sakura: Que ha dicho?, cuánto tiempo lleva ya?

Enfermera: Más de 20 horas... Tsunade-sama no ha salido desde entonces. Por qué no le ayudas? Ha de estar cansada. Toma esto y ve –le da una pastilla a ambos- y tú jovencito, esperarás aquí.

Sasuke: Pero...

Sakura: -Se acerca a él y lo toma de los hombros- Te prometo que serás informado cuando sepamos algo... Dame un beso y quédate aquí, en un rato regreso...

Sasuke obedeció al médico, le dio un tierno beso, el cual duró menos de un minuto, ella se separó de él y fue a donde la enfermera le indicó.

Sasuke: Tonto, espero que te encuentres bien, nos tenías muy preocupados...

En el quirófano 1...

Tsunade: No desfallezcan! Necesito que los relevos sean rápidos... Si no lo perderemos han entendido?

Médico1: si Tsunade-sama

En eso entra Sakura junto con la enfermera.

Enfermera: Ha llegado Sakura, Tsunade-sama. Le he dado una de esas Pastillas...

Tsunade: Perfecto, ahora vete –a Sakura- Sakura, ponte atrás de mí, necesito que me ayudes un momento.

Sakura: si –se colocó atrás de la Quinta, viendo a Naruto inconsciente, con el pecho descubierto, mostrando muchas heridas pequeñas y profundas, como el tatuaje en su vientre-

Tsunade: Sakura, estoy muy cansada y necesito chakra, transmíteme un poco del tuyo para continuar. Después harás un medicamento con las yerbas que están anotadas en la lista –le muestra un ninja médico cercano a ella-. Es necesario que lo tengas en menos de 5 minutos... has entendido?

Sakura: si, enseguida –Fue al escritorio y encontró todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para la solución –Estando lista la solución en sólo 3 minutos, le avisó a la Godaime y enseguida esta le dijo.

Tsunade: Excelente, has llegado en un buen momento. Ahora dáselo a beber... pero con cuidado de romper los sellos que hemos hecho. –A los ninjas- Ustedes, saben qué hacer cuando él beba todo

Ninjas: si!

Tsunade: una vez que haya tomado todo sales rápido de ahí. Y te colocas detrás mío, necesitaré que me des chakra hasta que te lo indique... todos listos? AHORA!

Sakura fue inmediatamente con Naruto, le dio el líquido que poco a poco fue bebido, se retiró inmediatamente y le dio la energía vital a la Hokage

Tsunade: AHORA! –Todos los médicos forzaron el sello y Naruto empezó a quejarse, a un grado de emanar un poco de chakra del zorro- Mierda, sabría que esto pasaría...

...: no se preocupe, déjelo en mis manos – Se acercó y logró controlar el poco chakra del demonio-

Pasando 10 minutos, todo había terminado. Tanto la Quinta como los demás médicos quedaron exhaustos, a la expectativa de los resultados.

Tsunade: Gracias Yamato, llegaste en el momento preciso... Madre mía... he trabajado más de 20 horas...

Sakura: pero... que es lo que ha pasado?

Tsunade: Yamato, Sakura, vengan afuera... debemos hablar –a uno de los médicos- Lleven al paciente con mucho cuidado y discreción a la sede, a mi recámara. Yo misma me haré cargo de él. Necesitaré a dos de AMBU. Háganlo rápido, que en un momento iré con ustedes. Ahhh y avísenme como se encuentra Jiraiya...

Medico3: si Tsunade-sama –llevándose a Naruto-

Sakura: Tsunade-sama, que es lo que está pasando... Esas heridas de Naruto que significan?

Tsunade: Te has dado cuenta de ellas... No sé como explicárselo... sólo una vez he visto esto... y me aterra saber que Naruto fue víctima de este jutsu.

Yamato: a que se refiere?

Tsunade: -A Sakura- Está Sasuke aquí verdad? Llámalo, los veré en la sede... Estaremos en mi habitación. Tengo que ver a Naruto... no tarden

Yamato & Sakura: si, en seguida

La Sannin desaparece y Yamato como Sakura se dirigen a donde estaba Sasuke, el cual presentaba una cara de preocupación, su mirada estaba pérdida en el suelo...

Sakura: Sasuke... han terminado de tratarlo

Sasuke: -Sin cambiar su posición- Lo he visto pasar inconsciente... Que ha pasado con él?

Yamato: No lo sabemos, pero al parecer no es algo bueno. Tsunade-sama quiere que vayamos a la sede... llevan a Naruto para allá.

Sasuke: Vamos. –Se levanta y los tres se dirigen a donde está la quinta-

Con la Sannin, minutos después...

Tsunade: ahora puedo explicarles todo.

Hace aproximadamente 23 años, un shinobi apareció en la aldea e intentó atacarla. Su poder era desastroso, sin embargo el cuarto logró detenerlo, con muchos problemas. Cuando lo atraparon y lo sometieron, lo encontraron gravemente herido. Yo lo atendí y para mi sorpresa encontré que estaba siendo manipulado por un jutsu de control

Sakura: Jutsu de control? A qué se refiere?

Tsunade: Todas las marcas que tenía ese joven y ahora tiene Naruto en todo su cuerpo son agujas tipo acupuntura, las cuales poco a poco son incrustadas por medio de un control increíble y preciso de chakra en los puntos vitales. Mientras estas son colocadas en puntos estratégicos del cuerpo, a la persona al que se le aplica sufre de dolores inimaginables y llega a caer en un estado de "coma", bloqueando así todas las funciones cerebrales...

Sasuke: Pero eso es imposible... –toma la mano de la Haruno-

Tsunade: Lo grave de esto es que si llega a haber un mínimo error el paciente puede morir. Cuando las funciones cerebrales son paradas casi en su totalidad, colocan rápidamente un sello, el cual bloqueará todos los recuerdos de la persona y con ello se puede implementar una "nueva identidad"

Yamato: Eso explica el porqué Naruto atacaba las aldeas…

Tsunade: Si, pero lo alarmante es que a Naruto le fue aplicada la misma técnica dos veces...De alguna manera pudo él mismo deshacer el sello

Sakura: QUE?!

Tsunade: Romper un sello de esta magnitud significa que el no sólo puede perder la identidad falsa, si no la real... -Con un tono triste y serio- Necesitamos que despierte para ver que tanto ha sido el daño que ha recibido. Hemos podido eliminar el sello y controlar un poco el daño en su cuerpo, no obstante, él ha entrado en...

En eso entra un médico sin llamar a la puerta…

Médico: Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya ha salido del quirófano hace 2 horas y pregunta por el chico. Le hemos dado todos los detalles tratando de detenerlo... quiere venir a verlo, pero aún está débil, que debemos hacer?

Tsunade: Déjalo. Puedes retirarte... Jiraiya se encuentra aquí, no es cierto?

Jiraiya: -Aparece atrás del médico- Eres rápida... Como está? –El médico lo ve y simplemente se va-

Tsunade: No les voy a mentir... No está bien, el jutsu de control lo ha dejado en muy mal estado... ha entrado en coma…

Jiraiya: -Alarmado- Pero Tsunade no podemos hacer algo para ayudarlo?

Tsunade: Desgraciadamente ya hicimos todo lo posible... Esperemos ahora a que él mismo reaccione.

En esos momentos se ve a las afueras de Konoha al equipo de Kakashi. Hinata moría por saber lo que le había pasado a su amado. Quería verlo, decirle lo que sentía desde la academia y darle un "si" a la propuesta de la carta

Kakashi: -Al grupo- Me retiro. Descansen y no se preocupen, yo daré el informe de nuestro viaje. Así que hagan lo que deseen... –Viendo a Hinata-

Todos: Si

Kakashi desaparece y Hinata se separa del grupo, sin despedirse de Shino ni de Sai, dirigiéndose rápidamente al hospital, olvidando por completo ir a su casa y avisarle a su padre que había regresado con bien. Nada le importaba y aunque su cuerpo estaba exhausto, ella corría con tanta intensidad y ansiedad. –Tengo que verlo- Cuando llega porfín a la recepción del hospital pregunta por el paciente.

Enfermera: Lo siento, no puedo darle información acerca de Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata: Pero señorita, necesito saber cómo está... Por favor, soy una amiga de él

Enfermera: En verdad me da mucha pena, pero son órdenes de la Quinta, así que no debo de decirle a nadie acerca de la situación del paciente.

Hinata: -decepcionada y derramando una lágrima- Mu... muchas gracias...

...: Espera Hinata, yo puedo decirte donde está... ven conmigo

Hinata: -Sorprendida- Neji, ya has llegado! Dime que es lo que está pasando?

Neji: Antes que nada tienes que ir a avisarle a tu padre que ya estás aquí. Está preocupado por ti. En el camino te explico, vamos –La toma de la mano-

Y en el camino...

Neji: Hinata, no puedo mentirte. Naruto no está bien, sin embargo sigue con vida. Ha sido atendido ya por la Quinta... Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a buscar a Sakura y a Sasuke para que nos den más información

Hinata: -Con la mirada baja y en tono muy triste- Vi... vivirá??

Neji: Si, debes de estar segura. Recuerda que no es una persona que se rinda fácilmente.

Hinata: -Un poco más animada- Tienes razón –se quita las lágrimas- Ahora veré a mi padre e inmediatamente después iré a buscar a Sakura.

Neji: -Con una expresión de ternura- Si... es más, vamos los dos, te parece?

Hinata contestó afirmativamente. Una vez que los dos llegaron a la mansión Hyuga, se encontraron con la hija pequeña del líder del clan. Esta al ver a su hermana mayor triste se acercó a ella y sin decir una sola palabra, le dio un beso en la mejilla, retirándose después. Ella podía entender el sentir de su hermana, ya que estaba informada de la llegada del rubio.

Entrando a uno de los cuartos de la mansión se encontraba sentado el padre de las dos jóvenes Kunoichis.

Hiashi: Hinata, has vuelto sana y salva. Excelente, ahora ve a descansar y a desempacar. Cuando termines quiero que vayas con la Quinta y le entregues esto

Hinata: Si padre como usted diga –toma el rollo-, puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Hiashi: Claro

Hinata: Qué es esto?

Hiashi: Como sabrás Uzumaki Naruto y Jiraiya-sama han llegado heridos a la aldea. Como el líder del clan más poderoso de Konoha, quiero pedirle que me deje la tutela del chico. Así podremos cuidar y proteger algo importante para toda la aldea

Hinata: Se refiere al Kyubi?

Hiashi: PERO COMO SABES ESO TÚ? –asombrado que su primogénita estuviera informada de eso-

Hinata: La propia Tsunade-sama no lo ha dicho

Neji: A todos los que participamos dentro de la misión de rescate.

Hiashi: Entiendo. Pues ya que saben esto es necesario explicarles del porqué de mi petición

Los jóvenes shinobis sólo permanecieron callados, sin moverse de sus lugares.

Hiashi: Como saben hace 19 años el Cuarto logró sellar al demonio de nueve colas en Uzumaki Naruto, pues antes de morir me encargó que, en caso de que alguien quisiera el poder del chico, lo cuidara.

Hinata: Pero padre, porque no lo hizo antes? Él fue perseguido por...

Hiashi: Lo sé, sin embargo la petición fue cuidarlo cuando se deseara más su poder, no el del demonio.

Neji: Sigo sin entender... Pero iremos enseguida a entregar el rollo a la Quinta. Han trasladado a Naruto a la sede

Hiashi: Qué has dicho? Vayan rápido, después habrá tiempo para que descanses, Hinata

Hinata: -Tomando fuertemente el rollo- No se preocupe por mí padre, yo estoy bien. Nos retiramos.

Así los Hyuga salieron rápidamente hacia la sede. Y estando ahi...

Sakura: Tsunade-sama, debe ir a descansar, yo me encargaré de Naruto.

Tsunade: No puedo Sakura, tengo que ver sus reacciones por un periodo mínimo de 4 horas. Tú no podrías atenderle en caso de emergencia. Como te lo he explicado yo soy la única que sabe cómo tratar esto.

Sakura: Pero...

Sasuke: Sakura, debemos irnos... –Interrumpiendo- Tsunade-sama, me llevaré a Sakura para que descanse. Pasando estas 4 horas vendremos y usted podrá relajarse e ir a dormir.

Tsunade: Gracias, eso sí acepto. Jiraiya, es necesario que te vayas también a descansar, hehe al parecer el chico te dio una paliza –fingió una sonrisa-

Jiraiya: -viendo a los jóvenes jounnin, mostrando un rostro serio y preocupado- Déjenos solos por favor.

Tanto Haruno como Uchiha se retiraron, sin antes despedirse de su amigo.

Jiraiya: Ahora sí, dime la verdad... como se encuentra Naruto

Tsunade: -Sentándose a lado del ojiazul y tomándolo de la mano- Puede sufrir en cualquier momento muerte cerebral. –Llorando- No pude atenderle a tiempo... en verdad lo siento

Jiraiya: -Acercándose a ella, dejando que se apoyara en su hombro- No va a pasar eso... Recuerda que hay algo que se encuentra su interior que no va a dejar que muera

Tsunade: No lo se... Jiraiya si el... si el muere... yo... no lo soportaré...

Jiraiya: Tsunade, debes de confiar en él... como lo hago yo... Ahora tienes que ir a descansar, yo lo cuidare –tapándole la boca- y sin repelar... No has descansado en mucho tiempo, te conozco... Vamos mujer, cualquier cosa que pase te llamaré enseguida.

Tsunade: Gracias –Abrazando fuertemente a su mejor amigo- gracias por haberlo traído con vida...

Jiraiya: Como una vez te dije... El es mi "nieto". Perdí a su padre... no permitiré que nada le pase... primero me muero yo

Tsunade: Calla idiota! No digas eso en estos momentos... –llora de nuevo-

Jiraiya: Mujeres... Ve a descansar, lo necesitas.

Y cuando la Quinta se secó las lagrimas, salió de la habitación donde se encontraban los dos heridos. Estando solos, Jiraiya miraba tiernamente a Naruto, el cual parecía que sólo estaba durmiendo.

Jiraiya: Tú tienes que despertar para demostrarle al mundo quien es Uzumaki Naruto. No te rindas...

CONTINUARÁ...

No olviden dejar reviews!! No saben como me motivan... Hasta la próxima!!


	8. Peticiones y verdades

**_BAJO SU CONTROL... Qué te han hecho Naruto?_**

_"No vengaremos del mundo ninja... y contigo lo lograremos"_

Hoy me escapé de mi laboriosa labor de hacer mi elemento de tesis... me muero por cansancio, siendo la 1:22 am... pero necesitaba liberarme de tantas líneas (seré arquitecta) y pues... qué mejor que hacerlo con los fics!

Agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia y aunque no veo los review que me encantaría (ya que un review es un punto de inspiración) les dejo el siguiente capitulo

**Capítulo 8: Peticiones y verdades**

Jiraiya: Tú tienes que despertar para demostrarle al mundo quien es Uzumaki Naruto. No te rindas...

En el interior de Naruto, entre esas calles oscuras y solitarias…

...: Que es esto... porque está tan oscuro... No me gusta nada... Mocoso dónde estás? MOCOSO! Responde que me estoy enojando!

El mocoso no aparece... al parecer algo le ha pasado... Maldita sea si el muere yo también... no puedo permitirlo... –en ese momento el Kyubi genera una pequeña cantidad de chakra y la lanza hacia el exterior.

Esta se dirige a un corredor dentro de esos oscuros pasillos... afuera, en la recámara de la quinta pudo verse que una de las manos vendadas de Naruto se movió. El Sannin que estuvo presente durante ese acto, **habían pasado alrededor de 4 horas desde que la quinta se había retirado**

Jiraiya: Lo sabía, no permitirías que él muriera... TSUNADE! VEN! HA REACCIONADO AL PARECER!!

Tsunade: -apareciendo inmediatamente- Que has dicho?? Déjame verlo! –después de inspeccionar al paciente, tomo un aire de tranquilidad y se llenó de felicidad- Jiraiya... Naruto está fuera de peligro, ha salido del coma!

Jiraiya: -Dejándose caer en un sillón- Ves, te lo dije, si hubiera apostado hubiera ganado! Hahahahaha...

El pobre no pudo terminar de reírse, porque la Quinta le lanzó uno de sus zapatos, de tal manera que le provocó un desmayo, – Eres un idiota! Como juegas con eso!- gritó.

Después volvió a lado de Naruto, tomó su mano y le acomodó la venda, -Jiraiya te conoce mejor de lo que creí, gracias por sobrevivir... Ah! Cierto, tengo que regresarte algo...- Mete la mano en una de las bolsas de su kimono y saca ese collar, el cual simbolizaba la confianza y respeto que ella depositó en él hace ya varios años.

Tsunade: Gracias Naruto, me has salvado dos veces... –Se lo pone y le da un beso en la mejilla-

Tocando a la puerta, interrumpiendo. Ella se acerca silenciosamente y ve que era su asistente.

Tsunade: Shizune que ocurre?

Shizune: Antes que nada, cómo se encuentra Naruto-kun?

Tsunade: Ha salido del coma... No sé cuando despierte, pero al parecer será pronto. Y dime, a que has venido?

Shizune: Hace 2 horas que Neji y Hinata Hyuga esperan verla.

Tsunade: Porque no me has avisado? Déjalos pasar... no, mejor llévalos a mi oficina, iré a verlos en un momento.

Shizune: Si quiere yo me quedo con él mientras usted va...

...: No te preocupes Shizune-san, nosotros nos encargaremos –Ve a Jiraiya noqueado- Sólo puedes acomodar a Jiraiya en otra habitación? Al parecer se ha quedado dormido –Tsunade finge no saber nada-

Shizune: Claro- Toma al inconsciente y lo coloca en su hombro-

Tsunade: Hahahahaha, llegaron puntuales –ve su reloj- pasen, traten de no hacer tanto ruido, ya que debe de descansar. Tengo que decirles que ha salido del coma... Sólo debemos esperar a que despierte.

...: Lo dice en serio? Qué buena noticia... Me da gusto que el tontete este porfín se haya recuperado...

...: fue gracias al chakra del Kyubi verdad?

Tsunade: Si…

Shizune: (Que manera de demostrar su preocupación o.O) Entonces me retiro. Vamos Tsunade-sama, los Hyuga esperan. Sakura, Sasuke les encargamos a Naruto-kun –Sale con Jiraiya-

Sakura: -viendo a la quinta- está Hinata aquí? Dejen que ella venga también...

Tsunade: -Sabiendo a lo que se refería Sakura- No. Ustedes son los más cercanos por el momento a Naruto y por ello les permito que se queden con él. Hasta que de la orden, nadie podrá verlo. Entendido?

Todos: Si!

Tsunade: Bien, vamos a trabajar, -viendo a Sakura- Te lo encargo mucho

Sakura: Si, no se preocupe

Tsunade los deja pasar y ella se retira con una gran sonrisa

Sasuke: -Entra al cuarto y ve a Naruto durmiendo- Hola amigo mío... me alegro que te encuentres mejor...

Sakura: -Viendo fijamente al Uchiha- (en verdad él ya no es el mismo) Sasuke... puedo decirte algo?

Sasuke: Dime

Sakura: -Ruborizada- Gracias... gracias por haber regresado... gracias por preocuparte así por Naruto... por mí...

Sasuke: -Acercándose a la pelirrosa- No tienes nada que agradecerme, al contrario. Yo estoy en deuda con ustedes... Ahora quiero pagar todo lo que hicieron por mí... Sé que no pudimos hablar mucho en este tiempo, por la preocupación que teníamos ambos... y bueno –ruborizado- porque no estuvimos solos... He querido decirte que desde hace tiempo que... bueno...

Sakura: -Completamente roja- Sasuke... dímelo, en verdad puedes confiar en mí...

Sasuke: -La toma de las manos- Sakura, se que aún eres joven y que tienes mucho camino por recorrer… Además de que nuestra relación no está muy bien que digamos y tenemos aún que trabajar en ella… Sin embargo quisiera... quisiera que compartieras tu vida conmigo... Así que –saca un anillo de su bolsillo- quiero pedirle a Haruno Sakura, enfrente del responsable de mi regreso (aunque sé que él duerme) que se case conmigo

Sakura: -Mirando fijamente los ojos del ojinegro- Uchiha Sasuke, ACEPTO! –Se abalanza a sus brazos y le da un gran beso, el cual fue interrumpido por un suspiro del bello durmiente-

Sasuke: Hahahahaha, al parecer lo ha escuchado... Sakura, muchas gracias por todo... por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo y sobretodo... el perdonarme

Sakura: No tienes que pedirme perdón... Créeme, has pagado hoy todo... Cuando escuché que a Naruto le has dicho "AMIGO" borré todo lo pasado... desde hoy –tomando la mano de Naruto- los tres seremos uno... Y te tengo una gran noticia! Es todo un milagro... Ya se dio cuenta...

Sasuke: Cuenta de qué?

Sakura: Hablé con él antes de todo esto… Y pues me confesó lo que siente por Hinata… Quería decirle todo, pero por esa maldita misión...

Sasuke: Pero por fin! Ya era hora... como es posible que nunca se diera cuenta... Idiota... ahora tengo que ayudarlo a él –con una voz pícara- tengo que hacerle el "favorcito"

Sakura: Te pasas! Hahahahaha. Bueno, ahora a dejarlo dormir… no debemos hacer ruido... Nos podemos sentar aquí, mira –señala un pequeño sofá cama donde estaba anteriormente Jiraiya- Que te parece?

Sasuke: Excelente

Mientras en la calle, Yamato estaba llegando a su casa, cuando alguien lo llama

...: Yamato, perdona que te moleste, necesitamos hablar

Yamato: Si Kakashi, que has encontrado

Kakashi: Mira esto –le da el reloj-

Yamato: Un reloj? Pero no sirve...

Kakashi: Hinata encontró una pequeña cantidad de chakra de uno de los que raptaron a Naruto. Logré activarlo y nos señaló un camino... Necesitamos regresar y ver a donde se dirige esto

Yamato: Entendido. Sólo debo descansar, ya que tuve que parar de nuevo el chakra del Kyubi y como no tenía el collar del primero… me he quedado muerto, ah! Te informo que Jiraiya está en la sede junto con Tsunade-sama... pero Naruto se encuentra en coma

Kakashi: Qué has dicho? Cuál es la razón?

Yamato: Ven, te invito un café y mientras te cuento todo

Así los dos Jounnin se retiran a tomar un café, y Yamato explica todo lo sucedido a Kakashi

Kakashi: Mañana iré a verlo. Espero que se encuentre mejor... jamás pensé que llegaría a verlo en ese estado

Yamato: Yo igual... La verdad no se veía nada bien... además el sello del cuarto se debilitó de nuevo

Kakashi: Mierda! Era de suponerse después de todo lo que pasó... Tenemos que reforzarlo...

En la oficina de la Quinta, estaban presentes Shizune, Neji, Hinata y Tsunade. La última no podía esconder una cara de asombro...

Hinata: Tsunade-sama, que es lo que tenemos que responderle a mi padre?

Tsunade: Estoy sorprendida por su reacción. Acepto que Naruto se vaya con ustedes... sin embargo, me permitirán llamarlo e inclusive, cuando se recupere, hará misiones como siempre.

Neji: Hablando de eso, Cómo se encuentra?

Tsunade: Muy bien, ha salido del coma y sólo esperamos a que despierte. –A la Hyuga- Hyuga Hinata, He pensado esto y creo que eres la única que puede cumplirlo excelentemente. Tendrás una misión muy importante, la cual durará hasta que yo te lo ordene. Esta noche es necesario que Uzumaki Naruto se quede conmigo por observación, sin embargo mañana podrán llevarlo a la mansión Hyuga. Desde ese momento tú serás su guardaespaldas y su enfermera. No podrás separarte de él y en caso de que quiera escapar o librarse de tus cuidados, tendrás que tomar las medidas pertinentes para evitarlo.

Has entendido?

Hinata: (Yo... cuiddaaaar deee Naaaruuuuto-kuuun) Siiii... –acto seguido, se desmaya de la impresión-

Neji: Hinata-san!-Cachando a su prima- Tsunade-sama, porqué ha hecho eso?

Tsunade: Es hora que ese hombre siente cabeza... además se lo que Hinata siente por él. No crees que es un plan perfecto para unirlos?

Neji: Tsunade-sama... Eso es jugar con fuego...

Shizune no dejaba de reír, Hinata seguía desmayada y Tsunade, después de meditar sus palabras por un momento, se acercó al jounnin y le susurró

Tsunade: Creo que debería hacer lo mismo con Tenten... No lo crees?

Neji no pudo decir nada. Quedó ruborizado completamente. –Tsunnaaad... e-sama, que cosas está diciendo... – despertando del shock en el que se encontraba.

Tsunade: Nada, yo sólo comentaba... Ahora llévatela y que descanse, ya que desde mañana será una enfermera enamorada... es decir una ninja guardaespaldas... Hahahahaha, dale esto a tu tío... Perdón, al Jefe Hyuga

Neji: -Tomando el rollo y a Hinata- Si! –Retirándose inmediatamente. (Cómo sabe lo mío con Tenten? Maldición)

Shizune no dejaba de reír...-Tsunade-sama, no cree que esto es muy precipitado, además sabemos que Naruto-kun quiere a...- comentó.

Tsunade: Te equivocas –interrumpiéndola- él me confesó lo que siente por Hinata mucho antes de que saliera a la misión

Shizune: En verdad? Que le ha dicho?... si se puede saber

Tsunade: Hahahaha, claro que se puede... puedo vengarme por las tantas veces que me ha dicho vieja...

--Flashback--

NOTA: Esto pasó 3 días antes de la misión catastrófica

Tsunade: pero Naruto que haces aquí y a estas horas? –Eran las 2 de la mañana. El chico se encontraba cerca del campo 7-

Naruto: ah hola Tsunade-sama –con una cara demasiado seria, mirando la luna, la cual era llena-

Tsunade: Naruto, te sientes bien? Estás enfermo? Hambriento? –Le pone la mano en la frente, tratando de tomarle la temperatura-

Naruto: No, por?

Tsunade: Normalmente tengo que golpearte porque me dices vieja Tsunade... No Tsunade-sama...

Naruto: Hihi, sólo quería probar cual sería tu reacción... VIEJA Tsunade –En ese momento se paró precipitadamente, tratando de evitar el golpe de la Quinta-

Tsunade: Hahahahaha, en verdad no cambias... Acércate, te prometo que no te golpearé...si me dices que es lo que te pasa... pero sólo la verdad...

Naruto: Esta bien... Pero juras no comentárselo a nadie?

Tsunade: Cuenta con ello… Ahora dime que sucede

Naruto: Pues... verás... ves que me has mandado a esa horrible misión de escoltar el cargamento del señor feudal... con alguien...-se ruboriza un poco-

Tsunade: si, con Tenten, Ino, Sai y Hinata... ah! Creo que entiendo el punto a donde quieres llegar... Estás enamorado?

Naruto: No... No lo se... sin embargo, me siento muy raro... muy bien cuando estoy cerca de ella... me hace sentir algo que jamás había experimentado...

Tsunade: Hombre, a eso se le llama amor

Naruto: Amor? No lo creo... es algo muy diferente a lo que sentía por Sakura-chan... ese sí que era amor

Tsunade: Idiota! Eso era obsesión! Y dime... –con una cara pícara- Quien es la que te provoca más tontera?

Naruto: Pues la más bella y linda de todas! La que, cuando está bajo la luz de la luna refleja su verdadera belleza... Ella es la única que en verdad se ha preocupado por mí...

Tsunade: Veamos Naruto... viendo sus posibilidades y características... Tenten sale con Neji, descartada… Quedan solteras Ino y Hinata...Ino es demasiado preocupada, pero consigo misma y por Sai... quedando sólo... -obviamente ella sabía de quién se estaba refiriendo-

Naruto: -Rojo como tomate- pues... vieja... Es Hi... Hinata

Tsunade: HINATA! Hombre en verdad que eres lento! Hahahahaha

Naruto: (Lento, a qué se refiere o.O) Calla Vieja! Por eso no quería decírselo a nadie! –Estaba a punto de huir cuando la quinta lo detiene-

Tsunade: Lo siento. Espera... deja que te de algunos consejos... Qué has hecho para demostrarle lo que sientes?

Naruto: Bueno... trato de ser caballero con ella... la invito a cenar ramen...entrenamos juntos… aunque la otra vez le dije que si entrenábamos, pero se desmayó y pues tuve que llevarla a su casa... y bueno... yo

Tsunade: No hombre... jamás se dará cuenta si sigues así. Tienes que ser romántico... tengo una idea, porqué no le escribes una carta?

Naruto: Una carta?

Tsunade: Si! Así le confesarás todo lo que sientes por ella y con eso pues tú ya sabes... le pides que sea tu novia y listo... ella aceptará!

Naruto: No es así de fácil. Ella debe de estar enamorada de alguien más... –Pone una cara triste-

Tsunade: (En verdad que estas ciego...) Pues yo que tu lo intentaría... Escríbele y ve lo que pasa...

--fin del flashback--

Shizune: Madre mía! Hahahahaha, jamás pensé que Naruto tuviera tanta suerte, enamorarse de la única persona que ha visto algo más en él...

Tsunade: Si... se tardó mucho, hahahahaha... El único problema que encuentro en esa relación es el señor Hyuga. Sabes cómo es él...

Shizune: Pero no podrá evitar el dejarlos juntos... y con la misión que le asignaste, menos...hahahahaha

Además él ha sido el que ha pedido cuidar a Naruto... No crees que algo trae entre manos también?

Tsunade: No lo se... Pero es cierto que estará seguro con ellos. –Con una cara y tono muy pícaro- Y con el amor se curará más rápido de lo que esperamos.

Shizune: Eso sí, pero en verdad me he quedado anonadada. Eso de que Naruto sea pareja de Hinata... No suena nada mal... Ya será otra pareja... hehe

Tsunade: Como estos chicos están creciendo... Se han hecho tan fuertes! Recuerdas cuando Naruto intentó hacer el Rasengan por primera vez... y velo ahora, todo un ninja... -Se sienta en el escritorio- Y bueno, también han madurado y encontrado el amor...podemos ver a Sakura con el vengativo, el "problemático" con Temari y Neji con Tenten y ahora Naruto con la desmayadiza! Me da tanto gusto

Shizune: En verdad les deseo lo mejor...

Tsunade: Y dime, tu no...

Shizune: -Ruborizada- NO!! No Tsunade-sama, yo no tengo tiempo para eso, además prefiero trabajar por el momento...

Tsunade: Pues debes de empezar a buscarlo... Si no puedes quedarte sola... como yo...

En el mismo instante, mientras hablaban la Quinta con su asistente, dentro de la cueva donde había estado Naruto...

Tohru: -pensando- Ohh! Porqué tenía que pasar eso... Creo que me he enamorado de él... Además como es posible que el Jutsu se haya desvanecido... mi padre me mataría si hubiera visto esto!

...: -Interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven- Mujer, pero porque tan pensativa, sabes que no fue tu culpa, además no lo tenemos todo perdido... Verás que lograremos nuestra venganza hacia Konoha

Tohru: Pero es muy difícil sin la ayuda del chico Kyubi... perdóname Takeshi... te he fallado

Takeshi: El que ha fallado aquí soy yo... Tenías razón acerca de tu poder... nunca debí de dudar de él

Pero lo que podemos hacer ahora es luchar por los demás pergaminos y al final obtener el poder del chico... ya que el Kyubi en verdad ya no nos sirve

Tohru: A qué te refieres?

Takeshi: Sin la memoria, al parecer el Kyubi no podrá salir... Kuroga sabía de su "poder interno" y obviamente Naruto del nueve colas... pero sin ellos...

Tohru: Entiendo a lo que vas... pero y si no funciona el plan de Kei?

Takeshi: El plan sabes que consta de dos caminos... en caso de que no sirva el primero... no quedará más opción de eliminarlo

Tohru: -Con un rostro triste- Entiendo. Yo misma lo mataré. Mi jutsu no puede ser eliminado tan fácilmente

Takeshi: Lamento que esto haya pasado... Pero no te preocupes, además nos tienes a nosotros como apoyo… ya lo sabes.

Tohru: - Abrazándolo- Muchas gracias! En verdad eres un excelente tío!

Takeshi: Tú eres la única familia que tengo y no permitiré que estés triste. Ven vamos a descansar y preparar nuestros ataques... Acerca del chico tendremos que dejarlo al último, junto con Konoha

Tohru: Si... –regalándole una bella sonrisa-

CONTINUARÁ...

No olviden dejar reviews!! No saben como me motivan... Hasta la próxima!!


	9. Despertar?

**_BAJO SU CONTROL... Qué te han hecho Naruto?_**

_"No vengaremos del mundo ninja... y contigo lo lograremos"_

Aquí les dejo la continuación y como me tarde la dejaré lo más larga posible... pagando mi pecado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews... aunque veo que no son muchos. Espero tener más y ver que les gusta ya que si no me enfocaré en los demás y dejaré este... qué piensan ustedes?

**Capítulo 9: Despertar?**

Al día siguiente en la oficina de la Quinta estaban ya presentes varios integrantes de la familia Hyuga, listos para llevarse a Naruto. Habían formado una caravana, la cual estaba compuesta por el jefe Hiashi, Hinata, Neji, y dos integrantes de la familia **rama secundaria**.

Hiashi: Tsunade-sama, como le informaron tanto Hinata como Neji acerca de mis deseos para cuidar a Uzumaki Naruto desde este momento sigue en pie y sólo espero su orden para poderlo llevar a la mansión Hyuga

Tsunade: Antes que se lo lleven, sólo quisiera hablar con usted un momento –Dirigiéndose a Hinata, Neji, y a los demás integrantes del clan- Quisiera hablar a solas con él. Los llamaré para darle órdenes después...

Todos salieron de la oficina, obedeciendo los deseos de la Godaime.

Hiashi: Tsunade-sama, que es lo que me quiere decir?

Tsunade: Aún no sé cuáles son tus razones para llevarte al chico... Es necesario que me las expliques

Hiashi: Como usted sabe, Yondaime era, además de mi superior, mi mejor amigo. Cuando selló al Kyubi dentro de su hijo, me hizo jurar que cuidaría de él en caso de que alguien buscara su poder

Tsunade: Pero que has dicho? Naruto ha estado en más peligro y no...

Hiashi: -Interrumpiendo- La promesa consiste en que protegería el poder de Naruto en sí, no el del Kyubi. Ahora bien, al parecer el chico fue buscado por ese grupo por la fortaleza que ha ganado por sí mismo, obviamente con ayuda del Kyubi… Es por ello que tengo que protegerle...

Tsunade: Ahora te entiendo. Acepto que Uzumaki se vaya contigo, sin embargo seré su doctora personal y en caso de que surgiera alguna complicación se me informará enseguida. Además usted tiene que respetar algunas órdenes que he dado

Hiashi: Cuales son?

Tsunade: En primer lugar, Hinata se hará cargo oficialmente de Uzumaki Naruto... La tomaremos como su guardaespaldas... Ella ha madurado y su poder ha incrementado bastante. El segundo es, cuando Uzumaki se encuentre bien de salud, hará misiones como los demás...

Hiashi:-Interrumpiendo nuevamente- Pero como! Hinata no es ninguna enfermera... ella es la heredera de nuestro clan! No puedo permitir eso! Además si Uzumaki realiza misiones... podemos ponerlo de nuevo en peligro...

Tsunade: -Con un tono muy serio y de mando- Hiashi, sé que esto que estoy haciendo no es de tu agrado, sin embargo son acciones necesarias... Las tienes que aceptar si quieres cumplir tu promesa. Todos estaremos al pendiente de Uzumaki

Hiashi: - Un poco molesto- Está bien. Acepto las condiciones. Desde hoy Hinata se hará cargo del chico... Hasta que usted lo indique...

Tsunade: Excelente. -llamando a los que esperaban afuera- Pueden entrar...

Cuando entraron todos, vieron al actual jefe del clan con una cara seria, mostrando un poco de enojo

Tsunade: -a Hinata- Hyuga Hinata, desde hoy eres la encargada de la seguridad de Naruto. Tu padre lo sabe y lo ha aceptado. Ve con Shizune y dile que te indique donde está. Prepararás sus cosas y podrán llevárselo. Mientras los demás esperarán aquí. Tanto Hiashi como yo tenemos que darles indicaciones acerca de la seguridad de Uzumaki. Hinata retírate.

Hinata: Si! – E inmediatamente fue con la asistente de la Quinta, la cual la esperaba en el pasillo-.

La joven kunoichi no pudo esconder el nerviosismo que sentía, tanto por el hecho que cuidaría al ser que siempre había amado como el que vivirían en el mismo techo. Mientras se acercaba, deseaba verlo... besarlo. Cuando entraron al cuarto de la Quinta ella lo vio, dormido e indefenso. Se acercó a él y tomo su mano –Gracias por sobrevivir... Cuando despiertes te daré esa respuesta que esperabas...-pensó

Shizune: Hinata, tengo que ir por alguien que nos ayude a llevar a Naruto, te dejo sola con él un momento, no tardo... mientras puedes preparar sus cosas?

Hinata: Si, claro...

Shizune: -Para sí misma- Tsunade, ya los dejé solos... Espero que su plan sirva... hahahahaha... Ahora iré a buscar a Yamato...

Cuando Shizune dejó la habitación, Hinata tomó una de las mochilas que estaban cerca del sillón y guardó las pertenencias del rubio. Cuando lo tenía todo listo, se acercó al ojiazúl y lentamente y armándose de valor colocó sus labios en los de él.

Hinata: Te amo Naruto-kun –Separándose- Te prometo que te cuidaré como nadie lo ha hecho... Borraré todo ese dolor que sufriste durante todo este tiempo... Gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo! –Se aleja un poco de él y se sienta en la cama, toma la mano vendada del chico- Ya lo verás...

Ella no dejaba de mirar al que dormía... le daba mucha satisfacción saber que estaba con vida y que ella fue elegida (**por destino?)** a cuidarlo. En eso tocan a la puerta y al abrirla se encuentra con Shizune junto con dos ninja-médicos y Yamato.

Shizune: Lista?

Hinata: Si... Ahora podemos llevarlo... Déjame tomar la...

Yamato: Hinata, yo me haré cargo de sus cosas... Tú no te despegues de él...

--Flashback--

Antes de que llegaran los Hyuga a la sede, Yamato fue junto con Kakashi a ver a Naruto.

Shizune: Buenos días Kakashi, Yamato...

Kakashi: Buenos días Shizune, venimos a ver a Naruto

Shizune: Ahora es imposible, tanto Sakura como Tsunade lo están tratando, quieren cuidar las heridas externas que presenta

Yamato: Aún no se muestra mejoría en él?

Shizune: Al contrario... ha salido del coma y ahora esperamos a los Hyuga, los cuales se harán cargo desde ahora del chico

Kakashi: Que has dicho? O.o Estás diciendo que Hiashi-sama ha aceptado que él se quede... pero cómo?

Tsunade: -Apareciendo en el pasillo- Hiashi ha sido el que me ha pedido cuidarlo... No sabemos la razón... pero me parece buena idea

Yamato: No entiendo lo que pasa...

Kakashi: Con ellos? Y como reaccionó Hinata?

Tsunade: A qué te refieres?

Kakashi: Pues... te diré que entre las cosas de Naruto encontré una carta... y en ella...

Tsunade: -Gritando y sonriendo- Una carta?? Hahahahaha... Conque me hizo caso! Hahahahaha

Kakashi: Ahora entiendo donde sacó la idea… Hahahahaha

Tanto Yamato como Shizune presentaban una gran cara de duda...

Yamato: Perdonen, pero no entiendo de que están hablando... pueden explicarnos?

Kakashi: Claro, lo lamento. Cuando tuve las cosas personales de Naruto, encontré una carta donde confesaba los sentimientos hacia Hinata... y para ayudarlo le di todo a la Hyuga...

Tsunade: En verdad eres sorprendente... Has ayudado a tu pupilo! Hahahahaha

Yamato & Shizune: Hahahahaha –grandes carcajadas-

Shizune: Tsunade-sama... no cabe duda que le hizo caso!

Yamato: Al parecer Naruto sentó cabeza... era el único que no lo sabía...

--Fin Flashback--

Hinata: Muchas gracias Yamato...

Y así empezaron la movilización de Uzumaki. Habían preparado una pequeña caravana, la cual sólo estaba compuesta por una pequeña carroza, en la cual irían Hinata y Naruto, y en el exterior estarían Hiashi, Yamato, dos integrantes de la familia y Neji.

El recorrido duró aproximadamente 30 minutos. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Hiashi había preparado una de las recámaras más grandes de la mansión, sin embargo llamó a una de las trabajadoras de la casa, y dándole la orden de hacer algunos cambios a este.

Hiashi: Es necesario que la recámara tenga un biombo, y por favor coloca otra cama...

...: Si señor, como usted diga...

Cuando los preparativos estuvieron listos, Naruto fue llevado a su nueva recámara. Cuando Hinata entró (ella ayudó al traslado de su amado) notó que había otra cama y que el cuarto era separado por un gran biombo

Hinata: -Dirigiéndose a su padre- Padre, pero que es lo que ha pasado aquí?

Hiashi: -Dirigiéndose a todos- Déjenos solos... Necesito hablar con mi hija. –Todos salen-

Hinata, se que desde hoy tienes la misión de cuidar a Uzumaki... Necesito saber algo...

Hinata: -Ruborizada- Que.. Que es lo que quiere saber?

Hiashi: Que es lo que sientes realmente por él? Sé que hace tiempo estás enamorada... Y aunque no quisiera… apruebo esta relación... –Saca la carta de Naruto- Puedo constatar que el sentimiento es mutuo... Y estando a lado suyo vas a poder cumplir la misión que te ha asignado la Quinta

Hinata: - Rojísima- Papá!! De... Donde ha sacado eso!!

Hiashi: Recuerda que tienes una hermana... –Le da la carta y se voltea, dándole la espalda a la heredera- Confío en ti, Hinata...

Con esas últimas palabras salió de la habitación, en la cual dejó al chico que aún dormía y a su hija, la cual permanecía de pie... para ser más precisa, en shock. Cuando recobró la cordura, se dejó caer en la cama que tenía cerca de ella y acostándose completamente sólo pudo pensar en las palabras de su padre le dijo: "...Puedo constatar que el sentimiento es mutuo..." –Dios mío... hasta mi padre lo acepta!- Pensó- Jamás pude imaginármelo-

Poco a poco se puso de pie, fue en dirección a las cosas de Naruto que Yamato había dejado cerca de la puerta, las tomó y fue colocando todo el contenido en el clóset (**era ropa en su mayoría)**. Cuando terminó ella se dirigió al ventanal, que daba hacia el patio central de la residencia, suspiró y se sentó recargándose en el cristal de la ventana.

Y por esa mañana sólo estuvo viendo el cielo, que estaba completamente despejado. En la tarde su padre la llamó a comer y después de repelar un momento, dejó sólo por poco tiempo a su encargo.

Cuando regresó, se acercó lentamente al jounnin que descansaba tranquilamente y diciéndole al odio…

Hinata: Ahora lo que queda es esperar a que despiertes... No puedo resistir más sin ver tu mirada... Tus bellos ojos... –En ese momento tocan a la puerta-

...: Señorita Hinata, tiene visitas

Hinata: quién es?

...: son Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha... Quieren hablar con usted... Preguntan si pueden pasar?

Hinata: Adelante, déjalos entrar...

...: Como usted diga.

A los minutos vuelven a tocar la puerta

...: Se puede?

Hinata: Claro Sasuke! Adelante

Tanto Haruno como Uchiha entraron a la habitación, viendo las dos camas, la separación, al dormido y a Hinata, recargada cómodamente en la ventana –Hinata se había movido-

Sasuke: Al parecer Naruto está mejor. Hemos venido para, en primer lugar, ponernos a tu disposición en caso de que necesites ayuda... y en segundo para decirte que Sakura y yo...

Sakura: Espera Sasuke... eso será después... junto con Naruto

Sasuke: Sakura, me encantaría que ella lo supiera desde ahora, le debemos mucho a ella y al bobete dormido...

Sakura: No le digas así a Naruto –Hinata sólo sonreía- Pero...

Hinata: -Interrumpiendo- Sakura, Sasuke... sé que es lo que me quieren decir... –Mirando la mano de la pupila de la Godaime- Hasta que te decidiste... Sasuke...

Sakura: -Ruborizada- A si? De que hablas?

Hinata: -A Sasuke- No sabía que...

Sasuke: Sakura, le conté a Hinata y a Naruto lo de... que quería pedirte matrimonio... No estaba decidido y pensaba no decirte nada y alejarme de ti, sin embargo ellos me ayudaron...

Hinata: Sakura, lamento no haberte dicho –viendo al jardín- pero no quería arruinar la sorpresa... Además esperábamos que Naruto hiciera algunas cosillas... -Agachó la mirada-

--Flash back--

Esto hace dos semanas antes del accidente de Naruto… Era de mañana, en el campo 7, donde normalmente entrenaban el ojiazúl con la ojiblanco. Sin embargo ella se adelantó porque un amigo suyo necesitaba hablar de algo importante, citando a su compañero más tarde, pero…

Naruto: Hola! –Viendo a sus dos amigos hablando, sentados cómodamente en un árbol- Pero qué cara tienen ambos… Sasuke, se que siempre la tienes así… pero tú Hinata? En verdad creo que una sonrisa se ve mejor en ti…

Hinata: Naruto-kun… -ruborizada- Gra… gracias! Pero…

Sasuke: Esta bien Hinata, podemos decírselo. Pensaba hacerlo esta noche…

Naruto: Decirme qué? –Con una cara tanto de duda como preocupación-

Sasuke: Naruto… Dobe, sabes que desde ya 1 año que estoy saliendo con Sakura, pero hemos tenido estos últimos meses sólo peleas y discusiones… Pero a ella realmente la amo, como a nadie lo he hecho y por ello quiero pedirle que sea mi esposa… Qué opinas?

Naruto: -Asombradísimo- Yo… pues… no sé qué decir…

Sasuke: Crees que es mala idea? –con cara triste-

Hinata sólo veía la reacción de su amado **secreto claro**

Naruto: -Colocando una mano en el hombro del confundido Uchiha- Sasuke… entiendo que tengas confusiones y sobretodo dudas… se que ella ha cambiado al igual que tú. Pero eso no es un obstáculo para que ella no acepte… ME DA TANTO GUSTO! POR FÍN LA HARÁS FELIZ! Mis hermanos estarán juntos por siempre! Verás que te dará el sí… -Pícaramente- Y podrás reunificar tu clan, cierto? –Sentándose a lado de este-

Sasuke: EH! TÚ! No digas eso ahora –todo rojo-… que va a pensar Hinata de ti –Hinata sólo reía- Naruto… No crees que Sakura me rechace?

Naruto: No. Hombre… Dobe, ella ha soñado con eso durante toda su vida… -Cruzando los brazos- Creo que puedo confesarte algo en este momento… -A Hinata- Crees que deba ayudarle al Dobe este?

Hinata: Naruto-kun, no le digas así a Sasuke-kun… Y creo que tienes que hacerlo…

Naruto: Sasuke, le debes una a Hinata. Me ha convencido. Ahora bien…

Hace tiempo se como están las cosas entre ustedes dos, ya que Sakura me cuenta todo y pues me hace preguntas… -ve la cara de enojo de su amigo- Calma, jamás le hablo mal de ti, al contrario… Entre tanto enojo de la última pelea que tuvieron, me preguntó si realmente podría estar contigo, ya que desde que lograste hacer "tu asunto" te has vuelto más frívolo e inconstante con ella… Le dije que si realmente te amaba… sólo tenía que darte un beso o cualquier otra cosa y con ello sabría que hacer contigo… y después de ello decirte que es lo que ella realmente sentía y con ello valoraría realmente si tú la amas o no…

Sasuke: QUE TU QUÉ!

Naruto: -Espantado- No… Espera, sólo fue una recomendación!

Hinata realmente estaba riéndose de ambos…

Sasuke: Con que fuiste tú el de la idea… pues ahora más que nunca debo de decirte… gracias

Naruto: o.O –Hinata seguía riéndose-

Sasuke: -Continuando- Si, gracias. Ya que pude hablar con ella y por medio de eso, saber que realmente quiero pasar mi vida con esa mujer que me ha hecho tan feliz durante todo este tiempo

Naruto: Sasuke… no sé qué decir…

Sasuke: No digas nada Dobe, debes de aprender a callarte cuando debes.

Naruto: ¬¬

Hinata: Hehehe, ahora bien, tenemos que planear la manera de cómo le vas a decir a Sakura…

Naruto: Si! Tiene que ser algo muy especial –Con cara demasiado pícara-

Sasuke: -Golpeando al jounnin- Calla idiota!

Naruto: AUCH!

Hinata: Naruto-kun! Estás bien? –a Sasuke- Tenemos que planearlo de tal manera que sea algo romántico

Sasuke: Romántico…

Naruto: Pero si él no sabe nada de eso, sólo hay venganza en su cabe… –recibe nuevamente un golpe- AUCH!

Sasuke: Si no te callas, me las pagarás!

Naruto: Lo… lo siento, pero no puedo negar que estoy completamente emocionado de que quieras hacer una familia y hacerla con Sakura-chan… -Con voz seria y viendo al piso- Sasuke, gracias por haber regresado… y por hacerme tan feliz con esta noticia. Prometo ayudarte con todo lo que necesites… Es más, tengo una idea, hablaré con la vieja Tsunade, obviamente no le diré nada con respecto de la boda… sólo que deje unos días a Sakura-chan libre y pues aprovecharemos para el golpe…

Hinata: -Continuando la idea del rubio- Y mientras yo puedo distraer a Sakura invitándola a la mansión Hyuga… Así tendrás el tiempo necesario para hacer lo que tengas que hacer…

Sasuke: Muchas gracias…

Naruto: SI! Y así yo compraré el anillo, déjame darme el gusto de ayudarte Sasuke, es más, vamos mañana por el…

Sasuke: Vale…

--Fin del Flashback--

Sasuke: Hinata –se acerca a ella y se sienta a lado suyo- Verás que este Dobe se despertará y será el mismo... verás que te ayudaremos. Hemos hablado con Tsunade-sama y nos ha dado autorización para ayudarte… sin estorbar tanto... ya que Naruto desgraciadamente es un torpe muy pesado… -Con cara pícara-

Sakura: Sasuke! Pero porque dices eso?! –Gritando-

Hinata: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Calla ya que Naruto-kun puede despertarse...

Sakura: -ruborizada y tapándose la boca- Lo siento...

Sin embargo fue demasiado tarde, ya que Naruto dio un gran suspiro y poco a poco fue dando señales de que en un momento a otro despertaría. Los presentes se quedaron atónitos a lo que vieron, y el pelinegro salió corriendo, al parecer quería informarle tanto al jefe de los Hyuga como a la Quinta. Las dos Kunoichis se quedaron, mirándolo sin generar algún movimiento. Pasando alrededor de un minuto pudieron observar cómo, lentamente, se podían ver de nuevo esos ojos azules que llenaban de diferente manera sus vidas.

Hinata: -A Sakura, susurrándole- Sa... Sakura... ha despertado... despertado Naruto-kun

Sakura: -Se acerca a la Hyuga y le susurra- Tengo que ver dónde está Sasuke... te dejo... en caso de que necesites algo, llámame…

Hinata: Peerooo –ruborizada-

Sakura: Lo necesitan los dos, adiós!

Y así quedaron los dos solos. Naruto despertó por completo y trató de sentarse **aún no veía a Hinata**, sin embargo no lo logró.

Naruto: Ahh! Mi cabeza! Me duele mucho!

Hinata: -Acercándose rápidamente al chico- Naruto-kun, tranquilo. Acabas de despertar y es normal que sientas ese dolor… –no aguantando más, se abalanzó a él, dándole un gran abrazo- No sabes cuánto gusto me da que hayas despertado! Por favor prométeme que jamás me espantarás de esa manera nuevamente...

Naruto: Eh! Espera... –separando a la chica de él y observándola fijamente- Quién… quién eres tú?

Y... y quién soy yo? –exaltado y gritando- PERO, QUIEN SOY YO!! QUIEN SOY YO!! –Sus gritos se escucharon por todos los alrededores-

Hinata: (No Dios, no!... ) Pe... Pero no recuerdas nada... –tratando de tranquilizarlo y de tranquilizarse ella misma- tranquilo… Naruto-kun… –lo toma de las manos y mira fijamente esos grandes ojos azules- Tu nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, eres un gran Jounnin de la aldea de Konoha... tienes 19 años, próximos 20 y... bueno... yo me llamo Hyuga Hinata... soy una amiga tuya y estoy aquí porque tengo que cuidarte... –saca una lágrima-

Naruto: -Ya tranquilizado y sin dejar de ver a Hinata- E... espera... –le quita la lágrima tiernamente- Yo... yo lo siento... No de...

El chico estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se abre precipitadamente la puerta de la recámara, entrando tanto el jefe del clan como la Godaime. Cuando vieron a los chicos, notaron Naruto estaba despierto y que Hinata lo tomaba de las manos.

Tsunade: -A Hinata- Dime que ha pasado

Hinata: Pues...

Naruto: Demonios! Que está pasando? –interrumpiendo y sin soltar a Hinata- Quiero saber qué es lo que me ha pasado! Porqué no puedo recordar nada? –Al decir estas últimas palabras miró nuevamente a la Hyuga-

Tsunade: -A Hiashi y a los demás- Por favor, déjenos solos. Hinata será la única que se quedará aquí. Inclusive ustedes, Sakura y Sasuke permanecerán afuera. Tengo que ver el estado de Naruto -Todos salen y mientras esto pasaba-

Hinata: -Soltándolo para ayudarle inmediatamente a sentarse y diciéndole al oído- Ella es nuestra Hokage... Debes confiar en ella... como todos lo hacemos. Tsunade-sama, que es su nombre, te ha salvado.

Naruto: En verdad que tengo un dolor de cabeza insoportable... y no solo por el dolor... sino por la confusión que tengo... necesito saber que pasa... –Hinata no dejaba de ver al ojiazúl tiernamente-

Tsunade: Naruto, me da gusto que hayas despertado. Cómo te sientes?

Naruto: -Mirándola con cierta desconfianza- Tengo un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza...

Tsunade: Y del cuerpo, cómo estás? Déjame checarte –Intenta acercarse a Naruto-

Naruto: Me siento bien...

Tsunade: No sientes debilidad o dolores corporales? –Naruto la detiene-

Naruto: En absoluto. Me encuentro perfectamente... auch! Mi cabeza!

Tsunade: Lo que tienes...

Naruto: -Molesto- Quiero que me digan ahora mismo que fue lo que me pasó... y quien rayos soy!

Hinata: Como te lo dije, eres Uzumaki Naruto, tienes 19 años y eres un...

Tsunade: Espera Hinata... –a Naruto- Lo lamento mucho. No podemos decirte todo así de golpe, ya que tienes que recordar todo por ti mismo. Lo que sí puedo explicarte es la causa de tu estado. Hace más de 4 semanas tuviste una misión, en la cual fuiste secuestrado y manipulado por un gran jutsu, provocándote la pérdida de tu memoria...

Naruto: Mi memoria... pero cómo... podré recuperarla?

Tsunade: Todo depende de ti... y de la chica que tienes a tu lado...

Naruto & Hinata: -Rojos completamente- Qué?

Tsunade: Aunque no me lo crean, Naruto... sé que no me recuerdas y lo que va a pasar va a ser demasiado difícil para ti desde estos momentos, no obstante, si confías en ella... lograrás encontrar lo que has perdido. Y Hinata, tu sabes perfectamente todo acerca de él, por lo que será más fácil para ti...

Hinata: Entiendo Tsunade-sama. Naruto –toma nuevamente sus manos y viéndolo de una manera que logró robarle una sonrisa al ojiazúl- te prometo que jamás te dejaré solo y cueste lo que cueste recuperaré tus recuerdos. Esa es una promesa de vida!

Naruto: -Viendo primeramente a Hinata y después a Tsunade- Mu... muchas gracias... no sé qué decir, y... y lamento el haberles gritado... el no poder recordarlas... –agacha la mirada-

Tsunade: Hahahahaha, hombre... eso no es problema... verás que pronto lo harás... mientras tanto descansa y recuerda que no debes confiar en todos. Tus raptores siguen libres y tememos que regresen por ti.

Ahh y antes de retirarme, es necesario Hinata que le expliques acerca de lo que hablamos ayer... No lo dejes pasar, porque si no... Tú sabes.

Hinata: Si, lo haré hoy mismo...

Naruto: (de qué demonios hablan? O.o?) E... espera...

Tsunade: Dime?

Naruto: Si usted es la Hokage... como debo de llamarla?

Tsunade: (Esta es mi oportunidad de quitarle el "Vieja" hihi) Tsunade-sama, como los demás... aunque tú no tienes que hablarme de usted... Cuando lo recuerdes sabrás el porqué... ahora si me despido, no sin antes –se acercó a Naruto y le dio un beso en la frente- Muchas gracias Naruto, por sobrevivir... Nos vemos Hyuga Hinata

Saliendo así del cuarto. Tanto la Hyuga como Uzumaki quedaron sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, Naruto porque no entendía nada de nada y Hinata por fin entendió felizmente el porqué siempre le pasaba las palabras como "Vieja".

Hinata: -Rompiendo el silencio- Hahahahaha! Ahora lo entiendo! En verdad eres afortunado! Hahahahaha

Naruto: ¬¬ Perdona Hinata... Pero no entiendo nada de lo que me dices... A que te re...

Hinata: -Tapándole la boca con un dedo- Calla, no seas impaciente... Lo sabrás a su tiempo, mientras tanto, sólo relájate. Ahora bien, lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante, ya que tú...bueno, como te lo puedo explicar... Tú eres especial... ya que tienes algo dentro de ti que es muy fuerte y sobretodo valioso...

Naruto: -Exaltado- QUEE! ALGO DENTRO DE MÍ? PERO DE...

Hinata: -Tapándole nuevamente la boca- Confías en mí? Deja que te explique esto... sé que es difícil de creer, pero... tienes dentro de ti un demonio que fue sellado desde que naciste, tú no supiste nada acerca de ello hasta que saliste de la academia... después entrenaste con Jiraiya-sama, al cual verás después y pues...

Naruto: Eso... eso es cierto? Pe... Pero como... Hahahahaha, en verdad que me duele la cabeza...

Hinata: Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es descansar... Ya escuchaste a Tsunade-sama... Acuéstate y relájate...

El joven quiso acostarse para descansar, sin embargo, su estómago no pudo, rugiendo muy fuerte en esos momentos. Tanto Hinata como el recién despertado se vieron a los ojos y poco tiempo después rieron

Naruto: -Ruborizado y con voz de risa- Lo... lo siento... Auch… hahahahaha... Esto es normal?

Hinata: Hahahahaha, a… a que te refieres?

Naruto: Si… bueno... tu y yo estábamos juntos como ahora...

Hinata: Así es... –ruborizándose- tú y yo solíamos entrenar juntos... comer juntos... y pues... –rojísima- pues... cuando me desmayaba me traías a mi casa...

Naruto: Te desmayabas? Pero por qué? –Con un tono de preocupación-

Hinata: Por hoy lo dejaremos así... –Viéndolo muy seximente. Tocan a la puerta- Adelante

...: Señorita, le informo que sus amigos aún se encuentran aquí y quieren saber si pueden entrar...

Hinata: -A Naruto- Los que esperan afuera son tus mejores amigos. Con ellos te graduaste y entrenaste por mucho tiempo... Quieres verlos?

Naruto: -Viendo al techo- Pues... tú que eres mi guardaespaldas... qué dices? –lo dijo de forma muy pícara-

Hinata: -Ruborizada y seria- Pues... como tienes que obedecerme en todo... Yo digo que si – a la sirvienta- Diles que pueden pasar... ah y trae algo ligero de comer, ya que alguien tiene hambre –viendo al ojiazúl- verdad?

Naruto: -colocando su mano libre en su cabeza- Como digas... –Hinata se acerca más a Naruto y la sirvienta sale a avisarle a los que esperaban por una respuesta-

Hinata: Déjame ver –coloca su mejilla en la frente del chico, provocando que el rubio se sonrojara- No... No tienes fiebre... Lo que necesitas es descansar. Cuando termines de comer, debes de acostarte... No quiero que te sientas mal más tiempo, has entendido?

Naruto: -Regalándole una gran sonrisa- Sabes, -regresa la mirada al techo, sin soltar la mano que tenía agarrada desde hace tiempo- aunque no te recuerdo... puedo sentir que eres alguien muy…

...1: -Abriendo la puerta- Pero miren esto! Por fin el bobo ha despertado! Me da mucho gusto Naruto...

...2: Pero que te pasa Sasuke, no debes de tratarlo así, recuerda que acaba de despertar... Naruto como te sientes? –Ve que están tomados de la mano- Perdón!

Sasuke: Pero Sakura...

Naruto: - Al oído de Hinata- Y estos? Quiénes son?

Hinata: -No dejando la mano del ojiazúl- Ella se llama Sakura Haruno y él Sasuke Uchiha... son tus mejores amigos...

Naruto: Hola... Auch!...

Sasuke: Hinata, que… Dobe, cómo te sientes?

Naruto: Dobe? Qué me has dicho?? –enojándose-

Hinata: Tranquilo... Naruto. Aunque no me creas… así te llevabas con él...

Sasuke: PERO… o.O

Hinata: Naruto-kun ha perdido la Memoria…

Sakura: Que...que han dicho? Entonces si hubo consecuencias. Entiendo...-Poniendo una cara un poco triste- Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura... estudiamos juntos y aunque no lo recuerdes... fuimos compañeros y somos muy buenos amigos

Sasuke: Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke...

Naruto: Hmmm... Haruno lo lamento... y tú Uchiha... DOBE!

Sasuke: -Colocándose enfrente del enfermo- Qué me has dicho? Estás seguro que no recuerdas nada?!

Hinata: Ya basta! Sasuke! Naruto!... Dejen de pelear!! –Parándose y separándose del pelirrubio- Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto... Quieren que los deje solos un momento para que hablen?

Naruto: No! –Sorprendiendo a los presentes- NO... Bueno... quiero decir, no tienes que salirte... no quiero que desobedezcas a Tsunade-sama. Además... no puedo recordar nada, y por lo mismo no sé qué hacer y si debo de confiar en ellos...

Sasuke: Lo lamento mucho Naruto. No quise causarte esto, el que debe retirarse soy yo…

Naruto: No! Tampoco! Ustedes pueden ayudarme a recuperar mi memoria... Además quiero, deseo que se queden... no sé el porqué... pero siento felicidad al verlos…

Sakura: Naruto...-llorando y abrazándolo- Perdónanos por no haberte ayudado antes! Lo lamento mucho!

Hinata: -Con el clásico símbolo en la frente, reflejando celos - Sakura! Espera…

Naruto: AUCH!

Sasuke: Sakura, déjalo respirar! –haciendo que la pelirrosa se separara del enfermo- Naruto, te prometo que te ayudaremos... Como tus amigos, puedes confiar en nosotros... no te fallaremos

Naruto: Gracias –Intentó pararse, sin embargo Haruno lo evitó- Haruno, déjame pararme... me siento mejor...

Sakura: No puedes, aún estás en recuperación... tienes que descansar... y por favor dime Sakura…

Hinata: -Tomándolo de los hombros- Naruto-kun, que te dije... tienes que quedarte tranquilo, no debes desesperarte

Sasuke: Me da gusto saber que estas bien cuidado... Sakura, creo que es mejor irnos, tiene que descansar Naruto…

Sakura: Lo lamentamos mucho... –ruborizada- Aunque tú no lo recuerdes...

No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, ya que el ojiazúl se desvaneció en los brazos de la Hyuga

Hinata: Naruto-kun!... –Sasuke se acercó rápidamente al rubio, ayudando a Hinata a acostarlo-

Sakura: -Con la tranquilidad que demuestra una gran médico- Déjame verlo –después de que lo checó- Hinata, Sasuke, no se preocupen... es normal. Aún no está recuperado y por lo mismo ha sufrido el desmayo. Hasta que retome fuerzas irán bajando… Además le servirán para descansar. Hinata, lamentamos todo el ruido que causamos... No queríamos creer que Naruto había perdido la memoria... Tsunade-sama nos lo advirtió...

Hinata: -Acomodándose a lado de Naruto- No se preocupen. Está bien. Al parecer no ha dejado de ser él... bueno…

Sakura: Tienes razón... Naruto es así porque no ha perdido la memoria del cuerpo…

Sasuke: Memoria del cuerpo? A qué te refieres?

Sakura: Los seres humanos tenemos dos tipos de memorias físicas: la corporal y la mental. Naruto ha perdido la mental, sin embargo la corporal provoca que él diga o haga cosas inconscientemente. Esta es la más valiosa y por lo tanto, si la desarrollamos podemos lograr que recuerde más rápido de lo que pensamos.

Sasuke: Suena tan fácil... Además no debemos olvidar que el jutsu de control y la doble personalidad que tiene puede ser un gran estorbo para nosotros e inclusive para él...

He estado pensándolo seriamente y puede ser que vengan por él. No creen que quieran aprovecharse de ello? Hinata, Sakura… no podemos dejarlo solo ningún momento, ya que podríamos perderlo nuevamente. Jiraiya-sama arriesgó su vida para que nosotros lo perdamos fácilmente

Hinata: Para eso estaré yo! No dejaré que nadie se lo lleve de nuevo!

Sakura: Hablas como una completa enamorada. Y cambiando de tema, como ibas con él? –Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se quedaron observando fijamente a Hinata, demostrando una gran curiosidad-

Hinata: Mírenlo por ustedes mismos... Ustedes me han confiado su secreto y yo ahora el mío –saca la carta que había encontrado en las cosas del recién desmayado-

Se dispusieron a leerla, y después la chica portadora del anillo de compromiso no pudo fingir una sonrisa y satisfacción, en cambio, su novio siguió con su actitud seria

Sasuke: Hinata... y que es lo que vas a hacer?

Hinata: Tenía pensado decirle que si... Sin embargo ahora no lo se...

Sakura: No entiendo, porqué?

Hinata: Sakura, desgraciadamente no recuerda nada... Y puede ser que sólo lo confunda más de lo que está. Lo que siento por él ha aumentado… En verdad lo amo, no obstante no se que sienta después él por mí.

Sasuke: No creo que cambie... Y eso dependerá exclusivamente de ti. Hazme caso... no desfallezcas y lucha por que su memoria... bueno...

Sakura: Hinata, estoy segura que no va a cambiar, -pícaramente- ya que te miró hoy como lo hacía desde hace tiempo...

Hinata: -Roja- Tu... tú lo crees? Yo no...

Sakura: Cuando entramos a la recámara pude notar eso... –dejándola picada- Ahora nos vamos, no sin antes agradecerte por dejarnos estar con él aunque fuera un momento... Y lamentamos todo el meollo

Sasuke: Así es. Nos vemos –Tomando de la mano a Sakura y dirigiéndose a la puerta- Ahhh y por cierto, muchas gracias. Sin ti no sería el hombre más feliz del mundo...

Hinata: No tienes nada que agradecer... Por ello somos amigos, no? Felicidades! Luego hablaremos con Naruto-kun con más calma

Sakura: Claro, adiós!

Y así los dos abandonaron la residencia Hyuga. 5 minutos después llegó la sirvienta con la comida que Hinata le había pedido.

Hinata: Muchas gracias...

Sirvienta: Ohh, se ha quedado dormido... Quiere que le retire el plato?

Hinata: No, no te preocupes, me lo comeré yo… al verlo me dio hambre -Se acercó a la puerta, tomó el rico guisado que le habían preparado y se dispuso a comer-

Cuando terminó, colocó el plato cerca de la puerta y retomó el lugar en la ventana. No dejaba de mirar tanto el cielo como el reflejo de su amado. –Cuando despiertes mañana, verás que empezaremos a recuperar nuestra memoria- se dijo

Ella permaneció ahí por horas, meditando y planeando la manera de qué hacer con Naruto, el cual aún permanecía dormido Con la diferencia de que estaba cómodamente estirado, imagínense la escena de cuando duerme con piernas abiertas, desordenado y destapado, bueno Hinata no permitiría que él se destapara. Dando la media noche ella se dirigió al baño, tomó una pequeña ducha y al poco rato, se fue a dormir a la cama que estaba a lado del biombo.

Mientras, dentro del poblado del trueno, podían verse a lo lejos cuatro encapuchados, los cuales se movían sigilosa y rápidamente por la ciudad

...: Hoy tendremos el pergamino del trueno... Muévanse... No debemos tardarnos

...: Yo iré por el pergamino, mientras Takeshi, Tohru y tú vigilen que no se den cuenta, y en caso de ser necesario... actúen...

Tohru: Ten cuidado... No quiero perderte a ti también... Tetsuya...

Tetsuya: No te preocupes... ahora vamos!

Y como lo planearon, silenciosamente lograron obtener el pergamino sagrado pasando dos horas, llamando muy poco la atención (algunos guardias de la sede que lograron verlos, terminaron exterminados...), aunque uno de ellos resultó herido.

CONTINUARÁ...

No olviden dejar reviews!! No saben como me motivan... Hasta la próxima!!


	10. Conociendo parte del pasado

**_BAJO SU CONTROL... Qué te han hecho Naruto?_**

_"No vengaremos del mundo ninja... y contigo lo lograremos"_

Hola hola!

les dejo el siguiente capitulo. estoy pasndo rápido ya que estoy haciendo tesis pero queria subir la conti desde hace rato. espero que les guste. sin más palabras más que agredecerles por sus post...

**Capítulo 10: Conociendo parte del pasado**

Al amanecer, con los primeros rayos del sol, la heredera del clan que había aceptado cuidar al heredero del Cuarto despertaba después de tener un bello sueño (con su adorado amado), se acerca al otro lado del biombo y al no ver al ojiazúl, salió corriendo de la recámara... Y al abrir la puerta, sentado en el pasillo logró ver a un pelirrubio hablando con el jefe y dueño de la mansión. Ella se acercó tranquilamente y se sentó a lado del ojiazúl

Naruto: -Interrumpiendo al líder y hacia Hinata- Muy buenos días, Cómo dormiste?

Hiashi: -No dejando que Hinata contestara- Uzumaki, recuerda lo que te he dicho... Si lo cumples, tendrás lo que tanto buscamos –se para y se dispone a entrar a una de las habitaciones-

Naruto: Si, no debe preocuparse. Muchas gracias por su confianza y sus consejos...

Hiashi: Ahora me retiro –Dándoles la espalda- Hinata, muy buenos días... Ya que has despertado te aviso que empezarán a entrenar a partir del lunes... He hablado con Tsunade-sama y lo ha autorizado. Mientras tanto, debes de dejar descansar a Uzumaki. Has entendido?

Hinata: Si, padre... Como usted diga.

Hiashi: De acuerdo. Que disfruten el día. Y por cierto, si llegas a ver a la joven Tenten dile que necesito hablarle. Es de suma importancia.

Hinata: Claro que sí. (A Tenten…Neji… sabrá de su relación?)

Hiashi: Hasta en la noche.

Naruto & Hinata: Hasta en la noche!

EL Hyuga los deja solos. Naruto, el cual se puso de pié también, miró fijamente a la heredera del clan, provocando un sonrojo de ella

Naruto: Buenos días! Ahora sí, cómo dormiste?

Hinata: Muy bien… -seria- Por qué no me has despertado?

Naruto: Porque ayer te vi un poco cansada y quería dejarte dormir… Espero que no te hayas enojado conmigo por eso…

Hinata: No… no tendría porque enojarme contigo… Naruto-kun! –poniéndose de pie también- Y dime, cómo sigues de tu dolor de cabeza?

Naruto: Aún me duele pero no como ayer. Hiashi-sama me ha dicho que vaya a ver a Tsunade-sama… ella sabrá qué hacer con el dolor… Aunque le expliqué que me mareo al caminar todavía y no quisiera salir…

Hinata: -Acercándose al rubio- Quieres que te ayude? Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Naruto: Pues… -pone sus manos en la nuca y un poco ruborizado- Me… Me muero de hambre…

Hinata: Ooppss! Es cierto! –poniendo sus manos en su boca, en forma de asombro- Desde ayer… pero no pudiste comer el delicioso platillo que te fue preparado… -cara pícara- Te perdiste de un delicioso coctel de frutas con miel!

Naruto: -Viéndola con despecho- Y me dices eso, cuando muero de hambre… que mala eres!

Hinata: No te enojes –tomándolo tímidamente de los hombros-, sé a qué lugar puedo llevarte, verás que te va a gustar… Confías en mí?

Naruto: -Jugando con ella- No sé si deba hacerlo… me dejas sin comer… y esos amigos tuyos de ayer…

Hinata: -abrazándolo fuertemente (aprovechándose de su situación)- Amigos tuyos dirás! Naruto, te pido perdón por no haberte cuidado como te mereces… lo siento… pero ahora lo pagaré, ya lo verás! Arréglate y, aunque sea con pasos lentos, vamos a este lugar… vale? Después pasaremos con Tsunade-sama

Naruto: -respondiendo al abrazo instintivamente- Hmmm, déjame pensar… tengo mucha hambre y al parecer que por lo mismo me siento débil… Está bien! Vamos!

Hinata: Excelente –se separa de él poco a poco- y dime, de qué hablabas con mi padre?

Naruto: Me daba consejos, ya que no puedo recordar nada…

Hinata: Consejos?

Naruto: Si… algo de hombres, ya sabes… -evitando la mirada de ella-

Hinata: Algo de hombres que no me puedes contar?

Naruto: Lo siento… no puedo decirte nada por el momento… Él me lo pidió…

Hinata: -Ya lejos de él- Como digas. Arréglate tú primero y luego yo. Sólo déjame ver tus heridas…

Naruto: Heridas? De que me hablas… Yo no tengo ninguna herida, sólo el dolor de cabeza. No entiendo el porqué de estas vendas. No crees que exageraron? –viendo las vendas discriminativamente-

Hinata: Exageramos? Déjame ver… Cómo que no tienes heridas! –Trata de quitarle el Kimono para destaparle el pecho vendado-

…: Para eso están otros lugares… Hinata!

Hinata: -Separándose ruborizada del chico todo apenado, igual que ella- Hanabi!! No… no es lo que tú crees…

Hanabi: Hinata, deja a Naruto-kun en paz! –acercándose a Naruto- Buenos días, cómo se siente el chico hoy?

Naruto: Ehm, yo….

Hanabi: Mira pues, aunque no recuerdes nada sigues siendo el mismo de siempre… los dejaré solos… lamento haber interrumpido

Hinata: Hanabi! Qué cosas dices!

Hanabi: Las que tú debes saber perfectamente. Hasta al rato… -dándoles la espalda- Hinata, Konohamaru me ha invitado a salir hoy… llegaré tarde, así que no me esperen a cenar… Nos vemos parejita! Adiós!

Naruto: Momento señorita… venga para acá –Sorprendiendo a las dos presentes-

Hanabi: Na… Naruto que te…

Naruto: -Acercándose lentamente- Hanabi-san, tienes que ser más respetuosa con tu hermana. Sé que ella será la sucesora del clan y debemos tratarla como tal. Así que –poniendo una cara de enojo, (Dahia: obviamente fingida)- vuelve a repetir todo lo que le has dicho como debe de ser

Hinata & Hanabi: o.O –las dos se miraron completamente extrañadas-

Naruto: Estoy esperando Hanabi-san –cruza las manos-

Hanabi: -Viendo con desprecio al ojiazúl- Hinata-sama, tengo una invitación a cenar de Konohamaru. Le aviso que llegaré un poco tarde y por lo tanto, no deben de esperarme a cenar. Mi padre me ha dado autorización. Hasta pronto…

Naruto: Excelente, ves que es muy fácil hacerlo… -con una gran sonrisa-

Hinata: o.O Hanabi… no hay problema –siguiendo el juego de su hermana- Te esperaremos para la hora del té?

Hanabi: Si

Hinata: -corrió hacia donde estaba su hermana y abrazándola- Te quiero mucho, en caso de que quieras llegar más tarde… -susurrándole al oído- sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

Hanabi: -Respondiendo amorosamente al abrazo- Claro! Muchas gracias Hinata, lamento haberte tratado mal. Ahora, que te la pases muy bien con tu Naruto… hasta pronto! –separándose de ella y mirando fríamente al visitante- Que tenga un excelente día, Naruto-san

Naruto: Igualmente, Hanabi-chan… Que te diviertas…

La sorprendida joven salió rápidamente de la mansión, huyendo de la actitud del pelirrubio. Mientras en el pasillo se ve a una Hinata completamente asombrada y a un Naruto "serio"

Hinata: Naruto-kun… qué fue eso?

Naruto: Hinata… -Soltando segundos después una gran carcajada- hahahahaha! Tu padre tenía razón! Hahahahaha

Hinata: Qué? No me digas que tú sólo fingías…

Naruto: Si, lo siento mucho. Algo que me dijo tu padre es que tengo que demostrarle a los demás que tengo el poder suficiente para mandarlos… -Viendo como poco apoco la chica que lo acompañaba se ponía muy seria- bueno… este, quiero decir que…

Hinata: -Dándole la espalda y en un tono muy enfadado- Naruto-kun…

Naruto: Hi… Hinata… Espera! No te enojes… puedo explicarlo!

Hinata: Acaso vas a mandarme de la misma manera que lo has hecho con mi hermana?

Naruto: NO! Tú caso es diferente…

Hinata: -Sin voltear- Diferente?

Naruto: Así es, ya que soy yo el que debe de obedecerte en todo momento, o si no…

Hinata: O si no?

Naruto: Puedo… puedo volver a dañar a mis seres queridos…

Hinata: -Voltea a verlo, encontrando al chico sentado nuevamente en el pasillo- Naruto-kun –acercándose nuevamente a él- No debes de tener miedo a eso…

Naruto: Tu padre me comentó que mi desaparición generó un gran movimiento en la ciudad y sobre todo las personas que me quieren sufrieron mucho… y creo que lo hacen hoy más al saber que no recuerdo nada

Hinata: -sentándose a lado de él y recargándose en su hombro- Es cierto. Tu desaparición provocó mucho dolor para los que te queremos… pero estamos felices que tú estás otra vez con nosotros. Acerca de tu memoria, no debes preocuparte, te he jurado ayudarte y verás que lenta o rápidamente nos recordarás… Naruto-kun, eres muy valioso para todos… para mí…

Naruto: -tomando a la Hyuga por sorpresa- Muchas gracias! –abrazándola fuertemente- Ahora no lo dudo… eres alguien muy importante para mí!

Desgraciadamente los nervios de Hinata fueron tan poderosos, provocando el desmayo de ella y el horror de él, ya que no supo qué hacer cuando la chica cayó en sus brazos.

Naruto: AYUDA!! AYUDENME!! –la tomó fuertemente-

Pero nadie estaba cerca porque todos los miembros del clan estaban en misiones y las sirvientas estaban lejos de esa parte de la mansión. El ojiazúl trató de llevarla a su cuidadora a la recámara con cierta dificultad, porque se sentía débil, tanto por el dolor de cabeza como por el que no había comido.

Naruto: Hinata… Hinata despierta… Mierda, que he hecho! –dejándose caer junto con Hinata, tratando de no lastimarla

…: Naruto! Pero… Qué ha pasado?

Naruto: -Horrorizado- No… no lo sé! Yo sólo la abracé y ella se…

…: Tranquilízate, Naruto… A ver, déjame ayudarte.

Naruto: Gracias!

El recién llegado dejó a Hinata en su cama, después se fue a ver al desorientado Naruto, el cual no dejaba de ver a la joven kunoichi.

…: Veo que por fin has despertado. Cómo te sientes?

Naruto: Yo no importo ahora… Cómo está ella?

…: Hinata? Naruto, pero que pregunta es esa. Sabes perfectamente que ella está bien. Sólo sus nervios la traicionaron nuevamente… Se pondrá bien en unos minutos

Naruto: -Mirando el suelo- Sus nervios… Estaba muy preocupado, pensé que le había hecho daño. Muchas gracias por ayudarme…

…: Pero Naruto… porque tanta formalidad?

Naruto: Porque no sé quién eres…

…: -Asombrado- Pero Naruto, acaso tú…

Naruto: Oh, eres otra persona que he olvidado… Al parecer conocía a varios aquí… -pone su cara muy triste-

…: -Colocando su mano en el hombro del rubio- No te preocupes… mí nombre es Hyuga Neji, soy el primo de Hinata y Hanabi-sama. Viviremos en la misma casa.

Naruto: Neji? Ahora recuerdo que Hiashi-sama me habló de ti.

Neji: Y dime –tratando de cambiar el tema-, desde cuándo despertaste?

Naruto: Bueno… ayer en la noche…

Neji: Me da mucho gusto que estés mucho mejor… Estábamos muy preocupados por ti

Naruto: Preocupados?

Neji: Así es. Todos tus amigos –escuchando el gruñir del estómago del presente- Naruto, has comido ya algo?

Naruto: -Con cara triste- No. Estaba planeando llevarme Hinata a algún lugar pero se ha desmayado y pues...

Neji: Creo saber a qué lugar. Pero por ahora no debes salir, y mucho menos con Hinata desmayada. Te traeré algo de comer. No tardo.

En caso de que Hinata despierte, dile que he llegado y que traeré algo para los dos

Naruto: Claro, se lo diré. Gracias nuevamente…

Neji: Nos vemos Naruto…

Alrededor de 30 minutos pasaron, donde Naruto cuidaba a Hinata, la cual no había despertado de la impresión de que su amado la abrazó tiernamente. El pobre chico no dejaba de mirar a su cuidadora…

Naruto: Hinata… Hinata-chan… perdóname, jamás quise hacerte daño… -se sentó a un lado de ella nuevamente- Perdóname… Hinata, no sé qué es lo… lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos… porque te veo tan bella… no quisiera alejarme de ti…

El ojiazúl se acercaba lentamente al rostro de la Hyuga, cuando se abre precipitadamente la puerta, provocándole un gran salto.

Neji: Naruto, como sigue Hinata? –Ve que Naruto está un poco exaltado- Te encuentras bien?

Naruto: eh, si… Estoy bien. Hinata aún duerme…

Neji: Ah bueno. Aquí está tu comida (espero que esto llene tu apetito)… Le pregunté a Ichiraku acerca del ramen que más te gusta y me dio este. Buen provecho

Instintivamente Naruto se levantó y se dirigió donde estaba el maravilloso olor… Salieron de la recámara y al llegar al comedor se dispuso a comer el delicioso platillo

Naruto: PERO QUE DELICIA! Ya tenía mucha hambre!

Neji: Lo sé… sabemos el gusto que le tienes al ramen… No puedes vivir sin él

Naruto: Ramen? Siempre comía ramen?

Neji: Así es. No había día en que no lo comieras un…

…: NARUTOOO-KUNN!! –se escucho un gran grito a lo lejos. Tanto el Hyuga como Uzumaki, que dejó caer los palillos, quedaron completamente espantados o.O-

Neji: Hinata-san, estamos en el comedor… Naruto se encuentra conmigo!

Hinata: -Apareciendo completamente preocupada- Neji… porque me espantas de esa manera? Naruto-kun, te encuentras bien?

Naruto: -en el mismo momento que ella le preguntó- Hinata-chan! Te encuentras bien?

Hinata & Naruto: Si! Estoy bien y tú?

Neji: - o.O- Se nota que ustedes son…

Naruto: Somos? –con cada de duda- Somos qué?

Hinata: -Ruborizada- Neji!

Neji: Son grandes amigos… Bueno, ya que has despertado tenemos que irnos. Tsunade-sama me ha pedido llevarlos a la sede. Quiere ver a Naruto y hablar contigo Hinata.

Hinata: Lamento todo Neji… En un momento nos vamos. Sólo hay que esperar a que Naruto-kun termine de desayunar…

Naruto: Gracias! Bueno… seguiré en lo mío –toma de nuevo los palillos y se dispone a comer-

Neji: Hinata, puedo hablar contigo en privado?

Hinata: Claro, Naruto, no te molesta si te dejamos un momento solo?

Naruto: -con la boca llena- No… no se preocupen… Los espero… Que rico está esto…

Neji toma de la mano a Hinata y la lleva al pasillo que conectaba todos los cuartos cercanos al comedor.

Hinata: Neji, antes de que me digas lo que me quieres decir… Debo informarte que mi padre quiere hablar con Tenten

Neji: Con Tenten?! –ruborizado-

Hinata: Así es… no me explicó el porqué… peor aún… lo dijo tan serio…

Neji: Pues… tendré que decirle… pero bueno. Ahora eso no importa. Hinata, tengo que decirte una cosa. Estoy preocupado de que tú seas la que tenga que cuidar a Naruto

Hinata: Pero… Por qué Neji?

Neji: Conozco tu temperamento y lo que sientes cuando estás cerca de él. –Viéndolo comer- El desmayarte cada vez que estás muy cerca o que te diga cosas… no es bueno ni para él ni para ti. Estarían en un grave peligro… Sabes que aún no está recuperado y si los atacan y tu sufres de…

Hinata: -Interrumpiendo- Tienes razón. Pero es una misión que tengo y sobretodo quiero hacer… Te pido que me ayudes… No quiero perder nuevamente a Naruto-kun ni que me separen de él…

…: Pues nosotros creemos que hay una manera de evitar que te desmayes y que controles tus nervios… hermanita

Hinata: Hanabi! Qué haces aquí?

Neji: Nosotros? (me sonó a manada…)

Hanabi: Si, estuve hablando con Konohamaru… y él conoce muy bien como es Naruto… podremos entrenar a Hinata y a su vez, inconscientemente, el propio Naruto lo hará… Es por ello que regresamos…

Neji: Hanabi… Como lo vamos a hacer si… -meditando un poco- Espera, ya sé que vamos a hacer! Confías en mí, Hinata?

Hinata: Claro que si… por qué?

Neji: Verás. Mientras en la noche tú sales a entrenar… Yo me haré cargo de Naruto –lo voltea a ver y se asombra por el hecho de que el rubio lleva ya 4 platos de ramen en menos de 10 minutos- hmmm… y así tu sales sin problemas… Siendo nuestro secreto… Tú no te desmayarás por cualquier cosa y…

…: Pero será difícil quitarle lo tímido a la señorita Hinata… Hanabi… no quiero participar!

Hanabi: Cállate Konohamaru!!

Konohamaru: Sólo vengo para visitar a Naruto-niichan y me voy!

Hinata: Konohamaru, por favor ayúdame… sin ti no podré cuidar como se merece a Naruto-kun! Por favor!

Konohamaru: hmmm –posición de meditación- déjame ver… Sólo con una condición… Qué te parece si me ayudas a salir con tu hermana sin problemas

Neji: QUE! Tú sales con la señorita Hanabi?

Hanabi: Neji, por favor no se lo digas a mi padre… si no me lo va a prohibir…

Neji: Konohamaru… Si no lo digo lo harás?

Konohamaru: Esta bien… cuando iniciamos?

Naruto: -Asustando a los presentes- De qué tanto hablan? Puedo saberlo?

Hinata: Na….Naruto-kun!

Neji: Hinata… desde hoy iniciamos…

Hanabi: Hinata… tienes que dominarlo…

Konohamaru: Sino… sabes lo que va a pasar…

Naruto: o.O… Siento que me quieren ocultar algo…

Konohamaru: Naruto-niichan! –al verlo lo abraza- Que bueno que estás vivo y sano!

Naruto: Ehmm, espera…Quién eres tú? Eres… eres Konohamaru?... Pero si eres tu Konohamaru!

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos por lo sucedido…

Hinata: Na… Naruto-kun, te acuerdas de Konohamaru?

Naruto: o.O… De que me hablas… Hablé con Hiashi-sama y pues me comentó que Hanabi sale con Konohamaru, el nieto del tercero…

Konohamaru: Pero Na… Acaso no me recuerdas?

Hanabi: QUE?? Mi papá sabe que salgo con él… Me quiero morir!

Naruto: Demonios… Alguien más que no sé quien es… lo siento en verdad… pero no te recuerdo…

Hanabi: -tomando del hombro al futuro 7° Hokage- Naruto ha perdido la memoria, sin embargo verás que poco a poco nos va a recordar a todos. Él ahora se quedará con nosotros… ya que mi padre lo ha…

Neji: Lamento interrumpirte, Hanabi-san, pero tengo que llevarme a Hinata y a Naruto. Explícale con más calma después. Mientras tanto porqué no planean lo de esta noche… -a Naruto- ya estás listo? (refiriéndose a que si había acabado de comer)

Naruto: Si!

Hinata: o.O Pero Naruto-kun… Traes la pijama… igual que yo…

Naruto: -Ruborizado- Ci… cierto…

Konohamaru: No cabe duda… sigues siendo el mismo…

El pelinegro no pudo reírse porque recibió un gran golpe de parte tanto del rubio como de su "cuñada". Inmediatamente el ojiazúl tomó de la mano a la heredera del clan y se la llevó tan enojado… que todos quedaron asombrados de lo sucedido

Konohamaru: Auch! En verdad no sabe quién soy? Yo lo dudo…

Hanabi: Hahahahaha! Se nota que sigue siendo él… Lo que no entiendo el porqué se llevó a Hinata así… -Con tono pícaro y juguetón- Digo… sé que mi hermanita se deja…

Neji: Hanabi… Konohamaru… tenemos que evitar de toda costa que Hinata se desmaye enfrente de Naruto… si no ella también estará en peligro. Desconocemos a los atacantes de Uzumaki y es necesario que los cuidemos. Y si podemos hacerlo… les prometo que yo mismo –con ganas de no decirlo-… yo mismo le ayudaré para que se… vean…

Hanabi: Trato hecho! Cuenta con ello. –A Konohamaru- Ven, -lo toma de la mano- vamos a ver cómo le podemos hacer para que Hinata sea menos penosa… Aunque creo que es una misión imposible

Mientras tanto en la sede se ve nuevamente gran movimiento. Tanto ninjas como trabajadores tienen demasiado trabajo, ya que últimamente la Hokage tenía muchas cosas más que hacer.

Tsunade: Shizune… Mierda… SHIZUNE! Dónde demonios estás?

Shizune: Tsunade-sama –entrando agitada al recinto- Disculpe… es que he mandado a Neji Hyuga por los dos… además de que hemos recibido esto… -le entrega un pergamino-

Tsunade: Déjame ver –y antes de que lo abra, se quiebra su taza de café estaba con tanto trabajo que Shizune no la dejaba tomar sake- Mierda… nuevamente un mal presagio…

Al abrirlo la cara de la Godaime no reflejaba buenas noticias. Tenía la misma expresión de cuando recibió la noticia de Naruto y Yamato…

Tsunade: Shizune… Esto aún no termina… Naruto tendrá prohibido salir de la aldea…

Shizune: Que es lo que ha recibido?

Tsunade: Velo por ti misma –le entrega el pergamino-

"Estimada aldea de Konoha, estimada Godaime,

Debemos informales y sobretodo ponerlos alerta, ya que nuestra aldea fue atacada por ese grupo de jounnin que buscan los pergaminos sagrados llevándose así el nuestro.

Esta vez atacaron sigilosamente, evitando así un daño a la ciudad, matando a algunos de nuestros jounnin. No obstante queremos solicitarle ayuda para que…"

Shizune: Demonios… Y cree que busquen a…

Tsunade: Sin duda alguna. Y lo peor es que aún está lastimado Jiraiya… Hinata es fuerte… pero creo que tendré que separarla de…

…: Tsunade-sama, no se le ocurra hacer eso… No pudo tener una mejor decisión

Tsunade: hmmm. Por qué dices eso?

…: Estuve con ellos anoche… Y al parecer Naruto responde a Hinata muy bien

Tsunade: No se…

Shizune: Sasuke, deberías saber esto, léelo –Dándole el pergamino-

Sasuke: -Después de leerlo- Entiendo su preocupación, pero Hinata ni Naruto están solos. Ninguno de nosotros los vamos a dejar que nos separen de él nuevamente -En eso tocan a la puerta-

…: Podemos pasar? He traído a Naruto y a Hinata…

Tsunade: - Al Uchiha y a su asistente- déjenme sola con ellos… por favor

Ambos: Claro

Tsunade: Pueden pasar

Los Hyuga y Uzumaki entran.

La Godaime se sorprende al ver a Naruto de pie, sin los dolores que se supone debería de tener y sobretodo caminado como siempre

Tsunade: Gracias Neji… Hinata, antes de hablar con los dos, puedo estar a solas con Naruto?

Hinata: Claro! Nos retiramos… yo estaré afuera por si necesitan algo

Naruto: Si… -serio-

Tsunade: Gracias –al retirarse ambos- Naruto… como te sientes?

Naruto: Aún me duele la cabeza, pero en menor magnitud que ayer…

Tsunade: Y del cuerpo?

Naruto: Bien… no me duele nada

Tsunade: En verdad? Puedes quitarte entonces las vendas… -Cambiando un poco de tono- Necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante… -se dirige a la ventana- Qué es lo que puedes recordar?

Naruto: … -Meditándolo un poco- Pues… un cuarto oscuro… donde estaban 4 personas… Y un nombre… Kuroga, aunque todo es tan confuso… como si fuera sólo un sueño

Tsunade: Naruto –volteándolo a ver- tenemos que estar alerta, al parecer vienen por ti nuevamente. Esas personas son las que te secuestraron y no permitiremos que te lleven de nuevo…

Naruto: -Interrumpiéndola- Vieja, no debes preocuparte… -asombrado de lo que había dicho- Lo… Lo lamento… Tsunade-sama…

Tsunade: -Acercándose lentamente a él- Naruto… creo que no te lo pude quitar, hahahahaha… me da gusto que seas el mismo de siempre… Verás que con Hinata Hyuga lograrás recordar todo… Ahora déjame checarte ese dolor de cabeza…

Naruto: -Alejándose de ella- E… Espera… Qué es eso? HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Un gran grito-

Tsunade: Naruto!! Qué es lo que… -Ve hacia la ventana- Hahahahaha como te espantas con eso! Hahahahaha

Naruto: Pero… es una rana enorme!!

…1: No puedo creerlo, el mocoso sí que me ha olvidado!

…2: Déjalo Gamabunta, ya te comenté acerca de eso…

Gamabunta: E… Jiraiya, déjame divertirme con el chico… que le debo una ida al bar… La última me invitó. No puedo negar que me la pasé muy bien, tomamos y nos divertimos… Él si sabe pagar bien los favores que le hago

Jiraiya: Ahora sé porqué regresó Naruto tarde ese día y en esas condiciones…

Gamabunta: Jiraiya, deberías de descansar… Tsunade te dejo a este… Adiós!

El Sanín entró por la ventana y desapareció la gran rana

Tsunade: -Viendo al rubio- NARUTO!! CÓMO QUE YA TOMAS?! –enojadísima- y tú Jiraiya, CÓMO ES QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ Y NO DESCANSANDO COMO TE LO RECETÉ?

Naruto: E… Espera… -escondiéndose atrás del recién llegado- no lo sé! No puedo recordarlo!

Jiraiya: Yo puedo responder a eso… -Protegiendo a su pupilo- Tsunade, el chico ya tiene edad para tomar… además sabes cómo es ese sapo enojón… Y YO NO NECESITO QUE ME RECETES DESCANSAR!

Tsunade: Tu me las pagarás Pervertido! Mientras tanto… -acercándose a la puerta- los dejo… tienen de que hablar

Naruto: momento a dónde vas?… –Reaccionando después del susto por la Godaime- Tsunade-sama… quien es él? E... Espera!

Jiraiya: Naruto –sale Tsunade- yo soy Jiraiya, el ermitaño sapo y uno de los Sannin legendarios. Te entrené desde pequeño, tenías 12 años desde que te conocí y ahora vengo a…

Naruto: con que Jiraiya… es cierto que eres todo un pervertido?

Jiraiya: o.O

Naruto: He he, Hinata me ha hablado de ti… Y creo que para que la Hokage lo mencione también… -con cara pícara-

Jiraiya: Déjate de tonterías… -Con una gota en la cabeza- eso ahora no es importante… lo que vengo a decirte es que… como tu tutor y protector debo de prepararte… vendrán nuevamente por ti y por ello desde el lunes podrás entrenar junto con tu noviecita… has entendido?

Naruto: -Ruborizado- mi noviecita? Pero… de qué demonios hablas?

Jiraiya: Como que quién es… -- Olvídalo… Estás avisado. Y bueno, también quería ver como estabas… Estaba muy preocupado por ti Naruto… Me da mucho gusto que regreses con nosotros y sobretodo estés muy bien –regalándole una sonrisa a su "Nieto"-

Naruto: No… no sé qué decir… Gracias viejo. –Sentándose en el escritorio- Aunque no me lo creas y me has espantado con esa ranota, me da mucho gusto hablar contigo… Me inspiras mucha confianza, como Tsunade-sama y Hinata

Jiraiya: -Viéndolo cálidamente- A mí también me da gusto verte así. Parece como si no hubiera… hubieras caído esa vez… -tomándole del hombro-

Naruto: Esa vez? Caído?

En lo que el Sannin aprovechó para contarle lo sucedido al ojiazúl, Tsunade se había llevado a Hinata a la terraza de la sede

Tsunade: Hinata, crees que puedas proteger a Naruto?

Hinata: Completamente! Por qué la pregunta, Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: Desgraciadamente sus raptores continúan atacando las aldeas en busca de los pergaminos y creemos que vendrán por Naruto

Hinata: Entiendo… Sin embargo puedo garantizarle que jamás me separarán de él. Se lo prometo

Tsunade: No es tan fácil como suena. Sabes que ellos lograron dañar a Naruto gravemente y no quiero que salgas lastimada. Es por ello que tengo que asignarte con otra persona…

Hinata: Pero le pido una oportunidad. Naruto-kun es muy importante para mí, usted lo sabe…

Tsunade: -Meditándolo un poco- Vamos a hacer una cosa, mientras ustedes se encuentren dentro de la aldea podrán estar sin ninguna vigilancia fija, es decir, podrán estar solos. En cambio, cuando salgan a misiones, siempre estarán dentro de un equipo, de acuerdo?

Hinata: Como usted ordene, estoy de acuerdo (Si! Naruto-kun y yo estaremos solos!)

Tsunade: Hinata, quisiera preguntarte algo personal…

Hinata: Si… si dígame

Tsunade: Me he enterado de lo que sientes por Uzumaki…

Hinata: -Roja como tomate- Si… Tsunade-sama, no puedo negarlo. Puedo confesarle que desde la academia le quiero y después de estos dos años que hemos estado juntos me he enamorado más. Sin embargo ahora con esto yo no sé…

Tsunade: -apoyándose en el barandal- Entiendo tu preocupación. Es por ello que quería hablar contigo. Naruto no recuerda nada, pero eso no lo hace que sus sentimientos cambien…

…: Tsunade-sama! Dónde está?! –Entrando precipitadamente, provocando un disgusto a la Sannin y susto a la kunoichi-

Tsunade: Pero qué demonios! Sakura, te he dicho que no debes de buscarme así… me pones de nervios!

Sakura: Lo… lo siento Tsunade-sama… Hola Hinata… –tomando aire, ya que había corrido mucho- pero es que el consejo quiere verla a usted y a Naruto

Tsunade: EL consejo? Qué demonios quieren ahora… Iré enseguida

Sakura: Le aviso a Naruto?

Tsunade: No, déjalo con Jiraiya. Necesitan hablar

Sakura: Como usted diga. El consejo la espera en su oficina. Voy a avisarles que va…

Tsunade: Sakura, que ha pasado con Jiraiya y Naruto? Estaban en mi oficina hace un momento

Sakura: Cuando llegué con Sasuke, fueron a hablar los 3 al campo 7.

Tsunade: Espero que Jiraiya le cuente todo… -a la Hyuga- Ven conmigo, necesito que escuches esto también

Hinata: Claro, como ordene

Y las tres caminaron lentamente hacia la oficina de la Hokage. Dentro de una cueva, localizada en el interior de un bosque, la joven kunoichi estaba en su cuarto, buscando desesperadamente algo, y minutos después de que se desesperó de buscar, llamó a uno de sus compañeros

Tohru: Tetsuya! Ven!

Tetsuya: Mujer pero que son esos gritos! –Entrando rápidamente al aposento de su compañera-

Tohru: No has visto mi reloj?

Tetsuya: No (Pero me grita sólo por su reloj o.O)

Tohru: Demonios, no sé donde está y lo necesito

Tetsuya: Calma mujer, dónde fue la última vez que lo viste?

Tohru: Estábamos atrapando al Jinchuriki…

Tetsuya: Estás segura?

Tohru: Si

…: No debes preocuparte, la coloqué dentro de las cosas del chico

Tetsuya: QUE! Pero que idiota eres! Kei pensé que tu inteligencia daría frutos, pero me equivoqué

Kei: Calma mocoso! Takeshi y yo planeamos esto. Dejé un poco de chakra dentro del reloj y al parecer van a caer en nuestra trampa

Tohru: Pero de qué demonios hablas! Y por qué mi reloj?

En esos momentos entra Takeshi

Takeshi: Preciosa, el reloj nos ayudará a traer a los protectores del Jinchuriki y podremos ver cuáles son sus habilidades. Recuerda que necesitamos al chico para atacar la aldea de la arena y Konoha principalmente… y no debemos perder el tiempo con ellos

Kei: Además, es parte del plan que les he dicho. Tendremos nuevamente a Naruto… el cual dará fin a los lugares que tanto odiamos

Tohru: Pero… Sabes la historia de ese reloj… Además si lo capturamos tendré que realizar el nuevo jutsu que he desarrollado. No puedo permitirme deshacer mi reputación por alguien como él.

Takeshi: Lo tendremos en mente. Fue mi culpa perder a Kuroga, no lo perderemos esta vez. Confiaremos plenamente en ti… Y por tu reloj lo recuperaremos, no debes preocuparte

Kei: Así es

Tetsuya: Y cuándo vamos por el pergamino de la aldea del Viento?

Kei: Pasado mañana. Tenemos que recobrar fuerzas, en especial tú, ya que saliste lesionado de la última visita…

Tetsuya: Yo no necesito que me cuiden de esa manera, mientras esté de pie puedo atacar –Tono enérgico-

Tohru: Pero Tetsuya –tomándolo del brazo y con un tono romántico- debemos cuidarte, ya que eres muy importante para nosotros, para mí

Tetsuya: -Ruborizado- Pe… pero Tohru, que demonios dices!

Kei: Tohru, cuida las heridas del gato negro. Nosotros iremos a colocar más trampas a la zona sur del bosque

Tohru: De acuerdo, vayan con cuidado

Tetsuya: Esperen un momento, debo de ayudarles…

Takeshi: No, no debes. Ahora recupérate. Estaremos aquí dentro de un rato, cuídense

Así dejaron a los dos jóvenes Jounnin solos.

Tohru: -Soltando al joven y acercándose a la pared, dándole la espalda- Tetsuya, quiero confesarte algo…

Tetsuya: -sentándose en la cama- Si, dime

Tohru: No puedo sacarme de la cabeza los ojos de Uzumaki…

Tetsuya: -Serio e interrumpiéndola- Con que te has enamorado del demonio ese

Tohru: No es enamoramiento –al ver su actitud se acerca y se sienta a lado suyo- porque yo… bueno –se ruboriza un poco-

Tetsuya: A no? Mujer, puedes confiar en mí, ya lo sabes verdad? Yo se que lo veías de una manera poco usual… y el trato realmente era privilegiado…

Tohru: Lo sé! Pero… no sé si deba decirte esto…

Tetsuya: Tohru –tomándola de los hombros- yo…

La chica no dejó que terminara de hablar su compañero, ya que le dio un beso, corto pero tierno, el cual explicaba los sentimientos que tenía en esos momentos hacia él. Tetsuya no sabía qué hacer. Al principio sólo se separó de ella, pero a los pocos segundos le regresó aquel beso que tímidamente se atrevió ella a darle.

Tetsuya: -Abrazándola fuertemente- Tohru… te he amado desde que te conocí… pero pensé que, cuando llegó Kuroga, tu jamás me…

Tohru: -Dándole otro beso para interrumpirlo- Tetsuya, sus ojos… sus ojos me han quedado grabados porque así los tenía mi padre… No puedo negarte que pensé que me había enamorado de él. Sin embargo en la última ida por el pergamino, al ver que fuiste lastimado, me dio tanto miedo pensar que te perdería… con ello supe que tú eres el que se ha llevado mi corazón y no Naruto… o Kuroga

Tetsuya: Pero... Por qué quieres recuperarlo?

Tohru: Como sabes, hace 6 años murieron mi padre y mi tío Kuroga. Cuando Takeshi vio a Uzumaki volvió esa sonrisa que tenía mucho que no veía por el tremendo parecido… me convenció que sería buena idea darle esa identidad.

Aunque cambió mucho su carácter al pasar el tiempo y sobre todo con el segundo jutsu

Tetsuya: Hahahahaha! Con que era eso! Estaba celoso a lo tonto…

Tohru: Pero no más! –Abrazándolo nuevamente- Cuando seamos 5 de nuevo… estaremos juntos siempre tú y yo… Ya que lo que sentimos es verdadero y nadie lo va a cambiar

Tetsuya: Claro –volviéndola a besar-

Mientras, en los alrededores pueden observarse a dos jounnin entre los árboles, colocando varias trampas

Kei: Espero que tu plan funcione, esos dos se traen algo… además no creo buena idea dejar a tu sobrina sola con ese pervertido…

Takeshi: No es ningún pervertido, sabes perfectamente que él está enamorado de ella. Sólo al verlo… se moría de celos al verla con otros. Además Tohru ya tiene la edad suficiente para hacer lo que desee

Kei: Pero son distractores que se supone debemos evitar

Takeshi: En eso te equivocas. Velos, son jóvenes y merecen estar juntos, y tengo pensado que, terminando lo que vamos a hacer… puedan casarse y ser completamente libres

Kei: Piensas liberarlos?

Takeshi: Así es. La venganza a Konoha y Arena son un hecho, pero después de destruirlas nosotros podemos empezar a conquistar más aldeas… y ellos olvidarse de todo y ser felices… Como lo fue mi hermano

Kei: Tanto odias Konoha?

Takeshi: No es Konoha en sí… Es a ese maldito ninja que mató a mi familia con el pretexto de cuidar su aldea. Espero que, destruyendo lo que él más quiere, pueda yo enseñarle lo que se siente

Kei: Eres todo un idiota, vas por poder sólo para vengarte del imbécil ese

Takeshi: Pues tú no estás tan lejos de eso… el vengarte de la Arena… No tiene que ver con tu hermana?

Kei: Eso es pasado. Yo sólo busco poder y destrucción. Amé a mi hermana… pero ahora está muerta y yo aquí…

Vengarme? No Takeshi, eso ya no. Hace años que el Kazekage mató a los asesinos y pues no tengo algún motivo para hacerlo…

Takeshi: Entonces porqué la Arena?

Kei: Por esto –Saca una placa de la arena, la cual estaba rasgada- Fui expulsado…

Takeshi: Bingo! Es también venganza!

Kei: No… quiero el poder dentro de ese pergamino. Hace 6 años traté de robarlo, pero se dieron cuenta y me desterraron por traición.

Takeshi: Hombre, al parecer nunca fuiste partidario de tu aldea

Kei: No, jamás me interesó. El poder es lo que me ha importado… y es lo que busco ahora

Takeshi: Sea lo que sea… vamos por el portador del Kyubi. –Meditando sus palabras- Sabes, he estado pensando acerca de algo…

Kei: Dime

Takeshi: Tu plan puede complementarse

Kei: Complementarse?

Takeshi: Así es, lo que haremos además será no solo visitar la aldea de la arena y de la hoja antes de atacarlas, sino…

Tsunade entraba a su oficina junto con Hinata, cuando los consejeros, al verlas, pusieron una cara de muy malos amigos

Homura: Tsunade, sabemos lo que le ha pasado a Uzumaki. Tenemos que prohibirle de ahora en adelante salir de la aldea. Estará además vigilado por 3 de AMBU y tendrá prohibido ver a alguien sin autorización

Koharu: Es una decisión que ni tú puedes relegar

Tsunade: En verdad que ustedes siempre van al grano. Les recuerdo que, aunque ustedes sean el gran consejo, yo soy a Hokage y la última decisión la tomo yo.

Entiendo la preocupación que tienen acerca de Uzumaki pero debo…

Koharu: -Interrumpiendo, viendo fijamente a la acompañante de la Godaime- Qué hace aquí Hyuga Hinata, retírese

Tsunade: -En tono enérgico- Yo he permitido que se quede en esta junta, ya que ella será hasta que YO lo ordene el guardaespaldas de Uzumaki, y por lo tanto, tiene que saber todo lo correspondiente a él

Homura: No lo aceptamos! Tsunade esto es demasiado!

Tsunade: Yo sé cómo manejar a mi aldea. –Tratando de tranquilizarse- Escúchenme, no juzguen todo lo que hago. Uzumaki está resguardado con los Hyuga, y con ello no permitiremos que lo tomen por sorpresa dentro de la aldea. Y cuando realice misiones siempre estará con un jounnin capacitado.

Homura: No estoy de acuerdo. Uzumaki debe de quedarse en la aldea.

Koharu: Y sabemos que es mucha responsabilidad para una sola familia que…

Hinata: -Interrumpiendo- Pero nosotros no estamos solos, ya que mi familia, sus compañeros como demás conocidos lo apoyarán. No duden que Naruto-ku… Uzumaki estará protegido siempre.

-Lo siguiente con un tono enérgico, con aire de tristeza- No creo que sea justo que lo etiqueten como un simple objeto que debe ser colocado en la oscuridad de un ático sólo por tener al Kyubi dentro. Él ha demostrado serle fiel a Konoha… y la ha cuidado inclusive con su propia vida como cualquiera que vive aquí. Desde que era pequeño fue lastimado, masacrado y etiquetado, como ahora, por llevar en su interior algo que él jamás pidió. Durante años sufrió, sin embargo siempre estuvo ahí, firme ante sus sueños y sobre todo ante su aldea. Y con todo el dolor de vivir y experimentar un sentimiento que ninguno de nosotros puede imaginarse, juró proteger a los que lo lastimaron y despreciaron, jamás pensó en destruir o dañar al lugar que adora con toda el alma.

-Continuando con el mismo tono- Puede ser que ustedes no conozcan a la familia Hyuga, pero yo que soy parte de ella les aseguro que podremos cuidar de Uzumaki sin problemas y delante de ustedes y de la Hokage, me haré responsable de él, y si es necesario dar mi vida por ello la daré con gusto, porque protegeré el gran tesoro de Konoha!

Tsunade: Hi… Hinata… -Asombrada por la actitud de la Hyuga- Tienes razón. –Al consejo- Han escuchado las palabras de esta gran kunoichi, así que se respetarán las órdenes que he dado. Uzumaki Naruto permanecerá con ellos hasta que eso haya pasado y realizará misiones cuando se cure

Homura: Hyuga Hinata… Aceptamos… al parecer no podemos hacer nada contra eso… Sin embargo Tsunade, en caso de que alguno de los dos jóvenes o la propia familia salgan lastimados por tu decisión, te haremos responsable y culpable de todo.

Koharu: Con ello tú misma tendrás que resolver el caso y con ello buscaremos otro candidato a Hokage

Tsunade: De acuerdo

Hinata: Pero Tsunade-sama!

Tsunade: -Tomando el hombro de la Hyuga- No te preocupes, esto es lo correcto… Lo cuidaremos bien, verdad?

Hinata: Si, lo prometo –ruborizada-

Koharu: Tsunade, Hyuga Hinata… lo que hemos dicho aquí debe de quedar en absoluto secreto. Nadie más debe saber lo que está pasando

Homura: Nos retiramos. Hasta después Tsunade

Tsunade: Hasta después! (que ya se larguen de mi oficina!!)

Saliendo el consejo, tanto la Godaime como la kunoichi permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, meditando cada una lo que había pasado.

Tsunade: -Rompiendo el pensamiento de la ojiblanco- Hinata, gracias

Hinata: Pero… por qué me agradece?

Tsunade: Has salvado de nuevo a Naruto. Si no hubieras estado aquí lo más probable es que lo tuvieran encerrado durante todo el tiempo en su casa… o no sé en donde…

Hinata: Tsunade-sama, me ha asignado una gran misión y prometo que no le fallaré… -Con cara de duda- Momento. He salvado dos veces a Naruto-kun?

Tsunade: Hahahahaha, si, así es… Lástima que no te has dado cuenta de ello

Hinata: -Ruborizada- De qué me tengo que dar cuenta?

Tsunade: Como lo has dicho al consejo, Naruto ha superado ese dolor que tenía por el desprecio de los aldeanos… Pero desde que te conozco, has estado siempre junto a él. –Picara- o me vas a negar que has sido tú la que, mientras la aldea celebra la hazaña heroica del Cuarto, huías con él y le celebras su cumpleaños…

Hinata: -Rojísima- Si… así es… Tsunade-sama, siempre lo vi solo, y me daba tanto coraje que lo trataran mal en un día donde normalmente se celebra un año más de existencia. Me había comentado que era el peor día de su vida… Es por ello que me juré que jamás le quitaría su sonrisa… Espere un momento! Sabe usted lo de su cumpleaños?!

Tsunade: Claro que sí Hinata! Pero… como la Godaime no puedo celebrarle en el día, ya que tengo que ver lo del Cuarto… sin embargo le celebramos Jiraiya y yo un día antes o después

Hinata: Ahora entiendo el porqué me decía que no podía verme

Tsunade: -Asomándose por la ventana- Siempre había querido cuidar del chico como si fuera su abuela, pero me fue prohibido… Teniendo derecho sólo el Tercero. Él era el único que podía hacerse cargo

Hinata: El Tercero? Pero por qué?

Tsunade: Hinata, si te digo la verdad podrás mantenerlo en secreto? Es muy importante que Naruto no lo sepa por el momento, sino podríamos quitarle esa sonrisa por algún tiempo… o para siempre

Hinata: -Preocupada- Qué ha dicho! Lo prometo, jamás se lo diré a Naruto-kun!

Tsunade: Sólo espera… -Se acerca a la puerta, se asoma y al ver que no hay nadie la cierra, inclusive con seguro. Después se acerca a la ventana y de la misma manera, vigila que nadie escuche lo que va a decir- Hinata, como sabes hace 19 años, próximos 20, la aldea fue atacada por el Kyubi, un demonio que sólo debió aparecer cuando la maldad del hombre llega al máximo. Pues… -sentándose en su escritorio- Déjame comenzar de esta manera:

Meses antes que nos atacara, el Cuarto había recibido la gran noticia que sería padre. Lo cual hizo que todos los que estábamos presentes al suceso nos llenáramos de alegría. Sin embargo transcurriendo los meses, la aldea empezó a tener ciertos conflictos, los cuales no le permitieron a Yondaime disfrutar de su esposa como de su embarazo… -Secándose la lágrima que había dejado salir- pasando los 9 meses, la madrugada del 10 de octubre para ser precisa, los allegados al Yondaime nos llenamos de una gran alegría pero también de una gran tristeza. El Cuarto murió… -derramando otra lágrima nuevamente- dio su vida por la aldea que vio nacer a su primogénito –Con tono triste- el cual serviría como clave para erradicar el mal ya que él albergaría a su interior a ese demonio que tantas vidas se llevó esa noche…

Hinata: Me está diciendo que Naruto-kun es… -Llorando- es el hijo…

Tsunade: Si Hinata, es el único hijo de Yondaime.

Hinata: No… No puede ser! –Llorando-

Tsunade: -Abrazando a Hinata- Antes de morir nos hizo jurar que su hijo sería tratado como un héroe igual que él… pero los aldeanos, sin saber que ese recién nacido era su hijo, lo vieron con odio, ya que simbolizaba tanto la muerte del mejor ninja que hemos tenido en la historia, como la destrucción de toda Konoha. Fue por ello que todos los que sabíamos el origen de Naruto tuvimos que guardarlo en secreto, quedando a cargo el Tercero nuevamente de la aldea como del chico huérfano

Cuando murió Minato, tanto Jiraiya como yo decidimos alejarnos de la aldea. Todo lo que nos ató una vez ya no existía…

Hinata: Pero… pero por qué dejaron sólo a Naruto? Por qué lo dejaron a su suerte?

Tsunade: No tuvimos de otra, Jiraiya estaba tras de Orochimaru y yo… No pude ya que era tan débil… Ni siquiera pude conmigo misma, además cuidaba a la sobrina de un ser muy querido para mí… mi vida era errante, sólo apostando y perdiendo… Los dos supimos que Naruto estaría bien aquí… -Viéndola fijamente- y sabes por qué? -Hinata responde con un no- Muy fácil, ya que tendría amigos que lo sacarían adelante… que serían su familia… y que, al crecer encontrara el valor de si mismo… no por el hecho de ser hijo del Cuarto, si no por sus propios méritos y fuerza… -y pícaramente- y bueno, se enamoraría también

Hinata: Tsunade-sama… -ruborizada- Gra… gracias por confesarme todo esto…

Tsunade: -Secando las lágrimas de Hinata- No tienes nada que agradecerme, al contrario. Te lo has ganado porque tú eres la persona que siempre ha visto a Naruto como persona y no como monstruo, demonio o demás adjetivos que pueda tener… Y porque me has confirmado que realmente lo amas…

Hinata: Ahora más que nunca! Le prometo que guardaré el secreto… a nadie se lo diré! Y prometo cuidarlo con mi vida

CONTINUARÁ...

No olviden dejar reviews!! No saben como me motivan... Hasta la próxima!!


	11. Cambios

**_BAJO SU CONTROL... Qué te han hecho Naruto?_**

_"No vengaremos del mundo ninja... y contigo lo lograremos"_

Hola hola!

Lo siento... por situaciones adversas a mi persona no he podido actualizar... Mil perdones!! Pero aquí ando con la continuación y espero que puedan perdonarme... sé que no merezco ningun review... pero me animaría el ver uno para continuar con un trabajo que me encanta, y que disfruto hacer para ustedes...

**Capítulo 11: Cambios**

Tsunade: -Separándose de ella lentamente- Claro Hinata, ahora debemos de… -Tocan a la puerta- Ha, siempre me interrumpen en momentos como este… Quién es?

…: Somos nosotros, podemos pasar?

Tsunade: Un momento –Abre la puerta- Pero en donde estaban?

…1: Lo siento Tsunade, pero como no te vimos y decidimos irnos a hablar…

…3: Me hago responsable de cualquier…

…2: Sasuke, pero de qué demonios hablas… En verdad que ustedes dos sí que están locos _… -Ve a Hinata y se da cuenta que estuvo llorando- Pero Hinata! –Corre hacia ella- Qué te ha pasado?!

Hinata: Naruto-kun! –el chico al estar enfrente de ella sólo la abraza- No... No me pasa nada, es sólo que…

Naruto: No lloraste sólo por llorar –Muy enojado- Vieja Tsunade-sama qué demonios le has hecho a Hinata!

Tsunade: Naruto, escúchame, nada malo… es algo de mujeres… No es así Hinata?

Hinata: Si, así es Naruto-kun –Aprovecha el abrazo- Así es, suelta una lágrima

Naruto: Pero…

Sasuke: (Mujeres… hablando de eso) Tsunade-sama, no ha visto a Sakura?

Tsunade: Debe de estar en el hospital… porqué no la buscas allá

…: Estos jóvenes han crecido ya –ve la acción de que Naruto abraza tiernamente a Hinata, tratando de consolarla y a Sasuke saliendo precipitadamente por su prometida ***Que sólo lo sabe Hinata y la memoria perdida de Naruto***

Tsunade: -En voz baja y recargándose en el hombro de su amigo- Creo que debemos dejarlos solos… Qué opinas?

Jiraiya: Me da gusto ver que, aunque no recuerda nada, sigue siendo el mismo… -Respondiendo a la pregunta- No quieres quedarte a ver lo que pasa?

Tsunade: -Golpeándolo- No! Idiota! –Hacen que los dos jounnin se separen- Lo… lo lamentamos… Naruto estás bien?

Naruto: No se preocupen _ ah, mi cabeza me duele… Hinata, creo que es mejor que nos vayam… -desvaneciéndose-

Hinata: Naruto-kun! –logra cacharlo-

Jiraiya: Naruto –se acerca al desmayado- Pero qué tienes!

Tsunade: Jiraiya, tranquilo es normal… Aún no se ha recuperado del todo… Debes recordar que… -se acerca también y lo checa- lo que le han hecho no fue cualquier jutsu. Es por ello que estará así durante un buen tiempo

Jiraiya: Pero…

Hinata: No debe preocuparse Jiraiya-sama. Sakura me ha explicado que Naruto-kun necesita recobrar más fuerza para evitar desmayos

Tsunade: Debemos de tomar en cuenta que no tiene ni dos día que despertó. Debe descansar. Hinata trata que no salga de la mansión hasta el lunes. Pueden visitarlo y andar un poco de aquí para allá dentro de la mansión… pero hasta que no desaparezca el dolor… debe estar en reposo, bueno de preferencia… aunque conociéndolo…

Hinata: Entendido! Si es necesario lo obligaré

Jiraiya: -Pícaramente- Crees que lo entretengas lo suficiente? –Calmando la voz cuando vio la mirada fulminante de Tsunade- No… no te preocupes Hinata, te ayudaré a llevarlo

Hinata: Muchas gracias!

Tsunade: Espero que despierte pronto.

Hinata, tengo que agradecerte que me hayas escuchado… No sabes cuanta falta me hacía sincerarme con alguien

Hinata: No hay de qué. Sabe que puede confiar en mí para lo que necesite

Tsunade: Es más… iré con ustedes

Jiraiya: Qué!

Tsunade: No debo dejar a una bella joven con un pervertido como tú… Y aprovecho para dar algunas órdenes dentro de… -ve entrar a su asistente llena de papeles- Hola Shizune!

Shizune: Tengo que darle estos documentos… pero si es Naruto-kun! Qué le ha pasado?

Jiraiya: Sufrió un desmayo

Shizune: Entiendo –deja los papeles sobre el escritorio, que ya tenía varios-… Aún tiene dolor de cabeza?

Hinata: Así es…

Tsunade: -Regañándola- Pero tú no me dejas respirar ni un momento!

Shizune: NO! Ya que tengo que hacer que cumpla con sus obligaciones

Tsunade: Voy a dejar a Uzumaki y a Hyuga hasta…

Shizune: -Interrumpiendo- Como usted diga, Tsunade-sama, pero regresando hará todo lo que yo le diga!

Tsunade: o.O Está bien…

Jiraiya: -A Hinata- Hemos encontrado el punto débil de la Hokage… Su asistente

Hinata: Hahahahaha, así es…

Tsunade: De que tanto hablan ustedes dos! Vámonos!

Entre tanto se ve a lo lejos a dos jounnin entrando al bosque. Al parecer tenían el día libre, porque había uno de ellos regresado hace poco a la aldea

…: Me da gusto que te haya ido bien, Tenten

Tenten: -Abrazando a su acompañante- Pero por qué tanta formalidad! Sabes que no me gusta que me trates así!

…: Entonces como debo tratarte?

Tenten: Así! –Robándole un beso- Así es como debes de hacerlo!

…: Entiendo… -dándole otro beso, más largo-

Tenten: -Separándose muy poco de él- Neji, dime como está Naruto, todos estamos preocupados, pero ni Sakura ni tú quieren decirnos! Que malos son! –Se separa precipitadamente de él-

Neji: Tenten, no te enojes conmigo… Naruto ha despertado ya y bueno… por desgracia ha perdido la memoria

Tenten: Qué?

Neji: Si… no recuerda absolutamente nada

Tenten: Qué mal! Ahora que está con Hinata y que no la recuerde… eso sí que es tener mala suerte

Neji: A qué te refieres?'

Tenten: Neji, sí que eres lento… Él le iba a confesarle a tu prima lo que siente por ella

Neji: Lo sé… Pero pues… yo sé algo que tú no, Hehehe

Tenten: Qué has dicho! Cuéntame

Neji: Pues que él… Inconscientemente… -Haciendo pausas al propósito-

Tenten: Vamos Neji! Dime!

Neji: Sabes, tengo una mejor idea… quieres visitarlo hoy? Así te darás cuenta de lo que digo

Tenten: Lo dices en serio? Puedo hacerlo?

Neji: Claro que si… aunque –Se queda callado-

Tenten: Neji! Pero qué pasa? Me asustas!

Neji: Tenten –la abraza nuevamente- mi tío quiere hablar contigo

Tenten: Qué!! Pero Neji!

Neji: No sé el porqué… pero es inevitable

Tenten: En verdad tengo miedo! Neji… Sé que ya llevamos casi 2 años juntos… -con un poco de emoción- pero eso de hablar con tu tío ya es mucha formalidad no lo crees?

Neji: -Ruborizado y nervioso- No! Espera… no es eso… bueno…

Tenten: Ah bueno… -tono triste- pensé que era otra cosa

Neji: -Tomándola de la cintura- Eso lo hablaremos después… por ahora sólo debemos hablar con mi tío… no te dejaré sola… ya no!

…: Pero qué bonita pareja, siempre he creído en el poder de su juventud!

Neji & Tenten: Hola Lee

Lee: HOLA! Amigos, que cara tan… bueno, Neji tu siempre eres serio… pero tú Tenten?

Tenten: Olvídalo…

Lee: Neji vengo a verte porque todos planeamos ir a ver a Naruto y saber cómo sigue. Nos preocupamos mucho por él… Lo vimos salir hoy de la sede…

Neji: Si –interrumpiendo-, hace rato que estaba con Tsunade-sama

Lee: Pero salió apoyado en Jiraiya-sama. Tsunade-sama y Hinata estaban con ellos… Al parecer estaba inconsciente

Neji: Qué has dicho!!!! Tengo que regresar a la Mansión! Tenten, Lee vengan conmigo!

Tenten: Pero que…

Neji: Vamos! Se los explicaré en el camino

Y así el equipo Gai fue rápidamente en dirección a la Mansión Hyuga. Mientras tanto en el hospital…

Sakura: Sasuke… tienes que dejarme trabajar…

Sasuke: Hmm, no quiero

Sakura: Uchiha… no debe de ponerme esa cara –lo abraza- sabes que te quiero mucho…

Sasuke: Si, pero pasas mucho tiempo aquí y no me atiendes como debe de ser

Sakura: Perdón! Qué me has dicho?

Sasuke: Nada…

Sakura: Ven acá! Pero qué demonios has dicho?

…: Frentuda! En verdad que estas sorda!

Sakura: INO! Pe… pero que haces aquí? –Separándose de su pareja-

Ino: Estamos aquí por Naruto. Si no te acuerdas, nosotros también somos sus amigos y queremos saber cómo está

Sasuke: Se dice hola

…3:: Hola Sasuke! Hola Sakura!

…1: Todos ustedes son problemáticos

…:2 Pero si el problemático es otro…

…1: Temari… no deberías de decirme eso…

…3: Pero si ella tiene razón!

Shikamaru: Chouji…

Temari: Shikamaru, sabes que vengo por información acerca de la situación de Uzumaki… Nuestro Kazekage está muy preocupado por él. Al saber que lo habían traído de vuelta pude mandarle un aviso… pero quiere saber de su salud…

Sakura: Entendemos que están preocupados por Naruto

Sasuke: Podemos decirle que está bien, sus heridas corporales ya están casi curadas… y en sí ya despertó

Sakura: Sin embargo… ha perdido la memoria. Ayer estuvimos con él y no recuerda nada

Chouji: Qué has dicho?!

Shikamaru: Eso sí que es un gran problema!

Temari: Pero Uzumaki… Y que va a pasar con él? Podrá recuperarse?

Sakura: No lo sabemos… Lo que le hicieron fue demasiado para él… y ahora sólo el tiempo no lo dirá

Ino: Chicos, pero aún así estamos preocupados. Hoy lo vimos apoyado en la espalda de Jiraiya-sama, e iban con ellos Hinata y Tsunade-sama

Sasuke: QUE HAS DICHO? Por qué no empezaste por eso!

Sakura: Espera, Sasuke… -lo toma primero de los hombros y poco a poco lo abraza- Si Tsunade-sama está con ellos, quiere decir que estará bien…

Sasuke: Pero… y si es algo malo?

Shikamaru: Ino, tu siempre tan problemática, ya que no creemos que sea algo malo. Tanto Hinata como Tsunade-sama venían platicando, y Jiraiya-sama igual… el problemático ahí fue Naruto

Temari: Vuelves a decir esa palabra y verás!

Shikamaru: Temari!

Sasuke: De todas maneras debemos ir, no saben dónde está Neji? Podemos preguntarle…

Ino: Debe de estar en la mansión Hyuga. Vamos y veremos que pasó

Sakura: Yo no puedo por el momento, tengo que atender algunos pacientes… Pero Sasuke y ustedes vayan y yo iré después

Sasuke: Esa es la importancia que le tienes a tu amigo?

Sakura: hmmm!

Todos: Hihi

Sakura: -Gritándole a una enfermera- Tú, hazte cargo de estos pacientes, al rato regreso!

Enfermera: Como diga… -con miedo-

Sakura: -A Sasuke- vámonos

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos del cómo Haruno tomaba fuertemente del brazo a su novio, el cual sólo se dejaba.

Shikamaru: Se ve que el Uchiha se va a quedar con ella… que problemático es esto del noviazgo

Chouji: Cierto, es en lo único que te apoyo!

Y bueno, tanto la kunoichi de la arena como la que puede manipular el pensamiento de su enemigo con su gran poder no pudieron dejar sin un golpe a sus respectivas parejas, levándoselos igual que la pupila de Godaime. Una vez que llegaron a la mansión Hyuga, fueron recibidas por un miembro de la familia

Ama: buenas tardes

Sakura: Queremos saber si podemos pasar a ver a Uzumaki Naruto y a Hyuga Hinata… estamos preocupados por su salud

Ama: Lo siento, pero en este momento Uzumaki descansa y la señorita Hinata está con él. Pero puedo decirle al señor Neji que los atienda

Sasuke: Excelente

Ama: Pasen por favor –y los dirigió a la gran estancia dentro de la mansión, encontrándose a Jiraiya, Neji, Tenten, Lee y Tsunade-

Tsunade: -Al ver a todos- Pero Sakura, que demonios haces aquí?

Sakura: Bueno yo…

Ino: -Salvando a su amiga- Teníamos que venir juntos a ver a Naruto…

Tsunade: Hmmm… Está bien…

Neji: Pero por favor no se queden ahí, siéntense

Todos: Gracias –Cada uno se colocó de tal manera que generaban un círculo-

Tenten: Tsunade-sama –Continuando la conversación- Entonces, Naruto no podrá recordarnos en un buen tiempo?

Tsunade: Así es… Sólo espero que no sea mucho –a los recién llegados- Estamos hablando acerca de la pérdida de memoria de Uzumaki. Desgraciadamente sus raptores aún siguen movilizándose y creemos que vendrán por él. Necesitamos su ayuda

Shikamaru: -Pensando un poco- Si yo fuera de los malos vendría por él en estos días… Viendo la situación de las demás aldeas y de su gran fuerza…

Temari: Shikamaru!

Jiraiya: No! Espera, Shikamaru, tú qué piensas?

Shikamaru: Viendo las posibilidades… Naruto no recuerda nada… Los pergaminos que quedan son el de la arena y el de Konoha oficialmente… Y ellos aún tienen el poder del jutsu de control… Yo pensaría en adentrarme a la aldea y llevarme al confundido Naruto, aniquilar cualquier obstáculo que me lo pida y me aprovecharía de ello para tomar el lo que busco… Además debemos de recordar que el mismo Naruto robó el pergamino una vez

Tsunade: QUE?!

Jiraiya: Tranquila Tsunade, él tiene razón… -Al manipulador de sombras- Qué nos recomiendas?

Shikamaru: -Colocando los dedos de esa típica manera- Pues, tendríamos que ver la manera de hacerle nuestra "propia manipulación" o "control" y sacarle lo que necesitamos saber para enfrentarnos al enemigo… Naruto es el único que realmente los ha visto

Chouji: Pero ni siquiera Tsunade sabe cómo hacerlo!

Shikamaru: Recordemos que tenemos de nuestro lado a un Uchiha…

Sasuke: Estás insinuando que…

Shikamaru: No lo insinúo… lo afirmo. Tienes que controlar la mente de Naruto… así podremos recuperarlo, o por lo menos sacaremos la información que necesitamos…

…: Pero que hacen todos ustedes aquí?!

Neji: Hiashi-sama, yo puedo explicarlo…

Tsunade: -Interrumpiendo a Neji- Vinimos porque Uzumaki se desmayó de nuevo

Hiashi: Y cómo sigue? –un poco preocupado-

Jiraiya: Mucho mejor. Hinata se encuentra con él

Hiashi: Lo entiendo de ustedes… pero los demás? Qué hacen aquí?

Sasuke: Nosotros…

…: Al parecer vienen a ver al que fue alguna vez Uzumaki Naruto, Hiashi-sama

Tanto Hiashi como los demás no pudieron dejar de asombrarse por esa respuesta

Hiashi: Veo que ya despertaste, Uzumaki

Naruto: Hmmm… Si así puede llamarse… -viendo al pasillo- Hinata… vienes?

Hinata: VOY! –al entrar se asombra de ver a todos- Pe…pero desde que cuándo están aquí?

Sakura: Nosotros acabamos de llegar…

Hinata: Ya veo… -Con tono triste-

Naruto: -Viendo a todos con una seriedad que daba miedo, llamando a uno del grupo con la misma frialdad- Qué hacen todos aquí… pueden irse… -A su maestro- Jiraiya-sama, necesitamos hablar…

Jiraiya: (Esa mirada… Será que…) Voy Naruto –Se para de su asiento y se dirige con su alumno- Lo lamento Tsunade, chicos… ahora regreso

Naruto: -A Hinata, pero al contrario de los demás, con una gran dulzura- Vienes con nosotros? No quiero dejarte sola

Hinata: Si, cómo tu digas

Jiraiya: -Ya alado de Uzumaki- Dime

Naruto: Ven, vamos al jardín –Caminando juntos llegaron al lugar- Jiraiya… Lo he pensado mejor y… No quiero ver a nadie. Diles que se vayan… o lo haré yo mismo y a mi modo

Jiraiya: -Viendo que Hinata sólo bajo la mirada- Pero Naruto… ellos son…

Naruto: -Interrumpiéndolo y regresando al tono frío e indolente- No, son los de Uzumaki… Yo ahora no los recuerdo y no me interesa hacerlo… Fuera de Hinata, Hiashi-sama, Tsunade y tú… no me importan los demás… Lo único que puedo sentir es un gran desprecio que no puedo ni podré controlar

Jiraiya: -Asombrado y espantado ante la reacción del chico- Pero… Entiendo… les diré. Te agradezco que me hayas avisado esto… -A Hinata- Cuídalo por favor… ahora regreso

Naruto: -Mirando tiernamente a la Hyuga, cambiando por completo su tono- Lamento todo esto Hinata… Pero no quiero verlos… su presencia me molesta

Hinata: -Tapándole dulcemente la boca con su mano- Como tú digas, Naruto-kun… Sabes que yo te apoyaré en lo que decidas

Naruto: Gracias –abrazándola inmediatamente-

Jiraiya: Ahora vengo –logra ver, antes de alejarse por completo, cómo Naruto veía tiernamente a Hinata, al contrario de la que tuvo con sus compañeros que en algún momento pudo decirles amigos- (Necesito hablar con Tsunade) -Llegando a la estancia- Lamento informarles que Naruto no quiere verlos…

Todos: Qué?!

Tsunade: Jiraiya, qué significa todo esto…

Jiraiya: El propio Naruto me lo ha dicho… Lo lamento tanto… Después les explicaré con más…

Sasuke: Esperen un momento… NARUTO! –Gritando fuertemente e interrumpiendo al Sannin-

Sakura: Tranquilo! Sasuke! –Espantada por la reacción del Uchiha-

Sasuke: Ven aquí gallina, porqué no me lo dices en frente! Que, acaso me tienes miedo! –Gritando a ese pasillo que hace un momento dejó entrar a su amigo-

Hiashi: No permitiré que grites en mi casa!

Hinata: -Se escucha que grita tratando de tranquilizar al joven que se separó de ella por el grito anterior- Naruto-kun, espera por favor! No vayas!

Naruto: TÚ DOBE! –Entrando rápidamente y señalando al dueño del Sharingan- Largo de aquí, o el que va a tener miedo va a ser otro! –Mirándolo con el mismo odio que tuvo antes-

Sasuke: Mira, quien eres tú para venir a gritarme… a corrernos a todos! Sólo venimos a verte y así no lo agradeces! –Gritándole de la manera que lo hizo anteriormente- Naruto reacciona!

Hinata: -Logrando abrazar a su protegido- Naruto-kun… por favor…

Naruto: -A Hinata- tranquila, me encuentro mejor… confía en mí… -Al Uchiha y separándose de Hinata- Tú! Ahora verás! Nunca vuelvas a llamarme así –Generando un clon de sombra y realizando el poder que tanto dañó a su maestro-

Sasuke: Mierda! Naruto qué demonios haces! Vas en serio… –generando de la misma manera el Chidori, que trató de contrarrestar el poder de su "amigo"-

Jiraiya: No puede ser! Naruto Tranquilo! –Acercándose rápidamente para evitar un accidente innecesario-

Ino: Sasuke! Naruto! Deténganse por favor! –gritando-

Hiashi: -Mandando a los dos a esquinas opuestas por medio de su técnica, evitando así tanto un daño a ellos como a los presentes- Ustedes dos! Tranquilícense!

Sakura: -Corriendo tras su amado- Sasuke-kun! Te encuentras bien?

Sasuke: -Sin dejar de ver a Uzumaki- Pero… pero qué demonios

Tanto que Hinata fue a socorrer a un joven que sólo se tomaba la cabeza

Hinata: Naruto-kun! Cómo te sientes?

Naruto: -Sin dejar de agarrar su cabeza, primero vio a Hinata y consecutivamente a todos los de la sala, dejando al último a Sasuke- Pero… pero que rayos?... –Viendo la cara de espanto de todos- Yo...

Hinata: Naruto-kun…

Tsunade: -Yendo rápidamente a donde se encontraba el enfermo- Déjame verte…

Naruto: Qué demonios me pasó? Yo no… –Quejándose nuevamente- Hiashi-sama, por qué lo hizo? Ahhh!

Nadie daba crédito a lo que veían… Sasuke se levantaba lentamente con la ayuda de Sakura y todos se pusieron de pié, tratando de ver como estaba a la persona que venían a visitar. En tanto Jiraiya no dejaba de poner esa cara tanto de asombro como de terror. –Es Kuroga… No hay duda- pensó.

Tsunade: -Al ojiazúl- Naruto, nos acabas de correr y atacaste a Sasuke…

Naruto: Así es… Auch… bueno a ti ni a Jiraiya… los demás pueden dejarme en paz! Y no me digan Naruto! No me llamo así!

Tsunade: Na… Naruto –Tomándole la temperatura- Tienes fiebre…

Naruto: Largo! –A sus supuestos compañeros-

Sasuke: -Acercándose a él- Pero…

Naruto: Qué no entienden que no quiero ver a nadie! Déjenme en paz! –Tomándose nuevamente la cabeza- Maldita sea…

Ahhh! El dolor es insoportable! Ahhh!

Tsunade: -A los shinobis- Por favor váyanse… les informaré como está después

Todos: Si…

Tsunade: Ah Shikamaru, por favor pasa a mi oficina mañana. Es muy importante lo que nos decías…

Shikamaru: Como ordene. Nos vamos

Jiraiya: Naruto, qué demonios te paso… atacar a todos así…

Tsunade: No es momento de regañarlo… Naruto, explícame tu dolor

Naruto: -Difícilmente pudo hablar- No… no puedo definirlo… AHHHHHHHHHHH! Siento como… si mi cabeza… me fuera a explotar…

Hinata: Naruto-kun!

Tsunade: Hiashi, es necesario que me los lleve al hospital… No está nada bien

Hiashi: Entiendo –A Neji- Acompáñalos…

Neji: Como ordene

Así que, 30 minutos después del suceso, Jiraiya tomó a Naruto, que fue controlado y dormido por Tsunade (Dahia: No pregunten el método hihi) y se fueron rápidamente al hospital. En tanto Sakura y Sasuke acababan de llegar al mismo sitio donde habían estado antes de visitar a su compañero.

Sakura: Sasuke, que pasa con Naruto… -Llorando- Nos miró con tanto odio y desprecio…

Sasuke: -Abrazándola- No lo sé… Ahora tenemos que esperar lo que nos diga Tsunade-sama…

En eso llegan los Sannin y los herederos del Byakugan junto con el legado de Yondaime. Uchiha y Haruno logran ver cómo Jiraiya y Tsunade corrían dentro de los pasillos de ese lugar, los cuales estaban sorprendidos al ver que su amigo era llevado a uno de los cuartos de urgencias del hospital.

Sakura: -Al ojinegro- Pero que ha…

…: Naruto está muy mal… ve y ayuda a Tsunade-sama por favor Sakura –Con lágrimas-

Sakura: Si! –va corriendo hacia donde llevaron al rubio-

Sasuke: Hinata, Neji… qué ha pasado?

Hinata: No lo sé! –Sin poder controlar su preocupación-

Neji: -Abrazando a su prima- Calma Hinata-sama… Sasuke, Naruto aún es influenciado por el sello…

Sasuke: Qué has dicho?

…: Si… Tanto Tsunade como yo hemos quedado igual que tú… Pero la actitud que tenía no era de él… sino de Kuroga –Apareciendo a sus espaldas-

Sasuke: Jiraiya-sama, perdone pero no se dé que me habla

Jiraiya: Cuando pude recuperar a Naruto, esa noche… luché con él antes y al parecer respondía al nombre de Kuroga…

Neji: Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo de…

Jiraiya: Mucho –Continuando-. Esa actitud, frívola y despiadada… No cabe duda

Hinata: Pero por qué a mí no me ve así?

Jiraiya: Al parecer porque los sentimientos que te tiene no los olvidó mientras fue Kuroga…

Sasuke: Mierda!

…: Sabía que esto sería problemático… -Entrando tranquilamente al recinto- Sasuke, tienes que realizarle un Genjutsu y lo más pronto posible, sino lo vamos a perder para siempre…

Sasuke: Maldita sea… No me atrevo

Hinata: Pero de qué hablan?

Jiraiya: Crees que sea lo indicado? Shikamaru, por qué un Genjutsu?

Shikamaru: Hace tiempo me habló algo de eso Azuma. Como saben, él fue parte de una secta y por lo mismo sabían de técnicas como esa… diciéndome que una de las maneras que la persona sea curada de un jutsu de control es por medio de un poderoso Genjutsu…

Sasuke: Pero se lo tenemos que comentar a Tsunade-sama antes de que lo haga, ya que puedo inclusive matarlo

Shikamaru: Pero tiene que ser pronto…

Todos generaron silencio tras de estas palabras. Cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, ya que sabían que la situación no era buena y el peligro de perder al rubio era demasiado. Al cabo de una hora se perdió ese silencio por la entrada de una persona.

CONTINUARÁ...

No olviden dejar reviews!! No saben como me motivan... Hasta la próxima!!


	12. Ida a Konoha

**_BAJO SU CONTROL... Qué te han hecho Naruto?_**

_"No vengaremos del mundo ninja... y contigo lo lograremos"_

Hola hola!

la verdad tengo que confesar que este fic me ha dado problemas ya que no ha tenido mucho apoyo y es complicado seguir un trabajo que no les gusta. Es por ello que no he encontrado la inspiración directa. Ahora bien, espero que les guste el capítulo y espero continuar con los demás fics que tengo... XD gracias por los que me han dejado un review!!!

Ahora si, les dejo el siguiente capítulo...

**Capítulo 12: Ida a Konoha**

Todos generaron silencio tras de estas palabras. Cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, ya que sabían que la situación no era buena y el peligro de perder al rubio era demasiado. Al cabo de una hora se perdió ese silencio por la entrada de una persona.

La pobre estudiante de la Godaime estaba más que desesperada. El hecho de notar como Tsunade se desesperó ante la situación de Naruto no era nada agradable y mucho menos al ver como su amigo estaba en esa terrible situación. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaban los presentes, buscando específicamente a la Hyuga. Cuando llegó se colocó al lado de Sasuke y llamando a la ojiperla - Hinata, Tsunade te llama… Naruto ha despertado-

-¡Gracias Kami!—realmente estaba muy contenta -¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Que ella misma te lo explique- suspiró Sakura ante su cansancio –ve, anda que hay un tonto desesperado por verte-

Y así fue. La Hyuga se dirigió al cuarto mientras los demás cuestionaban a la médico. -Sakura, ¿qué pasó? –Sasuke no pudo más ante su curiosidad.

-Todo está en nuestra contra… el comportamiento de Naruto fue causa por el maldito jutsu como dijo Jiraiya-sama. –Sentándose en el sillón donde estaba el Sannin- Ha despertado sin recordar nada de lo que pasó-

-Me lo temía- El Nara comentó molesto –espero que no nos cause más problemas de los que tenemos-

-No lo ´se Shikamaru- continuó la pelirrosa -Cuando despertó se extrañó y lo primero fue preguntar el porqué estaba en el hospital… -triste- no sabemos que vamos a hacer… al parecer si esto sigue así… Naruto puede sufrir daños irreversibles-

Si es que aún no había causado algo malo en ese chico. Jiraiya tenía que ver la manera de sacar adelante a ese chico y lo mejor era estando a su lado. Se levantó sin decir nada más y dirigiéndose a los amigos de Naruto -Iré a verlo. Cualquier cosa les aviso- salió.

-Shikamaru…- Sasuke comentó con voz muy baja -dime que es lo que tengo que hacer-

-No será fácil, al parecer tienes que someterlo a un Genjutsu tal que logres causarle un estado de coma e inmediatamente alguien tiene que recuperarlo deshaciéndolo… Aún no se cómo funciona esto… suena tan problemático-

-¿Qué?- ¡De qué demonios hablaba ese perezoso -¡Un estado de coma! Shikamaru, eso es imposible… Los daños que pueden surgir en caso de que falle son mortales-

-No tenemos de otra. Lo problemático es encontrar la manera de hacerlo y no…- cayó antes de decir algo que podría poner más mal al Uchiha –

-Sakura, necesitaremos toda la información posible para poder salvar al Dobe –el azabache tomó su mano dulcemente, asombrando a los presentes –Entiendo que esto no será fácil y que necesitaré tiempo. Shikamaru te encargo que investigues todo lo que puedas, yo haré lo mismo-

-Si, no te preocupes. Ahora me voy ya que quiero informarles a los demás lo que pasó… Y no dejen se buscarnos para decirnos la situación del rubio… hasta luego-

-Hasta luego- ambos le contestaron y esperaron hasta las nuevas noticias.

Mientras tanto, en la conocida cueva…

-Tetsuya… ¡Tetsuya! ¿Donde estás?- Tohru estaba más de 20 minutos buscando a ese hombre. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-Aquí- contestó cuando pudo escucharla -estoy en la sala-

-Mierda…- Entrando -¿Qué haces?- Molesta por la falta de atención de ese chico -Deberías descansar-

-No puedo… He estado pensando mucho esto y- mirándola fijamente -pues no aguanto más…-

-¿Y eso? Qué pasa? Me preocupas…-

-Necesitamos hablar… ¿Sabes dónde está Kei y Takeshi?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Están o no?- la paciencia de ese hombre terminaría muy pronto.

-Sa-salieron. ¿Por qué?

-Excelente… ven –Tetsuya a sienta a lado suyo -Tohru… Takeshi generó un jutsu extraño en el niño Kyubi-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Separándose de él enojada- Pero qué demonios dices! Mi tío no…-

-Vamos mujer, ¿acaso crees que te engañaría de esa manera? Esto es algo que te he querido decir pero no encontraba el tiempo. Al parecer traman algo más, donde no estamos incluidos…-

-Pero Tetsuya, es imposible. El chico tiene el mío y las complicaciones que tendría por el hecho de tener dos jutsus son mortales. Estaría en un peligro inminente y eso lo sabe perfectamente mi tío-

-Yo ya cumplí con decirte, allá tú si no me quieres creer, pues no me importa… sólo quería avisarte- cruzó los brazos y se sentó mejor en el sillón.

¿Acaso será cierto? No podía creer que su Tío le hiciera eso a Naruto, pero también conocía a Tetsuya y él no mentiría - Acercando su rostro al de él -Mírame y dímelo nuevamente… -

-Tohru…- Mirando esos bellos ojos que lo traían loco -Tu tío algo trae en manos y puso otro jutsu en el chico Kyubi…-

Era verdad. No podía mentir ese hombre, por lo que se separó un poco de él -Te creo. Pero ahora… ¿qué podemos hacer? Sabes, no deseo que muera ya que… después de todo, Naruto no me cayó nada mal, al contrario-

-Cierto… él no es una mala persona-

-Lo sé…-

-----------Flashback----------

Pasaron algunas horas y por desgracia, estando cerca del escondite, Naruto despertó y al verse atrapado por 4 personas, intentó escapar. No obstante lograron someterlo de una manera no tan sutil…

-Maldito zorro- Takeshi aventó al chico dentro de un calabozo- Me sorprende que recuperes rápido tu chakra, niño Kyubi…-

-¡AH!– Naruto cayó fuertemente en el piso, por desgracia todo su peso cayó en su hombro, lastimándose el brazo -¡Mi brazo!-

-Nada que se pueda curar. ¡Idiota!- Kei no dejaba de reír por el hecho de ver a ese demonio en suu poder. Ahora si podía deshacerse de sus pecados sin problemas.

-¿Pero que…- El rubio intentó saber qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí, no obstante un fuerte golpe en su rostro lo mandó a volar y con ello no pudo hablar.

-Es mejor que guardes silencio, no quiero que mi compañero se enoje… no te conviene-

"Mierda, tengo que salir de aquí". El ojiazul no tuvo de otra que callar, sobándose su brazo. Miraba con enojo a sus raptores.

- Ves, es mejor que te portes bien… Ahora llamaré a alguien para que te cure, no tardamos…- Kei se retiró junto con Takeshi, dejando a Naruto solo. Le encerraron y buscando a los dos integrantes de su equipo -Tohru, el chico ha despertado. Cúrale sus heridas-

-Ya voy- A Tetsuya -¡Tonto ayúdame!-

-Y vamos de nuevo. ¡Déjame de decirme así zorra!-

-Tetsuya, Tohru, cálmense…- Takeshi contestó molesto -no estoy de humor. Necesito dormir. Mientras que descansamos, pueden hacer lo que les corresponde…-

-Déjalo en nuestras manos-

-Excelente… Hasta después…- Salen exhaustos, pero con la satisfacción que dentro de pocos días dejarán de ser 4 y que aumentará su poder para poder obtener lo que tanto desean.

- Tetsuya, abre la puerta…- Tohru le comentó regia, sabiendo que él se molestaría con sus comentarios tan "dulces".

-Como digas princesa- abrió lentamente y asombrados vieron como el "preso" se levantó e intentó fallidamente hacer un Rasengan. El chico no puede más y dejándose caer de rodillas les miró con rencor, duda e incertidumbre –Veo que aún te queda algo de energía-

-Demonios…- no pudo más, estaba tan cansado y el dolor en su hombro le estorbaba demasiado. Y si no hubiera sido por unos brazos suaves de seguro tocaría en esos momentos el sucio y frío suelo. –No se me acerquen…-

-¡Espera!- la Kunoichi logró sostenerlo –Tranquilo, no te haremos daño…-

-Venimos a curarte…-

-¿Curarme?- Extrañado y calmándose -¿A cu… curarme?-

-Así es- Tohru comentó alegre –En verdad no te haremos nada malo. Sé que no hemos…

-Va… vale…- con una sonrisa –Gra… gracias-

-Déjame verte…- con la ayuda de su compañero, la chica comenzó a inspeccionar las heridas del rubio -Tienes el brazo luxado… Te va a doler- Se lo acomoda sin previo aviso, generando un gran grito en el recinto –Lo siento… demonios, también lo tienes en el brazo…- con su chakra intentó curar al Uzumaki evitando causarle más dolor.

-¿Por… por qué hacen esto?- Naruto rompió el silencio, no podía mas ante su curiosidad.

-Nosotros…-

-Ah, creo que… sé el porqué- Agachando la mirada, sintiéndose de nuevo un ser despreciable -¿es por el poder del Kyubi?

-No exactamente… -Comentó tranquila Tohru, aplicando su jutsu medicinal, causando dolor al visitante- Más bien buscamos el tuyo propio…-

-¡Tohru calla!

-Hehehe, con que te llamas Tohru… mucho gusto, el mío es Uzumaki… Naruto-

Los dos shinobi se sorprendieron con la actitud del rubio. El primero en reaccionar fue Tetsuya. -Y mi nombre es Tetsuya… mucho gusto-

-Puedo… puedo ver que… ¡Ahhh! No son malas personas…- Recargándose en el suelo, mirando a los presentes -me da gusto saber que por lo menos dos de los cuatro que me raptaron, me caen muy bien y no son lo que fingen ser –regalándoles una de sus grandes sonrisas.

-¿Tú… tú crees eso? –Viendo extrañada a su compañero.

-De veras lo puedo asegurar… alguien malo no me ayudaría como uste… -escupe un poco de sangre.

-¡Tohru, apúrate! El chico está más grave de lo que pensaba-

-Lo sé… -Aplica con más energía su jutsu médico

-Te… te pareces a una gran… gran amiga mía…- el dolor era insoportable. ¿Acaso era su fin? Suspiró rendido y antes de perderse ante la debilidad que senía miró de nuevo al shinobi y sonrió nuevamente -Tetsuya… eres igual que Sasuke… – cae inconsciente.

Tohru: Tetsuya, necesito que me ayudes, lo vamos a salvar…

------Fin del Flashback--------

-Tengo una idea Tohru... ¡Vamos a Konoha! -

-Si, claro que fácil lo dices…- hace pucheros, generando una gran sonrisa en su compañero.

-Ándale, así podrás deshacer el jutsu de tu tío… y reforzar el tuyo-

-Pero si lo hago tendría que liberar parte de mi jutsu y podría recobrar su memoria-

-No lo veo tan malo. Podrá recordar por algunos días a sus amigos y… después podrá regresar Kuroga… ¿no crees?

-Yo… no sé… y si Kei y Takeshi se enteran…-

-No lo harán, confía en mí… en nosotros-

-Hecho- sonriendo -ahora hay que ver cómo nos vamos…-

En eso se escuchan ruidos afuera… ya habían llegado los demás. ¡A generar el plan!

-Ahí vienen…- el chico le comentó serio -Déjalo en mis manos, tú solo sigue la corriente-

-Entendido- Viendo a sus compañeros entrar, fingiendo que estaba sorprendida -¡Hola! Ya regresaron-

-Pero miren, a la parejita… que ternura me dan- Kei llego con las ganas de molestar a alguien.

-Kei, no seas así- ¿Por qué supuso que ese tipo haría ese comentario?

- Si ha hablado el tío protector… déjame divertirme un poco-

-Lo harás después- Tetsuya suspiró resignado -Ahora quería pedirles un favor…-

-Dinos-

-Como ustedes saben, Tohru y yo somos novios– generando que la chica se ruborizara -así que la quiero invitar a la ciudad del arroz de donde yo vengo. Serán sólo 5 días. Así podremos descansar también-

-¿Que nos vamos a dónde?- Kei comentó jugando.

-Iremos sólo Tohru y yo…-

--Imposible- el mismo "adulto" comentó, cambiando su alegría por seriedad -sabes que tenemos lo del plan del reloj… no nos pueden dejar solos –Viendo a su compañero- ¿No es así Takeshi?

-Creo que se lo merecen, pero sólo podemos darles 4 días-

-Pero Takeshi, déjanos esos días… hemos hecho todo lo que nos has dicho… ¡por favor! Además sabes que es todo un día en ir y no quiero estar solo dos…-

-Tohru…- Colocando su mano en su barbilla, en forma pensativa -Kei, aún no está listo por completo nuestro plan, así que… les doy una semana… pero sólo una. Si llegan tarde no volverán a estar juntos en un buen tiempo-

-¡GRACIAS! – Ella se levanta con euforia y le da un gran abrazo a su tío.

-Momento… ¡qué demonios haces! ¡No voy a permitirlo!- esos no son sus planes. Era necesario hacer entrar en razón a Takeshi, porque sino arruinaría todo lo que preparó.

-Eres un pesado- Sin soltar a su sobrina y viendo enojado al alto -No vuelvas a retar mis órdenes… Recuerda que el líder aquí soy yo! ¿Lo entiendes?-

-¡Cómo olvidarlo!- Molesto -Como digas… Takeshi –Yéndose enojado a otra habitación de la cueva.

Takeshi miró a los presentes y les sonrió -Sólo tengan cuidado. Recuerden que ustedes son muy valiosos para mí… Tetsuya cuídala mucho y sobretodo respétala-

-No te preocupes –tomando a la chica por la cintura- La amo más que a mi propia vida y no me atrevería a lastimarla o hacer algo que ella no desee-

-¡Es por eso que te amo! –Lo besa-

-Bueno… los dejo… -Sale del espacio para adentrarse al suyo.

-¡Listo! –lo besa nuevamente -¿Cuándo salimos?-

-Creo que lo mejor sería dentro de dos horas. ¿Te parece?-

-Si… ¡vamos a preparar nuestras cosas y nos vamos al arroz!-

Tetsuya sonrió ante esos ataques "juveniles" de la joven y acercándose lentamente a su oído -Dirás… Konoha-

La chica sólo lo selló ese plan juntando sus labios con los de él…

En el hospital, la Godaime checaba al chico que hace años se había ganado el collar del Primero, que representaba la fortaleza y convicción de convertirse en el siguiente Hokage. Todos los presentes dentro del cuarto no podían esconder la gran preocupación por lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Confundido… - esos ojos azules confirmaron las palabras dichas.

-¿En verdad no recuerdas nada?-

-Nada de nada.-

- Tsunade, Hinata… debemos decirle lo que pasó y advertirle…- El Sannin comentó, sin embargo fue interrumpido por su compañera de infancia.

-No. Aún no Jiraiya-

-¿Decirme qué? –Tomando su cabeza sólo con una mano y viendo después fijamente al Sannin-

-Ni se te ocurra, esto puede afectarle- la médico intentó razonar con él, pero sabía que era imposible hacerlo.

-Es mejor que lo sepa para que entienda que su situación no es buena y que debe cuidarse- A Naruto -Hace unas horas despertaste y no eras tú mismo… Apareciste y trataste a todos tus amigos de una manera despectiva y frívola, e inclusive los corriste y especificaste que no los querías volver a ver… E inclusive que no te llamáramos Naruto…

-¡¿Que hice qué?!– Viendo a Hinata completamente asombrado -Dime que no es cierto-

-Naruto-kun… es verdad. Tú mismo me lo dijiste. Cuando despertaste me mencionaste que no querías ver a nadie… como si su poder te molestara y pues saliste a correrlos-

-Pero… pero… ¡pero no puedo recordar nada! Lo único que tengo en mente es que estábamos en la oficina de Tsunade-sama y te vi llorar Hinata-

-Chico, tienes que tener más cuidado- Jiraiya se colocó a su lado -¿Te acuerdas que te comenté cuando fuimos con Sasuke acerca de que te raptaron y el jutsu de control?-

-¡Como olvidarlo!-

-Fuiste afectado por este, gracias al jutsu tienes dos personalidades, y al parecer las dos se están juntando o luchando por salir- continuó el peliblanco -por un lado sigues siendo el mismo Naruto de siempre y por el otro, te vuelves todo un mercenario…-

-¿EH?- se asustó ante la última palabra –Me… merce… mercenario… ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!- gritó exasperado, siendo auxiliado inmediatamente por Hinata.

-¡CALLATE BAKA!- con un fuerte golpe logró mandar Tsunade a su "amigo" hasta la siguiente pared -¡Eres todo un idiota! ¡Confundirlo más no nos ayudará!

-Naruto-kun- la pobre Hyuga veía como el rubio comentaba cosas sin sentido, haciendo referencia a la palabra "mercenario"-Naruto-kun, ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Pues yo…- se tranquilizó -el dolor de cabeza casi ha desaparecido… -Con cara de asombro, mirando con duda a la joven Kunoichi- Momento Hinata… tú… ¡tú ya no tartamudeas cuando me ves! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Hehehe, veo que no eres más una chica rara, bueno… no tanto-

-o.O Bueno… yo…- y de nuevo el tartamudeo y el juego con sus dedos. ¡Era cierto! Aunque el recordarlo no le ayudó mucho que digamos.

-¡Es cierto Naruto! No me había dado cuenta del detalle de Hina…- Asombrada. La ojicafé lo miró estupefacta -¿Lo recuerdas?-

-¿Recordarlo? Pero vieja… ¡eso no puedo olvidarlo! Siempre que estaba cerca de Hinata, se ponía nerviosa, rara… -a Hinata- te desmayabas en algunos casos y te llevaba a tu casa –Con una gran sonrisa y lleno de orgullo.

-¡Tú me has recordado! –Abrazándolo -Naruto-kun, ¡me recordaste!-

-Creo que si…- Respondiéndole con una gran sonrisa –lo malo es que… ¡¿pero qué cosas recordé?! O.o-

- Naruto, siempre serás tú… -Con una gota en la cabeza se acercó Jiraiya.

-Baka…- A su compañero en voz baja- ¿Y si los dejamos solos?

-De acuerdo- el peliblanco sonrió –Vamos, tenemos que hablar con los que están afuera-

Y dejan poco a poco a los shinobi solos, los cuales no se percataron hasta que cerraron la puerta y rieron fuertemente por escuchar el grito de la Godaime y un "Auch" del Sannin ermitaño

-Hinata… ¿entonces yo hice eso? –tono serio y triste, separándose de ella. SI era verdad, no podía permitir que ella se quedara a su lado.

-Si… pero sabemos que jamás lo harás conscientemente-

-¬¬ ¿Conscientemente verdad?-

-Así es… no debes de preocuparte. Tsunade-sama quiere que nos quedemos aquí esta noche, ya que estarás en observación-

-¿Nos quedemos? –un poco ruborizado.

-Sí, porque… bueno, tú eres el que se tiene que quedar… pero no debo de… no quiero dejarte solo… así que estaré aquí contigo toda la noche-

-Ah bueno, ¿y en dónde te piensas quedar? –Pícaramente.

-Pues ahí –Le señala una silla.

-No Hinata… no lo permitiré… si lo haces yo me dormiré junto a ti en la otra… Tienes que descansar en la cama-

-¡AH! Con que retándome… pero como yo soy tu guardaespaldas se hace sólo lo que YO digo –En el yo se señala a sí misma.

-Pues… pues…- ¿Y ahora qué le digo? -YO soy el enfermo… así que tengo más control sobre ti… sino no tendrías esta misión… Hehe-

-No me pare…-

-Vamos…- Pone muy cerca su rostro al de ella, provocando que se sonroje- Hinata, porqué no juntamos las dos camas y así todo arreglado…-

-Na… Naruto-kun… me… parece un… una excelente idea… -Separándose rápidamente- Yo las acomodo, tú sólo quédate ahí –Le da la espalda para tratar de esconder su sonrojo

-Quiero ayudarte –trata de levantarse, pero siente un poco de dolor corporal, se queja y la ojiblanco se acerca rápidamente a él- Lo… lo siento Hinata-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Soy un estorbo…-

-¡Pero que dices! No eres ningún estorbo… -

-Si lo soy…-

-Nada que… Eres muy preciado para todos…-

- Sólo por el Kyubi…- Viendo al piso, evitando la mirada de la peli azul.

-¡NO! Naruto… Mírame– tomando su rostro con sus dos manos haciendo que sus miradas choquen- muchos ni siquiera saben que lo tienes y te aprecian. Te he de confesar que me enteré hace poco que lo tienes en tu interior… y no me importa… al contrario. Siempre me ayudaste cuando lo necesité y durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos me enseñaste lo que nadie hizo… tu fortaleza, alegría –haciéndole un poco de cosquillas, provocando algunas risas- Nunca lo olvides… nunca vuelvas a olvidarme! Y No vuelvas a decir que eres un estorbo!-

-Lo prometo…- ruborizado -Hinata, no te lo había dicho pero… pero eres muy bella y más cuando te enojas…-

-¿Tú… tú…- Roja como tomate, controlándose al 100% para evitar un desmayo- Tú… tú lo crees?

-Si, no cabe duda. ¡Eres la más bella de este lugar!- la miró pícaramente -¿te puedo decir un secreto?-susurrándolo -hasta le ganas a Haruno… Pero no le digas a Uchiha, puede pegarme-

-Qu-que cosas dices –Sabiendo que si continuaba no resistiría.

-Hinata, yo debo de… -acercándose poco a poco.

De pronto se abre la puerta, no precipitadamente, pero provocando que los únicos dos habitantes de ese cuarto dieran un brinco y se separaran rápidamente.

-¡AUCH!- se quejó de un leve dolor de cabeza -Toca por favor a la próxima-

-Sa… Sakura-chan!

- Naruto –Acercándose rápidamente- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Aún quieres verme? –Sin darse cuenta de que los dos estaban ruborizados y un poco nerviosos.

- ¬¬ Si Sakura… quiero verte… pero si llamaras a la puerta sería mejor-

CONTINUARÁ...

No olviden dejar reviews!! No saben como me motivan... Hasta la próxima!!


	13. Promesa

**_BAJO SU CONTROL... Qué te han hecho Naruto?_**

_"No vengaremos del mundo ninja... y contigo lo lograremos"_

Hola hola!

Aqui les dejo la continuación. Muchas gracias por sus review y espero que puedan dejarme más... ya que gracias a ellos me inspirado nuevamente en esta historia. !GRACIAS!

Sin más, les dejo el capítulo siguiente....

**Capítulo 13: Promesa**

- ¬¬ Si Sakura… quiero verte… pero si llamaras a la puerta sería mejor-

De acuerdo, aúno no le recordaba pero era agradable saber que no la rechazaba. Suspirando entró y detrás de ella apareció Sasuke. -¿Puedo pasar?- le preguntó por si las dudas.

-¿Por qué me preguntan?- el rubio se acomodó mejor, no obstante se movió rápidamente generando que le doliera un poco la cabeza. -Awa… pasa!

-¿Cómo sigues?- entró y se colocó a un lado de Sakura.

-Confundido…- les miró y agachó su mirada -Me han contado lo que hice… y en verdad lo siento mucho… aunque no recuerdo nada _-

-Naruto-kun… Te encuentras bien?- observó tanta confusión en esos cielos, preocupándose inmediatamente.

-Si… no te preocupes _...-

El silencio apareció entre ellos. No sabían cómo iniciar una conversación… ¿De qué hablar? ¿Qué tema sacar? Sakura lo pensó realmente y suspirando iniciaría con la plática. -Naruto… tenemos que decirte algo que es de suma importancia, que puede ayudarte a recordar todo-

¡Recordar! ¡Dios! Necesitaba eso. Naruto sonrió como siempre y viendo esas esmeraldas hablo alegremente. -¿Lo dicen en serio? ¿Qué es?

-Tengo que hacerte un Genjutsu… uno poderoso- Sasuke comentó, no obstante evitó mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Poderoso? –Serio, interpretando la preocupación de su amigo- Sasuke… ¿a qué te refieres?-

-A uno que equivale al jutsu de control que te desarrollaron…-

-No le veo algo malo- Emocionado, pero sin dejar la seriedad -¿En verdad? ¡Pues por mí excelente! Quiero recordar todo de una buena vez-

-Pero no es tan fácil como crees…- en ese momento le miró fijamente -puedes recordar todo… u olvidarlo para siempre…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!– No era posible… ¿acaso siempre su vida fue injusta? -No quiero olvidarlos… sé que no los recuerdo pero…-

Y el silencio apareció de nuevo. Hinata se acomodó al lado de su amado y le abrazó. –Necesito pensarlo- fueron las palabras que salieron de ese chico. Todos comprendieron la preocupación ante su estado. Por lo que no le dijeron nada más.

-Entiendo… lamentamos molestarlos…- Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura y se acercaron a la puerta.

-Pero no es ninguna molestia… al contrario, ¿verdad Naruto-kun?- una animada Hinata les detuvo.

-Así es –Viendo a los recién llegados, regalándoles una sonrisa- Les agradezco todo lo que hacen por mí… No se imaginan cuanto y si… y si llego a decirles algo malo como lo de hoy, sólo puedo pedirles perdón… al parecer mi otro "Yo" lucha por salir… y según Jiraiya-sama es todo un mercenario _-

-No debes preocuparte, amigo… ¿Te encuentras bien?- comentó al ver como ese rubio estaba completamente mareado.

-_ s…si…i-

-¡Ah!- regresó rápidamente jalando a Sasuke, el cual la miró "¿Qué haces loca?" -Aprovechando que estás despierto queremos decirte algo Sasuke-kun y yo…-

-¡Sakura!- el rubor de sus mejillas le delató –Sakura… ¡NO!- se separó de ella agitado -¿Le piensas decir ahora? O.o-

-Si… ¿por qué no?-

-Sakura… eres toda una molestia- le dijo asimilando un "ya qué" y mirando a su mejor amigo siguió -Naruto… tenemos que decirte que… bueno –ruborizándose más de lo que estaba- nosotros… es decir Sakura y yo… Vamos a reunificar a mi clan… a vivir juntos ya que… seremos marido y mujer dentro de poco tiempo…

-¿o.O Se van a casar?- la respuesta hizo reír a todos.

-Así es, se van a casar…- la ojiperla abrazó de nuevo a Naruto… cómo sería si ella se casaba con él.

-¿Y dices que soy una molestia?- Sakura golpeó a su prometido en el hombro, el cual se quejó por semejante contacto -¡Sasuke! ¡Planeamos que se lo diríamos más calmado!-

-Pero si fue calmado y de tal manera que lo entendiera y lo entendió-

-No puedo creerlo…- su sonrisa era realmente sincera. La idea de ver a esos dos juntos era realmente buena, aunque no comprendía el porqué -¿Te vas a casar con Sakura-chan? ¡QUE ALEGRÍA ME DA!-

¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Naruto le recordó! -Naruto… ¿me has dicho Sakura-chan?-

-Etto… yo… no lo sé… Hehehehe…- se rascó la cabeza, generando un par de gotas en la cabeza de los demás. Con la pena en su ser, siguió su plática -¿para cuándo es la boda?-

-Cuando recuperes tu memoria…- Sasuke contestó inmediatamente.

-¿Estás de juego verdad? ¬¬ Que buena broma…- Qué gracioso era ese Uchiha…

-No, no es broma…- la ojiverde se acercó a Naruto. Le tomó de la mano y sonriéndole. -Lo queremos celebrar cuando te recuperes porque, bueno… tú sabías cosas que ni siquiera Hinata conoce… y es importante que las recuerdes… para hacerme más feliz de lo que soy-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- tanto Sasuke como Hinata gritaron en unísono, causando que el rubio se tapara los oídos y que Sakura riera fuertemente.

-Entonces sí es importante que recupere mi memoria… ¿Secretos, verdad? Hehe…- sonrió y tomando la mano de su amiga -Espero que pueda recordarlo pronto… ya que me encantaría ayudarles siendo yo mismo…- suspiró y agachó la mirada -y no las sobras de lo que fui-

-¡BAKA!- el azabache se acercó y dándole un pequeño zape a su "hermano" -Si serás… tú no eres ninguna sombra. Dobe, el hecho de no recordar quién eres no quiere decir que has dejado de ser… para que me entiendas. Con esos comentarios tan idiotas, compruebas que no has dejado de ser el Dobe de siempre-

-¡Te aprovechas que no tengo mucha fuerza!- se sobaba el golpe dado – ¡Ya verás cuando me levante!-

-Ves, te lo dije- alejándose lentamente de su posición. Le miró con arrogancia y sonrió levemente, símbolo que algo planeaba hacer –Eres el mismo Dobe que piensa que me ganará algún día…-

- ¡Hahahahaha!- Naruto rió fuertemente –Dudo que puedas ganarme… y pues, yo digo que el Dobe es otro… ¿qué piensan ustedes? –Viendo a las Kunoichi –en esa cara tan femenina se puede mostrar- y con ello Sasuke se preguntaba si realmente no les recordaba. Solamente él se atrevía a hacerle comentarios tan insultados…

¿No recordaba nada y se atrevía a molestar a Sasuke? No cabía duda que estos dos eran únicos. Hinata rió ante la idea de recuperar a su amado en menos tiempo que ella misma creía -Naruto-kun… no creo que haga falta el Genjutsu… estoy segura que recordaras dentro de poco-

-¿Tú lo crees? Me da terror pensar que nunca lo haga-

-Hasta en eso tienes suerte idiota. No pasará ya que no lo permitiremos– Sasuke tomó la mano de su prometida y acercándose a ellos -Ahora somos un equipo y siempre estaremos unidos… pase lo que pase. Es una promesa ninja…-

-¡Promesa!- todos gritaron alegres… hasta que Naruto los miró extraños.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?- la Hyuga le preguntó.

-Tienen que explicarme todo eso de los Ninjas, ya que no entiendo cuáles son las actividades que…- miró el asombro de todos y decidió callar.

-Naruto… no tienes remedio- Sakura rió un poco. -Bueno, ya que te dijimos… es hora de irnos…-

-Cuídense-

-Igualmente- Uchiha les vió por última vez -Buenas noches, se cuidan y nada de desvelarse… no es bueno para la salud-

-¬¬ ustedes dirán…- Naruto y Hinata lo dijeron al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hijo del mal hacer ese tipo de comentarios cuando ELLOS eran los comprometidos?

-Glup- Ambos pasaron saliva y literalmente saliendo con la mayor velocidad posible -Etto… ¡nos vemos! Hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana-

Así la feliz pareja dejó a su amigo y a su guardaespaldas en ese cuarto. Se despidieron de la Godaime y del Sannin que estaban arreglando algo con Neji. Salieron juntos del hospital para dirigirse al lugar que disfrutaban mucho, el cual era sólo suyo. Empezaba a anochecer y, aprovechando la situación el ojinegro, tomó suavemente a la Haruno de la cintura y unió sus labios en los de ella. Así permanecieron hasta que necesitaron aire… Aunque no fue un motivo suficiente, ya que realizaron nuevamente el ritual que llenaba sus vidas sin la necesidad de separarse.

Pasando alrededor de 5 minutos retomaron el camino para ese precioso lago que era iluminado ya por esa luna, que es testigo de todos los amantes. Él la tomó y la acomodó en el suave pasto, acomodándose inmediatamente a su lado

-Aún no puedo creer que hayas aceptado ser mi esposa… Esto parece un bello sueño del que no quiero despertar-

-Sasuke… -Abrazándolo suavemente, colocando su cabeza en el pecho del Jounnin- no es un sueño… ¡te lo puedo probar! -acercándose poco a poco de tal manera de quedar completamente arriba de él y besándolo.

-Eres lo mejor que pude haber tenido Sakura. Después de que maté a Itachi, sentí un gran vacío… que mi vida ya no tenía sentido… pero me encontré con Naruto y contigo… al principio lo rechacé, pero poco a poco y bueno, después de luchar contra el Dobe ese, pude darme cuenta que no estaba solo…-

-¿Sabes una cosa?- Callándolo con un beso -nunca estuviste solo. No puedes imaginarte como todos luchamos por recuperarte… Naruto entrenó tanto y yo también. Porque queríamos demostrarte que éramos dignos de ti-

-No sé qué decir… Me siento tan apenado. No sé cómo pagarles todo lo que han sufrido por mi culpa-

-¿Quieres pagarnos todo lo que sufrimos por ti?- Meditándolo un poco -¡Lo tengo!-

-¿A sí?- Sasuke le besó nuevamente. Que lo llamen cursi, pero Sakura era su perdición… su todo.

-¡Claro! Y es una excelente idea- le regaló una de esas sonrisas que tanto le amaba -Lo que tienes que hacer es compensarnos por medio de…- y calló sin más.

-¿Qué? –Sin dejar su seriedad. Eso sí, la amaba pero no olvidaría su orgullo Uchiha nunca.

-¿Sabes qué fecha será en dos días?-

-Hmmm…- la besó fugazmente -Si… 10 de octubre… ¿Por? -Sin sentimiento alguno, extrañado por la seriedad de la chica.

-¡No es cierto!- se levantó fingiendo asombro -¡Dices que es tu amigo y no sabes qué celebra ese día!

-Sakura… no te entiendo-

-Es el cumpleaños de Naruto-

Demonios. Realmente se asombró. ¿Cómo no sabía ese detalle después de tanto tiempo… ¡Era una locura! Ahora sí se adjudicaba el títilo de Teme, Dobe y demás conocidos y por haber. -¡¿Qué?!- aún no podía asimilarlo - Su cumpleaños… pero jamás nos lo dijo… nunca me lo dijo-

-Te entiendo. Aunque si debo aclararlo. Sasuke, tú eras el que no lo sabía- se acomodó nuevamente a su lado, acariciando su rostro -Yo me enteré hace 5 años, pero jamás me atreví a celebrarle por lo del Kyubi y del Cuarto. Al principio tuve miedo de la reacción de Naruto… agregando que Naruto no es alguien que sea alabado por los aldeanos. Varias veces intentamos sacarle la fecha, pero nos evadía con un "No importa". Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba eran los únicos enterados del grupo. Yo pude enterarme cuando Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama hablaban acerca de dónde celebrar a Naruto…-

-Jamás me imaginé que… bueno ahora es obvio… un recién nacido obtuvo a su cuidado al demonio que destruyó Konoha un 10 de octubre-

-Sí. Shikamaru se burló de nosotros cuando le preguntamos. Todo esto que te digo es porque Hinata quiere hacerle una fiesta.

-¿Y qué con mi castigo?-

-¿Acaso el genio Uchiha no sospecha nada de lo que le estoy diciendo?- intentó jugar, pero no pudo ante la contestación que recibió.

-Sakura- el tono de voz que manejó le dio a entender a la nombrara que esta vez no jugara… estaba molesto por no saber algo importante de Naruto.

-Pues… el castigo que tendrás que cumplir es ir y divertirte junto con nuestro amigo-

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo?- se sintió tranquilo ya que había imaginado otro tipo de cosas… ¡No bailaría en público! -¡Qué castigo tan feo! Ver a ese Dobe todo el día… -Diciéndolo tan irónico y fingido.

-Así es, ah y sin olvidar su regalo-

-Hmm… ¿Regalo?- Pensativo miró la sonrisa de su mujer.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó al ver ese rostro lleno de intriga.

-El regalo de este Dobe me puede costar el desprecio de los Hyuga…-

-¿Y eso?-

-Tendría que secuestrar a Hinata, envolverla y regalársela… sería lo mejor que le han regalado en su vida. Te puedo asegurar que es mejor que el propio ramen-

-¡Hahahahaha! Eso sería genial… ¡NO! –Cambiando su tono a preocupación- Naruto es un completo pervertido… ¡te imaginas lo que podría hacerle a Hinata!-

-Pues…- haciendo sonrojar a Sakura ante el tonito tan sexy que sacó… ¡ni él se lo creía! -en mi cumpleaños me encantaría que se me diera un regalo parecido… Claro… que mi regalo fuera una tal Haruno Sakura –Con una risa, no tan grande, pero lo suficiente para que su prometida se diera cuenta.

-o.O Hmmm, y yo pensaba que Naruto era el pervertido… Pero sabes Uchiha, he estado pensando esto y pues, hablando de eso… creo que ya estamos listos-

-¿listos?- Ruborizado y separándose de la kunoichi al entender el sentido de las palabras -Pero… Sakura, ¡que dices!

-Nada malo. Amor, ven no te espantes –Se sienta y logra sentar al Uchiha a lado suyo -A lo que voy es, tenemos que preparar lo de la boda… -lo siguiente provocó que el dueño del Sharingan tomara un color rojo intenso- ya que tenemos que empezar a reunificar a tu clan… o que, no es algo que ya tienes en planes?-

-Yo… -No podía esconder el nerviosismo ante estas palabras. Jamás había pensado que ella, después de tanto tiempo lograra generar ese sentimiento que nadie más lo podía hacer. Inclusive al luchar con su eterno rival jamás sintió nervios.

Lo único que contestó el Uchiha fue una real sonrisa, provocando asombro y gran alegría a la heredera de las técnicas de la Godaime. La ojiverde no se contuvo más y se arrojó a los brazos de su amor, quería demostrarle todo el amor, cariño y deseo que tenía en ese momento. No le importaba nada, sólo estar cerca de él; recibiendo la misma respuesta por parte de su compañero. Ella estaba decidida que esa noche era la indicada para fundir su cuerpo con el de él y así complementar ese juramento que hicieron ante su amigo (que estaba en ese entonces dormido). Al principio los besos y las caricias fueron suaves, pero al pasar el tiempo se tornaron llenas de fuego y deseo. Sin embargo el joven Uchiha se detuvo y la abrazó fuertemente, susurrándole al oído: "Espera Sakura, esto es lo que más deseo… No puedes imaginar cuanto, sin embargo debemos esperar. Ya tendremos tiempo de… -Se separa un poco y la mira tiernamente- Tengo planeado algo ya, dame la oportunidad de ganármelo"

-Sasuke, me has ganado ya… pero esperaré. Aunque no aguanto esperar a ser tú esposa –totalmente roja.

-Ya que iremos a la fiesta en dos días… haremos formalmente esto y… dime, ¿se encuentran tus padres ahora en tu casa?-

-Si… ¿por?-

-Ya verás…-

Y lentamente el ojinegro tomó a su prometida, dándole primero un gran y apasionado beso, demostrándole realmente que la desea, y ayudándola a levantarse momentos después. Y con ello partieron en dirección de la casa de la mujer que traía loco a un hombre que era conocido tanto por su apellido y su gran historia, como su reputación de galán obviamente enamorado.

Regresando a esa pequeña habitación dentro del hospital, se podía ver a una joven de cabello negro-azul cuidando el sueño de un chico rubio, el cual, tanto por la impresión y por la fatiga que tuvo ese día, dormía plácidamente, sin ninguna preocupación. La kunoichi no dejaba de mirarlo y acariciarle el cabello, corto y despeinado. –Espero que te mejores para que… para que te pueda dar ese sí que tanto deseas… deseamos. Te amo como no puedes imaginarte- pensó.

Cuando de pronto es interrumpida por ciertas palabras que el joven decía entre sueños.

-Hinata, no me dejes… -moviéndose un poco- yo… no puedo vivir sin ti… te am… -Estaba perdidamente dormido, pero reconocía de manera inconsciente tan relajante tacto de la Hyuga a su persona.

-Na… Naruto-kun… -A su oído- nunca te dejaré… yo también te amo…

Y acomodándose de tal manera que su cabeza se apoyó en el pecho de él. No le importaba nada en esos momentos, aún sabiendo que estaban las dos camas juntas y que su padre o cualquier persona podrían entrar para ver a Naruto. Al cabo de 2 horas podían verse a esos futuros amantes completamente dormidos, él abrazando a una chica que se recargaba en su regazo y ella, feliz porque al fin sus deseos estaban cumpliéndose. En esos momentos silenciosamente entra una mujer y un hombre, que estaban a cargo del cuidado del chico que contenía aún al Kyubi

-Jiraiya, en verdad que hacen una bella pareja, ¿no lo crees? –En voz baja Tsunade comentó. ¡Adoraba ver a ese par juntos (Dahia: Y yo también).

-Tsunade pervertida-

-IDIOTA- le golpeó fuertemente, el cual tuvo que callar ese grito de dolor que tuvo, para evitar que se despertaran los dos jóvenes.

-Me las cobraré Tsunade- Aunque ella tenía razón. Se sentía tan feliz- Jamás había visto a Naruto tan… romántico... Tsunade, me recuerda tanto a Minato y a Kushina-

-Tienes razón… Ellos deben de estar orgullosos de ver cómo está creciendo su hijo-

-Hablando de eso… Tsunade tenemos que decirle todo a Naruto. Ya tiene la edad suficiente y sobretodo está en su derecho-

-Pero debemos esperar a que se mejore… le confundiríamos más de lo que está-

-¿Crees que pueda recobrar su memoria?-

-Completamente y más a lado de Hyuga…-

-Pero me preocupa lo de hoy- cerró la puerta y así ambos caminaron hacia la oficina de la Godaime -Las dos personalidades pueden combinarse y…-

-Tranquilo pervertido- rió al ver la cara de enojo de su amigo -Sabes, he aprendido en confiar en el chico. Esto no volverá a pasar ya que luchará para tener a su lado a las personas que necesita-

-De todas maneras Tsunade. No voy a fallarle una vez más a Minato. -Serio -Me duele saber que le estamos fallando a Yondaime. Él quiso que le dijéramos todo acerca de su historia… de quienes fueron sus padres y el porqué tiene al Kyubi…-

-Te entiendo ya que me siento igual, no obstante sería frustrante para Naruto no recordar ni siquiera a Yondaime y mucho menos resistiría saber que él es su padre…- se detuvo y estando a unos pasos del peliblanco -Tengo que confesarte que Hinata lo sabe todo, bueno, lo de que Naruto es hijo del Cuarto.

-¡Tsunade!- molesto ante la súbita confesión -¡Eres una boca suelta!-

-¿QUÉ?- ahora ella subió el tono de su voz. -¡No soy ninguna boca suelta! Idiota, es más que necesario que ella conozca ese tipo de detalles… ¡Puede generar que Naruto lo asimile mejor!-

-Hn- de acuerdo, Tsunade tenía razón. –Lo siento… es sólo que…-

-No importa- caminó para enfrentarse a él –Te entiendo, así que no te disculpes-

-¿cuándo se lo mencionaste?

-En el momento en que Naruto entró contigo y Sasuke-

-Ahora sé porqué la encontramos llorando en tu oficina- siguieron su camino -¿Y cómo lo tomó?-

-Excelente… como una mujer enamorada.- sonriendo -Será más fácil con ella…-

-Sin embargo estoy preocupado por ello. ¿No crees que le hemos puesto un gran peso? Es decir… cuidar de Naruto sabiendo de su nerviosismo y bueno… a lo que me refiero, el hecho de saber que la persona que quiere no recuerda nada…-

-Nada que temer- y con ello continuaron su plática en el camino.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga el líder del clan estaba saliendo de su oficina, después de arreglar algunos papeles. Se sentó en la orilla del pasillo, el cual daba a uno de los jardines más bellos de todo el lugar. Y después de observar el gran árbol suspiró y se dijo a sí mismo: "Minato, al parecer podré cumplir mi palabra sin necesidad de sacrificar a mi primogénita… Lo haré oficial en la fiesta"

Estuvo así por un rato, hasta que tocaron levemente a la puerta. Con ello dio la orden de que entraran y para su sorpresa era Hanabi.

-Padre, disculpe que lo moleste, pero es necesario que hable con usted un momento-

-Dime Hanabi-

-Tengo una gran duda que deseo solventar… ¿Por qué aceptó a Uzumaki-san en la mansión?-

-Por mis asuntos personales… sólo debes aceptarlo sin cuestionarme-

-Yo lo acepto padre, hasta puedo decir que me agrada, pero… pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello-

-Hmmm– parándose y en dirección a su habitación la miró. ¿Desde cuándo sus hijas habían crecido tanto? - Ve a dormi-

-Por favor, explíqueme. Sabe que seré una tumba- no dejaría el asunto tranquilo. Se prometió ayudar a su hermanita y con esa información podría hacerlo.

¿De qué parte de la familia de su esposa había salido Hanabi? ¡Era una gran curiosa! Suspiró rendido ante los encantos de su hija. Detuvo sus pasos y regresando a su cómoda posición anterior le miró a los ojos. –Has ganado Hanabi, te lo confesaré con la promesa de que ni una sola palabra saldrá de esta habitación… tienes prohibido que se lo digas a Uzumaki o a tu propia hermana…- entendiendo que esa jovencita era muy audaz y podría ayudarle -Necesitaré de tu ayuda al final de cuentas y es mejor que estés avisada. Vamos a mi oficina-

-¡Si! –Colocándose a lado del líder, celebrando interiormente su gran logro -Prometo que nadie lo sabrá-

El sólo aceptó con la cabeza y dejó que pasara la kunoichi a su oficina. Una vez que se encontraban solos serró la puerta de papel de arroz y acercándose a la pequeña comentó.

-Como ahora sabes, Uzumaki es mi protegido… y que debió desde hace mucho tiempo vivir en esta casa-

-No entiendo-

-Él está aquí por una promesa que le hice a Yondaime-

-¿Promesa?- estaba muy confundida…

-Así es… una promesa-

CONTINUARÁ...

No olviden dejar reviews!! No saben como me motivan... Hasta la próxima!!


	14. Entendimiento de actos

_**BAJO SU CONTROL... Qué te han hecho Naruto?**_

_"No vengaremos del mundo ninja... y contigo lo lograremos"_

_**¡Hola hermanitos del fic!**_

_**Me he puesto a trabajar en los fics en mi trabajo XD y por lo mismo puedo traer continuación hoy. Ahora estoy en espera de que me deje tranquila el monstruo y así redactar hasta media noche, al fin de cuentas, mañana tengo el día libre. **_

_**Ahora bien, espero que os guste lo escrito y perdonen la tardanza, es que he estado pensando en continuaciones XD.**_

_**¿Me regalan un review?**_

* * *

Capítulo 14: Entendimiento de actos

-Así es… una promesa…-

--------Flashback----------------

Konoha se encontraba en serios problemas. Para la desgracia de muchos, ese 9 de octubre traería malos recuerdos. La movilización de los guerreros comenzó rápidamente al encenderse la alarma. _Konoha sería atacado_. En la calle principal, ahora llena de ninjas enlistados para salir a luchar, se logran distinguir entre la multitud dos Jounnin preparando la defensa de la aldea, intentando librarla de una catástrofe y destrucción.

El más fuerte de todos, poseedor de unos ojos azules y cabello completamente rubio, dirigía y daba órdenes a cada grupo de ninjas, los cuales respetuosamente realizaban cada una de las tareas que les eran asignadas. Como el líder de tan poderosa nación tenía que mantener la calma y buscar la manera de poder proteger a cada uno de los habitantes y colocarles en un lugar a salvo.

-¡SI YODAIME-SAMA!- 6 AMBU desaparecieron en una nube de humo al recibir instrucciones.

-¿Ya sabes qué es lo que está a punto de atacarnos?- un Jounnin de ojos perla se encontraba a su lado. La preocupación en el rostro de su amigo-jefe no le daba buena espina.

-Al parecer… es el Kyubi- suspiró molesto –Si mis sospechas no fallan, llegará con nosotros en 4 horas. Fui avisado que 3 AMBU fueron ejecutados en el valle del fin-

-¡¿Estás hablando en serio?!- se encontraba anonadado ante tal confesión. ¿Cómo era posible que ese demonio se apareciera exactamente en su hogar?

-Completamente.- suspiró cansado -Hiashi, te agradezco que estés aquí por apoyarme, sin tu ayuda, estaría perdido…-

-Nada de agradecimientos Minato. Eres además de mi líder, mi mejor amigo y no te dejaría solo nunca… ahora tienes que relajarte, especialmente por Kushina-

-Tienes razón- al recordar a su mujer y al futuro Namikaze generó una real y pacífica sonrisa. –Aunque ahora estoy preocupado por los dos… ¿acaso no puede regalarme la vida un momento de paz con mi familia?-

-Minato, tranquilo. Verás que esto terminará pronto y podrás disfrutar de tu hijo como Dios manda. Aunque debemos de estar alerta, puede ser que el demonio cambie de dirección.

-Realmente lo dudo- serio –Ese demonio viene tras nosotros por una razón desconocida- se detuvo –Hiashi, no puedo pedirte que te quedes a mi lado. Eres el futuro líder de tu clan y es tu deber estar ahí para protegerle. Agregando que tu mujer debe de estar completamente preocupada por ti y eso no le hace bien al bebé.-

-No. Mi deber es proteger Konoha y estar a tu lado… ¡Mejor deja de decir estupideces y atiende a esos Jounnin que esperan a tu llamado!-

-Vas a ser padre y no se te quita lo huraño… ¡Hahahahaha!-

"¿Cómo puede hacer ese tipo de bromas en estos momentos?" pensó un extrañado Hyuga, pero sonrió levemente al entender que era Minato del que hablaba. –Entiende que gracias a ti, el ser AMBU me mata-

-¿Hablas de problemas? ¡Estás loco! Entre ser Hokage, ninja, esposo y futuro padre no me doy abasto –poniendo una gran sonrisa, la cual sería heredada por su hijo.

-Tienes razón. Es una loc…-

-Necesito pedirte un favor- le interrumpió para ponerse serio otra vez. –Y prométeme que la cumplirás, pase lo que pase-

-Minato…- el tono de disgusto no esperó más.

-Sólo promételo…-

-De acuerdo- no estaba muy convencido, pero la amistad con ese rubio era tan importante como su vida misma –haré lo que desees, Minato-

-Gracias. Pues verás…-

No pudo terminar ya que la voz de una mujer les interrumpió. Una chica de cabello negro estuvo corriendo por todas las calles de la aldea para encontrar a Yondaime. Y al hacerlo, se dirigió rápidamente a él… el mensaje de Tsunade era inminente.

-Yondaime-sama…- tomaba el aire perdido –Su mujer… Kushina-sama…-

-¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A KUSHINA?!- preocupado por su mujer, que presentaba desde hace días una salud no muy favorable, tomó fuertemente los hombros de la recién llegada -¡SHIZUNE CONTESTA!-

-¡ESTÁ EN LABOR DE PARTO!- estaba aterrada ante la actitud del tranquilo y sereno Hokage.

-¿En… en labor de parto?- sonrió de lado a lado. En esos momentos olvidó todo lo acontecido en la aldea y sin decir nada corrió hacia el hospital, donde seguramente estaría su amada esposa… regalándole la dicha de ser padre.

Hiashi miraba el camino por donde salió disparado su amigo. Sonrió y deseó con todo su ser que esa felicidad nunca muriera… -Mucha suerte, Minato-

Pasaron alrededor de 2 horas después del aviso de Shizune. Había llegado corriendo y evadiendo a un sinfín de ninjas desesperados y a otros esperando órdenes, aguardaba fervientemente que Tsunade o cualquier otra enfermera le indicara del parto. Era ya la madrugada del 10 de octubre, y Minato estaba incontrolable… ¡necesitaba ver a su hijo! El pobre rubio no podía contener su nerviosismo…yendo de un lado a otro dentro de la sala de espera. -¿Pero por qué tardan tanto? ¡Es solo un nacimiento! Bueno, no cualquier nacimiento… ¡es el de mi bebito!- Pensaba mientras veía como las manecillas de ese reloj pasaban tan lento. Solamente el sonido de una puerta le hizo entrar en razón.

-Minato…- el médico que había atendido a Kushina salió lentamente y llamó al rubio con voz baja.

-¡Tsunade! ¡Por Dios!- se acercó a ella, pero al no escuchar nada de ella se preocupó -¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¡Dime ya Tsunade!

-Minato… ¡fue niño!- y con una sonrisa recibió uno de los tantos abrazos de él. Normalmente guardaba la compostura y dejaba que Kushina se expresara de esa manera, pero el saber que tenía un nuevo integrante en su familia le llenó de una alegría perene.

-Es un… un… ¡¡¡¡UN HOMBRE!!!! –Gritándolo con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones daban -Madre mía– colocando una de sus manos en su cabeza y la otra en su cintura –Muchas gracias Tsunade. ¿Puedo verlos?-

-Por supuesto…- seria –aunque debo de advertirte y ser sincera contigo. Kushina no está nada bien, el parto fue muy difícil y no sé si sobr…-

No pudo continuar ya que el rubio le miró con tanta tristeza. No pudo decirle que la pelirroja estaba muy grave y…

Sin dudarlo se dirigió con _su familia_. Al entrar se encontró a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, sudada y cansada, pero feliz de haber traído a su primogénito, teniéndolo fuertemente entre sus brazos, pero a la vez con la delicadeza que una madre sabe dar, demostrándole el amor y dulzura que guardaba para él en esos momentos.

_Sin saber que sería el único y último contacto que tendría con esa criaturita tan hermosa… dejándole una vida difícil y dura…_

-¿Te había dicho que eres la más hermosa de las madres que he conocido en mi vida?- sonriendo se acercó a ella -Preciosa…- no podía dejarla de ver tiernamente.

-E… eres un tramposo- sonrió, no obstante le mostró a su marido la dificultad de su respiración y la falta de energía –Como siempre me ganas… fue niño. – Se quejó -Ah…-

-No te fuerces Kushina- intentó esconder su preocupación. Ella tiempo atrás le había comentado el peligro que su sangre albergaba al traer a un ser al mundo… y no quería vivirlo en carne propia.

-Es un niño precioso… se parece a ti…- le acariciaba tiernamente esas mejillas tan bellas –Prométeme que cuidarás de tu hijo-

-Sabes que lo _haremos_ juntos, Kushina- estando a su lado, logró sentarse en la orilla de la cama y con la mayor ternura del mundo, sostuvo por primera vez a su orgullo –Le cuidaremos juntos…– La besa –Protegeremos a _nuestro _Naruto… Namikaze Naruto-

-No Minato… esta vez yo no… ah- se quejó más por el aumento considerable del dolor en su vientre. Al tener las manos libres, colocó ambas en su vientre y notó como su sangre comenzaba a marcar la sábana blanca. –Prométeme que será un ho… hombre de bien y… y…-

-Oh Dios…- el terror de perder a su mujer fue reflejado en esa mirada completamente desolada. Cargaba aún a Naruto y cuando el bebé comenzó a llorar, Kushina perdió el conocimiento. Él no supo qué hacer ya que la mujer que tanto amaba posiblemente estaba muriendo y la aldea que tanto amaba empezaba a caer con la llegada de ese monstruo.

-¡Tsunade! ¡Tsunade! ¡Ayúdame!– se levantó con su hijo en brazos y comenzó a llamar a la única que podría salvar a su esposa. -¡TSUNADE!-

_Ya se esperaba esto._ Entró corriendo al cuarto y encontró lo inevitable. Alejando a un Minato descontrolado, atendió a la kunoichi. Cuando llega a realizar sus jutsu médicos, no puede negar el dolor y tristeza por el resultado.

-Tsu… Tsunade… ¿qué es lo que está pasándole a Kushina? –Asustado porque vio que la Sannin no terminó de atenderla.

-Minato… tienes que ser fuerte… y más por la criatura que tienes en tus brazos…- agachó la mirada. No podía decirle nada más.

Kushina tenía razón. "_Cuida de nuestro hijo en el caso de que yo falte… ¡Y NADA DE QUE DIGO TONTERÍAS!... ¿Me lo prometes?... Te amo Minato…" _-No… No… no puede ser… dime que no es cierto…- derramando lágrimas- ¡ATIÉNDELA!-

-¡Entiende Minato…! No puedo curarla, Kushina no tiene cura… ella ha… ha… ha muerto –llorando también.

Lo único que pudo ver la Sannin fue que el joven Hokage, reaccionando segundos después de sus palabras, tomó fuertemente a su hijo, le dio un tierno beso en la frente e inmediatamente se secó las lágrimas. Después de respirar profundamente se acercó al cuerpo inerte y frío de la mujer que fue su esposa y madre del bebé, le dio un beso en los labios y al oído le susurró: "Prometo que será un joven sano… como lo fuimos los dos… será tu orgullo". Tomó una manta cercana y cubriendo a su hijo salió corriendo del recinto.

-¡No, Minato espera! –Tratando de ir por él, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó- ¡Qué harás!– Llorando -¡No cometas una tontería!-

Al salir del hospital logró ver cómo un gran demonio de nueve colas había entrado ya en los dominios de Konoha. -¡No te permitiré que destruyas el mundo donde ha nacido mi orgullo! –Observó nuevamente el panorama y vio algunos Jounnin cerca de él, esperándolo. -Inoichi y Shikaku, necesito que vengan conmigo- observando que su mejor amigo le miraba con duda -Hiashi, cuida de mi hijo…- Dándole la custodia del recién nacido -Ustedes, junto con Sandaime y Jiraiya… requiero que hagan un pequeño nicho para…- cerró los ojos y calmó su dolor –Terminaré con esto pronto, lo prometo-

-¿Y Kushina?- Hiashi recibió al bebé. Entendió que algo extraño pasó ya que el rubio tenía marca de lágrimas y sobretodo su hijo estaba con él -Pero Minato… ¿qué ha pasado?-

-Y absténganse de hacer preguntas- Regio y sereno, como le prometió a su mujer. -Ahora, no hay tiempo que perder. Cuando encuentren una pequeña cueva en donde yo estaré comiencen con los preparativos…- Viendo nuevamente a su hijo –no dejaré que te pase algo mi pequeño-

-¡Entendido! –Sin chistar obedecieron, yéndose lo más rápido que pudieron…

Yondaime logró acercarse al demonio localizado aún lejos de donde estaba, por medio de su técnica que le dio el nombre del "rayo amarillo". Estando frente a él, invocó a su mejor aliada y consiguió enfrentarse al Kyubi por algunos momentos, sin embargo poco a poco perdía tanto fuerza como a soldados. Todos los esfuerzos eran inútiles, ya que el nueve colas ganaba terreno al pasar los minutos, provocando destrucción a su paso.

…_Y todo gracias a ese Uchiha…_

-Al parecer no tengo de otra.- observó sus alrededores -¿Estará todo listo ya?– Agradeciendo al cielo que en ese preciso momento, la cueva que había seleccionado fue levemente iluminada -¡Perfecto!- Y con la mima velocidad llegó hasta ahí.

-¡Minato!- Al ver al actual líder de la aldea, Hiashi comentó –Me he enterado de lo…- le miró preocupado –No cometas una locura… entiende que es tu propio hijo-

Estaba haciendo lo correcto. -Lo que voy a decirles y sobre todo pedirles es necesario que se haga como lo indico… Ya que es mi testamento– cargó suavemente y por última vez a su hijo y lo besa.

-¡Pero qué demonios dices!- el peliblanco estaba asombrado por la sentencia que su propio pupilo se había dado.

-Lo es, Jiraiya-sensei… Hoy daré mi vida por salvar a la aldea que tanto amó mi querida Kushina y que amo yo. La aldea que vio nacer a mi primogénito… Uzumaki Naruto– acariciaba a su hijo, intentando grabarse cada uno de sus rasgos, riendo ante esos ojos azules que eran su copia… _le ganó completamente a Kushina…_ -Deseo que se entierre a Kushina a lado mío…- Y acercándose lentamente a la entrada de la cueva -A Naruto se le tratará como un héroe, porque él será el que cuidará del demonio de nueve colas y no permitirá que este vuelva a lastimar a nadie… Será el orgullo y el tesoro de toda Konoha- sin mirarlos -¡¿Han entendido?!-

-Pero Minato…- Jiraiya intentó razonar con él, pero la mirada seria y determinada no se lo permitió.

-¿Han entendido?- recibió un "SI" rotundo -Y quiero que, cumpliendo 20 años, sepa quiénes fueron sus padres y su historia. Mientras eso pasa, se le cuidará y esconderá su verdad-

-¡SI!-

-Minato, pero que tenga tu hijo un demonio de…- Hiashi se acercó a su amigo y tomándole del hombro observó por última vez esos cielos.

-Es un riesgo que tendré que tomar…- sonriendo -Prométeme que cuidarás de mi hijo, cuando su poder sea deseado. Él crecerá y se convertirá en un gran Jounnin gracias a su línea de sangre y en parte al poder del Kyubi… En el caso de que gente ambiciosa de poder quiera aprovecharse de él y de su verdadero poder… cuidarás de Naruto, mi hijo como si fuera el tuyo propio-

- Te doy mi palabra-

- Y recuerda que si tu hijo resulta ser hija… ¡se casarán!– Riéndose un poco –Al final, mi hijo es el mayor-

-Jamás olvidaré la promesa que hoy hemos hecho… amigo-

Regalándoles su última sonrisa salió de esa cueva a realizar su último jutsu… el cual salvaría a Konoha y lentamente podía verse como el destino de Yondaime estaba por escribirse…

-----------Fin del Flashback-------------------------

Hanabi no podía contener sus lágrimas. Una vez pensó en el parecido con Yondaime, pero jamás se imaginó que él… -Na… Naruto-san es hijo de…-

-¿Ahora entiendes el porqué de mis decisiones?-

-Si padre –secándose las lágrimas. Nada de debilidades enfrente de su padre.

-Ahora debo de cumplir mi palabra de casar a mi primogénita con el Hijo del Yondaime…-

-¿Y cuándo planea hacerlo?-

-Pensaba hasta que Uzumaki-san recobrara la memoria… pero lo medité mejor y lo haré oficial la boda en la fiesta dentro de dos días, donde Hinata quiere celebrar sus 20 años. A partir de ese día dentro de 2 meses celebraremos su unión-

-Me parece perfecto, es más, puede contar conmigo para lo que desee… lo haré gustosa, ya que Naruto-san es una buena persona y mi hermana lo quiere mucho.- Riendo -¡Creo que la noticia la va a desmayar!-

-¿Hanabi? –Con tono muy serio, el cual le caracterizaba. ¿Cómo que su hija se desmayaría?

-Este, yo…-

-No tienes remedio- Levantándose -Confío en tu discreción. Ahora vamos a descansar que tenemos que pasar por los prometidos mañana temprano. Y antes que se me olvide… no vuelvas a mentirme acerca de Konohamaru… entiendo perfectamente su relación y aunque no me guste, tengo que aceptarla. Quiero que venga a cenar mañana en la noche. Y avísale a Neji que Tenten debe de estar presente también, ya que no pude hablar con ella hoy por el estruendo que generaron esos dos. Todos debemos que tratar algunos asuntos familiares-

-Cla… claro- ruborizada -Entendido… Buenas noches. –Al principio estaba dudosa por la reacción de su padre, pero se armó de valor y lo abrazó tiernamente sin pedirle permiso. Esto causó tanta extrañeza al líder, sin embargo poco a poco fue correspondiéndolo.

-Gracias Hanabi, ahora ve a dormir-

_Lo _logro. Separándose de él y feliz por su proeza -¡Sí! ¡Hasta mañana!

Y como dijo el líder de la mansión, todos se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente se paró temprano y después de hablar con su sobrino fueron en dirección al hospital, en donde se encontraban ya los shinobi que crecieron junto con el ojiazul.

¿Por qué les ponían trabes para ver a Naruto? Habían quedado en llegar a las 8 para visitarle y resultaba que no podían por restricciones que había dado Godaime: nadie deberá pasar hasta que Hinata lo ordenara.

Mientras se ponían todos de acuerdo para lograr a entrar, Naruto que había dormido plácidamente, despertó gracias a los rayos del sol que pegaban en sus ojos. -¡Qué bien dormí!- se dijo al sentirse como nuevo, completo y con una tibieza sin igual. Estando a punto de levantarse, notó cierta calidez que rodeaba su pecho, la cual le llenaba de una incomprensible felicidad.

-¿Eh?- al principio no pudo identificar el origen de ese calor, pero al enfocar a cierta persona acostada en su regazo, se asombró demasiado. -Pero si es Hinata –Pensó, ruborizado un poco- Se ha quedado aquí toda la noche, conmigo… no hay duda alguna que se ve realmente hermosa cuando duerme, jamás lo había notado.- Y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla más fuerte, pero de tal manera que ella no se despertara. –No quiero separarme nunca de ti… Hinata- susurrando estas palabras a su oído.

Se quedó así por unos 5 minutos hasta que la joven kunoichi empezó a dar señales de que despertaría, al principio el rubio pensó en alejarse, sin embargo se armó de valor y quedó en la misma posición, sólo fingiendo que estaba dormido. Cuando por fin se lograron ver de nuevo esos ojos color perla, iluminados también por la bella luz de la mañana, dirigieron su mirada al que supuestamente dormía.

-¡Oh Kami! ¡Naruto-kun me está abrazando! Es todo…todo un sueño…- si en esos momentos estaba en un sueño, deseaba no despertar jamás. Lo que hizo fue corresponder felizmente al regazo del chico que amaba con todo el corazón, quedando nuevamente dormida.

Todo era tranquilidad y paz dentro del cuarto, todo lo contrario afuera, en el pasillo…

-¡Pero… yo estoy a cargo de su cuidado!- Sakura estalló. ¿Cómo era posible que le prohibieran las visitas a Naruto? Tsunade-sama jamás le aviso de algo por el estilo.

-Sakura-san, lo siento pero son órdenes de Tsunade-sama y no puedo desobedecerlas- la enfermera se interpuso nuevamente en su camino.

-Ash, y ahora que necesitamos verlo se ponen en ese plan- Ino cruzó los brazos y se recargó en la pared. –Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos-

-¿Estás loca?- dejando a todos asombrados, Sasuke le gritó eufórico.

-No está loca- la voz de la Hokage les hizo callar a todos. -He dicho que nadie, absolutamente nadie puede entrar!-

-Pero…- Sakura estaba con la mirada agachada. Ante la presencia de esa mujer, no había nada más que hacer.

-Mocosos molestos- la rubia se hizo paso y antes de desaparecer entre el pasillo –Naruto necesita descansar ya que no está del todo bien. Además él está siendo custodiado por Hinata, así que dejen de hacer ruido. Están en un hospital.-

-¡HN!- todos, absolutamente todos se quejaron.

-Ah, cierto, antes de que se me olvide, Sakura… Uchiha, vengan conmigo. Tenemos que hablar-

-De acuerdo…- ambos le contestaron en unísono, agregando el mal humor de Sasuke.

Caminaron por todo el pasillo y se desviaron a una de las oficinas del piso. En todo el camino, Tsunade les daba la espalda. Sasuke y Sakura le seguían en silencio, intentando averiguar el porqué de su llamado.

-¿Qué querrá decirnos?- Sasuke rompió el molesto silencio.

-Ni idea… sólo espero que sea algo bueno- le contestó la pelirrosa tomando su mano.

Al llegar a su destino, cerró Godaime la puerta con seguro. Suspiró ante lo que tenía que decirles… ¿por qué siendo la Godaime y la más cercana a Sakura era la última en enterarse? Del Uchiha leo entendía perfectamente, pero de Sakura no. Se colocó en la silla del escritorio y les invitó a sentarse.

-¿Tienen algo importante que decirme?- con eso empezaría el interrogatorio.

-¿De qué habla, Tsunade-sama?- Sakura miró a Sasuke antes de contestar.

-Lo que han escuchado- se escuchaba regia y molesta.

-No hay nada que decir- Ahora fue Sasuke el que habló. ¿Qué rayos quería sacarle esa pechugona borracha?

-Entiendo…- calló por algunos segundos para continuar con voz fuerte -¡Por qué demonios no me informan nada y mejor otros lo saben!- Ambos Jounnin sólo tenían la cara de duda -¿No saben de lo que hablo? ¡No se hagan! Era un hecho que de ti, desgraciado mocoso irrespetuoso esperaba todo, pero de ti Sakura… Sakura… me has decepcionado-

- Tsunade-sama, no sé de qué…- calló unos momentos y observando a su amado, se asombró por la rapidez en la que los chismes corrían por toda Konoha -o solo que sea lo que creo que es…-

-Lo dudo Sakura- Sasuke alzó una ceja –Es imposible ya que los únicos que lo sabían era Hinata y Naruto. No nos queda de otra más que decírselo- y después de recibir la respuesta afirmativa de su novia- Tsunade-sama, como ha de saber ya… le he pedido matrimonio a Sakura, aunque no entiendo quién más lo sabe-

-Puede ser que esa cerda… ¡siempre se mete en donde no le llaman!...-

La Hokage no podía creer las palabras que había dicho. Dejó de escuchar las palabras de los dos adultos enfrente de ella y entendió hasta ese momento que realmente ese Uchiha había regresado para cambiar…

-¿Se… se va… van a ca… casar?- ni siquiera le preocupó esconder su asombro.

-Así es.- Sakura se ruborizó -Se los pensábamos decir… aunque no entiendo quien más lo sabe. Sólo Hinata y ahora Naruto...-

-Hn, ni idea- Sasuke tenía la misma cara de duda.

-No puedo creerlo- Tsunade reaccionó después de ver que su alumna veía dudosa a Uchiha y viceversa- Chicos… me han dejado asombrada…-

-¿Asombrada? No entendemos… Eso no fue de lo que se enteró? O.o-

-No, lo que quería reclamarles fue que Hinata organizó una fiesta y jamás fui invitada por ustedes. Ella misma me lo dijo ayer, pero pensaba que ya me lo habías dicho Sakura…-

Y les explicó el momento en donde Hinata, estando con Jiraiya y ella en camino para acostar a un inconsciente rubio, les invitó a esa fiesta sorpresa. Los jóvenes al escuchar esto no pudieron esconder un gran sonrojo…

-Y bueno, lo único que me queda es felicitarles, ya era hora Uchiha, pensé que jamás te decidirías… no cabe duda que eres muy lento-

-¡HN!- no había duda que esa mujer le odiaba mucho.

-Y bien, por la otra cosa que los he separado de los demás es que…- se mordió el labio inferior. No deseaba decirles, pero era más que necesario ponerles en alerta. –Es indispensable que no le provoquemos a Naruto- les miró fijamente –este ataque responde principalmente al estado de ánimo de Naruto. El jutsu está afectando su carácter y su misión será el cuidarlo, evitar que se moleste… y por favor, absténganse de estar aquí como tontos intentando entrar a verlo-

-De acuerdo- ambos asintieron.

-Pueden irse, los espero en mi oficina- se levantó –iré a verle antes de la reunión que he planeado-

...CONTINUARÁ...


	15. Compromiso

_**BAJO SU CONTROL... Qué te han hecho Naruto?**_

_"No vengaremos del mundo ninja... y contigo lo lograremos"_

_**Hola de nuevo, hermanitos del fic!**_

_**Estoy aquí actualizando antes de dormir. No quería irme antes de dejarles esta continuación. Espero que les guste y sobretodo lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice.**_

_**Lamento la tardanza y espero que aún les interese leer esta historia. Voy a hacer lo posible para continuar más seguido las historias, ya que mi Inner y el del monstruo andan desatados, llenos de ideas, mucho NaruHina y por demás, mucho lemon… ¡SSIIII! Este… o.O ¿Qué he escrito? Kami, mi inconsciente me ha engañado y pues ni modo XD.**_

…_**Aclaro que las perversidades mentales van a venir muy pronto XD…**_

_**¿Nos regalan un review?**_

**Capítulo 15: Compromiso**

Y sin más palabras Tsunade les dio la espalda y continuó hacia su destino. En cambio, tanto Sakura como Sasuke se miraron y ella al escuchar el suspiro de su amado, detuvo levemente a su maestra. -Pero…-

-¿Pero qué Sakura?-

-Déjenos ir con usted-

Sí que esos dos podían ser tan necios, aunque la felicidad por saber que Naruto había recuperado por lo que tanto luchó, hizo que suspirara satisfecha y no les contestara fuertemente como deseaba. Aunque, pensándolo bien… -¡He dicho que no, caray! ¿Acaso no lo entienden?- La voz de Godaime fue realmente ruda. –No voy a permitir que se acerquen a Naruto por nada del mundo después de lo que pasó hasta que esté completamente segura de que está más estable-

-Hn…- Sasuke era el que menos deseaba obedecer a esa pechugona molesta. Y obviamente, no lo haría.

-Y antes de que se me olvide- Tsunade regresó la mirada a Sasuke. –No quiero que te acerques, personalmente no me agradó la reacción que tuvo contigo, así que abstente de cualquier tontería como el desobedecerme. Si cometes alguna tontería, no seré piadosa esta vez-

Tomó la perilla de la puerta y salió rápidamente. Caminó por algunos pasillos y al llegar, encontró que Hiashi esperando en a puerta de la habitación.

-Buenos días, Hiashi- comentó suavemente.

-Buenos días, Godaime-sama-

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- fue al grano. –La actitud que tuvo ayer Uzumaki-san me ha preocupado-

-Hiashi, no puedo mentirte. Necesito generar una solución para poder curar y deshacer el sello que aún tiene. Es más peligroso de lo que yo pensé-

-¿Y cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-No mucho… Empezaré a trabajar en ello junto con Shikamaru- se recargó en la puerta y cruzó los brazos. –No permitiremos que el enemigo tenga ventaja esta vez-

-Cuenta con todo mi apoyo-

-Bien, ahora iré por ellos-

-Espere un momento, por favor- El hombre tomó una seriedad mayor a la de siempre, sorprendiéndola -Tsunade-sama, necesito informarle una decisión que he tomado y quiero pedirle autorización-

¿Autorización? ¿Qué tenía pensado ese hombre? –Hiashi…-

-La espero en la noche para darle los detalles- observó el panorama y al darle a entender a Tsunade de la "población de más", sugirió que eso tenía que hablarse en privado. Se acercó más a ella y así adentrarse a la habitación.

-De acuerdo, sin embargo también lo tenemos que hablar tanto con el consejo como con Jiraiya… ya que Naruto no está sólo a mi cargo-

-Hn…-

Entraron silenciosamente para evitar despertarles en caso de que estuvieran aún dormidos, sin embargo se sintieron desarmados en el momento en que no los encontraron. La habitación se encontraba completamente vacía.

-¡NARUTO!- Tsunade entró rápidamente y se percató que las cobijas se encontraban en el suelo y la ventana estaba abierta.

-¡BYAKUGAN!- sin perder más el tiempo, buscó por todos los alrededores para encontrar a esos desaparecidos y sintiendo que su alma regresó a su alma, encontró que Naruto estaba siendo abrazado por su primogénita en el jardín del hospital…

.

.

.

.

-No digas eso Naruto-kun…-

-¿Acaso tengo que explicártelo de nuevo?- Intentó separarse nuevamente de ella, pero no lo logró ya que su cuerpo no le respondía a su gusto.

-Eso no es cierto- Se recargó en su pecho y le abrazó más fuerte. ¿Por qué reaccionó de esa manera?

-¡Claro que sí!- Esta vez sí tuvo suerte. Se alejó de ella unos pasos y la miró a los ojos. –Soy solo un estorbo y no merezco estar aquí… ¡Déjame ir!-

-¡No!- Ella, en cambio, se acercó nuevamente y esta vez no tuvo resistencia. –Eres más importante de lo que tú crees- le abrazó levemente y aunque no recibió respuesta, se sintió más tranquila por estar a su lado.

-¿Para quién? Vamos Hinata, yo…-

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta, Naruto?- La voz de Tsunade alertó al mencionado y este la miró asombrado. –No me veas así y mejor hazle caso a Hinata y prepárense que ambos regresarán a la mansión Hyuga en unos momentos-

-Pero…- Naruto aún no estaba tan convencido ante las palabras de Godaime.

-Pero nada, Uzumaki-san. Tenemos que irnos- Hiashi le miró como siempre y acercándose a él, sorprendió hasta a su hija al colocar su mano izquierda en el hombro del chico. –Hay algo que tengo que decirte y es mejor que lo hagamos en la tranquilidad del clan, así que vámonos-

¿Acaso las palabras de Hinata eran ciertas? ¿Después de todo lo que hizo? Suspiró después de cerrar los ojos y sintiéndose tan feliz, sonrió ante esas palabras Hyuga -Gracias-

-De nada-

Y con ello, regresaron a la habitación para arreglarse y se dispusieron a regresar a la mansión Hyuga, no sin antes ser reganado nuevamente por Tsunade, la cual le exigió que no volviera a intentar escaparse por nada del mundo.

.

.

.

.

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¡No podía pasarle eso a ella! Y tenía que relajarse para obtener la concentración necesaria y no fallar.

-Tohru, tranquila– Tetsuya le tomó la mano intentando calmarle esos nervios repentinos. ¿Por qué reaccionó de esa manera?

-No puedo evitarlo. ¿Y si nos descubren?- Ella se cubrió el rostro para guardar su pena. –no quiero fallar-

-¡Oh mujer! Obvio que no lo harás. Eres toda una experta, agregando que si seguimos el plan…-

-Tienes razón, no debo de pensar en eso. Gracias por tus palabras-

-¡De nada!- Tetsuya estaba tan feliz por continuar su plan. La miró y le sonrió para transmitirle su seguridad -¿Qué es lo que necesitas para deshacer el jutsu?-

-No es muy fácil. Primero tengo que deshacer el de mi tío para que, 15 horas después, destruya parte del mío-

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no ahora los dos?-

-Es peligroso. Desgraciadamente no tengo el tiempo ni lo necesario para hacerlo, si destruyo en estos momentos los dos, puedo causarle la muerte-

-¡NO!– Tetsuya se preocupó ante eso, entendiendo repentinamente la seriedad de su compañera. -¡no podemos permitirlo!-

-Es por ello que debo de deshacerlos por separado…- Sonriendo -Necesito que me cubras, ya que no está solo y uno de ellos posee un nivel de chakra increíble-

-¿Cuántos son?-

-Está Naruto con 2 más…-

-¿Ya estás lista?– Sintió miedo al ver la cara de enojo de su compañera- a lo que voy… el plan es que mientras él camine realices el jutsu ese y…-

-Si serás idiota. Estoy lista, un poco nerviosa pero no debes de preocuparte… Ahí vienen– Encontró a lo lejos al rubio, junto con su pequeña caravana.

-Te cubriré…- Se colocó enfrente de ella, la cual empezó a hacer diversos sellos, generando un pequeño destello. A los segundos pasó un sonriente Naruto cuando los visitantes fingieron caminar a lado suyo después de salir de una tienda. Tohru se colocó sigilosamente al lado del rubio y sin llamar la atención, logró rozar el hombro del rubio con su mano. Aplicó con fuerza el jutsu en el pecho de Naruto y escondiéndose ante un simple empujón, logró su objetivo.

-¡Awa!- Naruto se quejó levemente por el golpe. ¡Realmente le dolió!

-¡Lo siento!- Se separó del rubio como si nada. A los segundos recibió una mirada fulminante de Hiashi Hyuga… haciéndola temblar.

-No importa, estoy bien- Sin percatarse de nada, Naruto se separó de ella y haciéndola sonrojar, le sonrió.

En cambio, para el mayor, no fue nada grato ver como el rubio se quejó. De ahora en adelante él se haría cargo de Naruto, sin importar nada ni nadie. -Ten más cuidado muchacha y ve por donde caminas-

-Sí, señor… lo siento mucho- y se alejó junto con Tetsuya. Por esos momentos, había cumplido con su plan.

En cambio, Naruto se acomodó al lado de Hinata como si nada hubiera pasado. –Vamos Hyuga-san, no pasó nada-

-Hn…-

-¡Hahahahaha!- Le dio tanta risa el hecho de que Hinata solo movió la cabeza negativamente ante las palabras y actitud de su padre. -Hinata, que es lo que… lo que…- ¿Por qué de pronto se sintió mareado? Calló y se tuvo que aferrar de Hiashi para no caer. –Ohh…-

-¡Naruto!- Tanto Hiashi como Hinata le sostuvieron.

-E… estoy bien- Intentó fallidamente levantarse, pero no pudo por un nuevo mareo y más potente.

-No, no lo estás- Hiashi le acomodó mejor en su hombro. -Hinata, llevémoslo inmediatamente a la mansión-

-¡Sí!- le ayudó a su padre para acomodarle en su espalda y esperanzada a que Naruto no perdiera el conocimiento.

-Lo logré…- Tohru sonrió al haber hecho excelentemente su trabajo. Lastimosamente sintió fuertemente un mareo, siendo sostenida por su amado.

-Eres realmente buena, lástima que te sentiste mal al final-

-Oh, que malo eres- hizo un puchero, ganándose una gran sonrisa de ese hombre tan especial.

-No te enojes. Lo dije de broma- la abrazó fuertemente y le besó la frente. -Por hoy has hecho tu trabajo, ahora a descansar y mañana terminemos con esto-

-Sí, amor… como tú digas-

Y así se fueron lentamente por las calles de la aldea, analizando a su población, los posibles puntos débiles y sobre todo, un lugar donde pudieran pasar la noche.

Mientras tanto, la Godaime enfrentaba a todos los shinobi que había llamado. Esperó realmente que no fuera tan difícil su resolución. -Los he reunido aquí porque realizarán una misión de rango S. Se encargarán de encontrar la información necesaria del enemigo y con ello planear el contraataque-

-¿De qué enemigo hablamos?- Ino se colocó al lado de Sakura.

-De los secuestradores de Uzumaki Naruto y los ladrones de los pergaminos.- tomó unos papeles y leyéndolos. –Se ha encontrado una pista que nos puede dar el paradero de estos shinobi y ustedes se encargarán de encontrarlos -

-Con todo el respeto que le tengo Tsunade-sama…- Shikamaru estaba recargado en una de las paredes del recinto -…esto es lo que espera que hagamos-

-Estoy completamente consciente de eso. No obstante, tenemos que detener sus planes antes de que lleguen a la Arena o a Konoha-

-Hn-

Todos guardaron silencio.

-¿Y cuál es esa pista?- Sasuke fue el primero en hablar, unos momentos después.

-Esto- Sai, entrando por la ventana con su traje AMBU, sacó de su compartimento un extraño reloj. -Lo encontró Hinata Hyuga en las cosas de Naruto-kun antes de que Jiraiya-sama peleara con él. Y nos mostró un camino…- se quitó su máscara y mostró su sonrisa clásica. -Es un reloj-mapa-

-Y al encontrar un extraño lugar, hemos decidido hacer dos equipos de recuperación- Kakashi, que se mantuvo callado hasta esos momentos, se acercó con Tsunade y le entregó unos papeles.

-¿Son los definitivos, Kakashi?- Tsunade comentó al leerlos.

-Así es, Tsunade-sama-

-De acuerdo- miró seria a todos. -En el primero quedarán Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, Shino, Neji y Shikamaru. Ustedes tendrán la tarea de reconocer el área y localizar al enemigo. Y Sasuke, Chouji, Kiba y Akamaru, Ino, Yamato, Hinata y… Naruto estarán como el segundo equipo de contraataque –sin poderlo evitar, Tsunade sorprendió a los presentes por el último nombre mencionado.

-¡Pero que ha dicho! ¡Involucrar a Naruto aquí es demasiado arriesgado!- Sasuke explotó. Y de la misma manera todos los presentes, generando un gran murmullo en todos.

-Y problemático… No estoy de acuerdo tampoco- Shikamaru estaba igual que Sasuke.

-¡A callar!- Tsunade tuvo que levantar la voz para calmar a todos.-No tenemos de otra, recuerden que Naruto es demasiado fuerte y podrá terminar con esto fácilmente. Además no será en estos momentos. Dejaremos pasar una semana para que inicie esta misión, y en el caso que no esté listo para entonces… Ni él ni Hinata irán-

-Pero Tsunade-sama, no podemos dejar que ellos salgan de la aldea- Ino mostró su preocupación con voz baja.

-No solo eso, ¿y el Kyubi? En esta situación, Naruto no podrá controlarlo-

-Para ello iré yo en su grupo- Yamato comentó tranquilamente intentando apaciguar el ambiente.

Kakashi supo que esto pasaría. Para ser sincero, él mismo no deseaba que Naruto saliera de la aldea. -Trataremos de investigar todo lo posible para que Naruto no esté en peligro. Hemos dividido la misión de tal manera de protegerlo y a su vez poder utilizar tanto su fuerza como el conocimiento que tiene… Recuerden que él ya estuvo ahí y puede adentrarnos en lugares o advertirnos de trampas-

-No estoy de acuerdo y no lo permitiré- El Uchiha miró secamente a Tsunade -No volveré a arriesgar al Dobe. Así que yo me haré cargo, me comprometo a desarrollar ese Genjutsu y obtener esa maldita información… pero no dejaré que Naruto salga de aquí hasta que esté curado o cuando sus secuestradores estén muertos-

-Sasuke, entendemos realmente tu preocupación- La rubia cruzó las manos y le respondió sensata. -Pero no tenemos otra opción. Jiraiya entrenará a Naruto estos días, y yo desarrollaré una cura para deshacer ese sello. Sólo les pido paciencia y apoyo-

Sasuke rodó los ojos inconforme -Hn…-

En cambio, Sai mostró la misma tranquilidad de siempre -Cuente con ello-

Ino miró resignada a sus amigos y encontró, sorprendiéndola, desesperación en esos azabaches -¿Y cuándo empezaremos?-

-Será dentro de una semana a partir de mañana-

-Entendido- Los presentes le respondieron, sin embargo los compañeros oficiales del rubio no lo hicieron muy motivados.

-Está dicho. Ahora retírense, no sin antes recordarles de que mañana se celebrará la fiesta del Cuarto y de Naruto. Los veré con los Hyuga. Adiós- y siguió leyendo los informes. -¿Qué opinan?-Miró a Kakashi y le encontró junto con Yamato.

-No lo tomaron bien…- Yamato estaba serio más de lo normal.

-Era de esperarse-

-Es un plan muy arriesgado… Pondríamos a Naruto cerca de ellos y pueden tomarlo nuevamente-

-Yamato- Tsunade dejó los papeles en el escritorio y suspiró pesadamente. - Por ello se planeó el primer equipo-

-Me comprometo a obtener todo lo necesario, para evitar llevar a Naruto- Kakashi suspiró pesadamente. –Deseo terminar rápidamente con ello-

-Cuento contigo, con ambos…-

-Nos retiramos.- Kakashi sonrío melancólicamente debajo de su máscara -Hasta mañana, Tsunade-sama-

-¡Adiós! –Rodó los ojos a los segundo al observar la ventana- Jiraiya, sal de ahí. Tenemos que hablar-

-No puedo permitirte utilizar a Naruto, y mucho menos así. Olvídalo-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada. Tenemos que hablar ya que necesito decirte mi plan que tengo para entrenar a Naruto…- Jiraiya al principio estuvo serio, pero después cambió a una gran felicidad -Te invito Sake, al final de cuentas debemos finiquitar detalles para mañana-

-¡Jiraiya!- La mujer se levantó rápidamente. -¿Por qué siempre te tardaste tanto? ¡Vámonos!-

-Tsunade… nunca vas a cambiar-

.

.

.

.

-Oh vamos Shikamaru, no pensé que te molestarías-

-Eres muy problemática mujer- él le contestó con la mirada al cielo y sus brazos cruzados en su nuca. –Y lo peor de todo es que esta vez no tuve nada que ver-

-¿A no? Te he dicho que estoy harta de esa palabra- la pobre mujer no supo cómo alegrar a su pareja. –Y yo…-

-Eres injusta. Jamás te he molestado a ti con cosas, además así es mi forma de ser, Temari…-

-Tu ganas esta vez genio. Perdóname-

-Pro-ble-má-ti-ca-

-Sólo porque te amo no te digo más- ella le sonrió y dejó que él la tomara de la cintura para robarle un beso. Realmente el conocerle le llenó de una alegría sin igual, aún siendo mayor que él.

-Te amo problemática-

-Y yo también, flojo- y le besó. Cuando se separaron, ella suspiró levemente y Shikamaru la miró seriamente.

-Quédate… no te vayas- comentó el genio caminando nuevamente hacia el departamento de su novia.

-No puedo. El Kazekage me necesita, ya lo sabes-

-Sólo buscas pretextos mujer. Gaara ya es lo suficientemente fuerte. Además realmente…- se sintió vulnerable ante la mirada de su mujer -que problemático es decir esto… - se ruborizó un poco ante lo que estaba a punto de decir y desvió su mirada sin más -realmente el que te necesita soy yo…-

-Tonto, no tienes que poner esa cara- Abrazándolo fuertemente -¡Shikamaru! Hablaré con él para autorizar más viajes y más días. Mientras déjame ir y prometo que regresaré lo más pronto que pueda…

-Creo que no puedo negarte eso. Como digas, sólo espero verte pronto-

-Lo prometo –Dándole un beso nuevamente. –Adiós Shika-

.

.

.

.

.

En la mansión Hyuga todos estaban como locos por la cena de esa noche. Hasta eso no tuvieron que llamar a Tsunade por el extraño desvanecimiento de Naruto. Él simplemente reaccionó todo el tiempo y lo único que tuvieron que hacer con él fue darle de comer. ¡El muy condenado tenía tanta hambre que casi se acaba el arroz que preparó la cocinera para la comida! Hiashi, después de esa escenita, le pidió a los dos jóvenes que se arreglaran mientras que Hanabi recibía a Konohamaru y ambos degustaron de un rico té verde en espera de los demás…

Siendo las 18 horas, Neji llegó con Tenten cual se había arreglado para la ocasión. Traía puesto un bello traje chino (tipo kimono) blanco con estampado de flores verdes. Por primera vez se dejó el cabello suelto, mostrando un largo y liso cabello, trayendo realmente embobado a Neji, el cual traía un kimono blanco con adornos verdes, del mismo tono que el de su novia.

Al entrar a la estancia vieron a Konohamaru y a Hanabi, los cuales vestían un Kimono de color blanco, sin adornos, a excepción de Hanabi, la cual se había hecho una media cola y traía una flor blanca que Konohamaru le había regalado cuando llegó. Minutos más tarde bajaron Hinata y Naruto, dejando sorprendidos a los presentes, ya que vieron a la heredera del clan como nunca, llevaba un bello Kimono blanco, con algunos detalles de fuegos, con el cabello completamente recogido, sostenido con bellos palillos del mismo color de las llamas y a Naruto, con un kimono color negro y gris, sin adornos, pero le daba un aire de seriedad (Tomando el comentario de Tenten, Hanabi y de la propia Hinata de que se veía realmente sexy) y que, por primera vez, se arregló el cabello. Hanabi no pudo esconder la alegría de saber que su hermana y su rubio hacían una bella pareja, pero no pudo decirles nada ya que le prometió a su padre guardar el secreto.

-Buenas noches- Neji comentó con su clásica seriedad. -Ahora debemos de esperar a Hiashi-sama-

-¿Aún no baja?- Hinata preguntó realmente asombrada. Su padre siempre era tan puntual.

-No hermana, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer…- Hanabi estaba asombrada por la belleza de su hermana. –Hinata, ¿puedo decirte algo?

-Claro- le sonrió y le acarició una de sus mejillas, haciéndola ruborizarse.

- Te… te pareces tanto a nuestra madre-

Para Hinata, esas palabras fueron un verdadero halago. -¿En verdad lo crees?-

-Sip-

-Bueno…- Naruto se acercó a ella con un leve rubor en su rostro -No sé cómo fue tu madre, pero lo que sí puedo decir es que te ves hermosa, Hinata-

¿Hermosa? ¿Ella hermosa para él? ¡Dios! Se sentía desmayar. -Gracias Naruto-kun-

-De nada- Y ambos sonrieron.

En cambio, Tenten no podía dejar de ver a Naruto. ¿Por qué tenía ese presentimiento? Al no poder más ante su curiosidad, se dirigió a su pareja en voz baja. –Neji, ¿No crees que Naruto se ve diferente?

-¿A qué te refieres?- de alguna manera, él pensó lo mismo.

-Su mirada, no es la misma- no dejó de analizarle –Es algo extraño y no puedo definirlo, pero el Naruto de ayer y el de hoy existe una gran diferencia-

-Tienes razón, ahora que lo mencionas…-

-Buenas noches, lamento hacerles esperar- Neji no pudo concluir por la llegada del líder. -Me da gusto verlos y que puedan acompañarme esta noche. Síganme, que la cena casi está lista-

Sin más palabras, todos se dirigieron a un pequeño recinto, junto a uno de los jardines más bellos de la mansión. En ella se encontraba una gran mesa, en la cual se habían dispuesto ya los lugares de cada uno, quedando de la siguiente manera:

De lado derecho, el cual daba hacia el jardín se sentó Hiashi, a su mano derecha Naruto seguido de Hinata; En frente del líder estaba Hanabi y Konohamaru y a su izquierda Neji y Tenten. Al tomar cada uno su respectivo sitio, Hiashi tomó la palabra, hablándoles seriamente pero con un tono afectivo. -Gracias nuevamente por venir… A partir de este momento van a haber cambios en esta casa y por lo mismo los he reunido, ya que, antes de ser los mejores shinobi de este clan, son mis hijos– sorprendió completamente esta última frase a Neji -y como tales tengo que conocer a cada una de sus respectivas parejas –Provocando que Hinata y Naruto se pusieran rojos a más no poder. -Ahora bien, sé que son jóvenes y tienen un largo camino por recorrer, sin embargo, tanto Tenten como Naruto pueden catalogarse desde hoy miembros oficiales de este clan… Konohamaru, en cambio tiene que trabajar en ello y demostrarme que puede quedarse con Hanabi, sin embargo no quiero decir con esto que no se le tome como parte de la familia por ser pareja de mi hija

-Lamento interrumpirle, Hiashi-sama– Interrumpiéndolo Neji -¿Qué significa esto?-

-Es muy fácil Neji- Viendo la cara de asombro de todos -lo que significa es que, Konohamaru y Hanabi, que aún tiene que pasar ciertas pruebas… pero acepto su relación… Uzumaki desde hoy es mi hijo también, por razones que le explicaré después y ustedes- mirando a Neji y a Tenten -quedan comprometidos en estos momentos ante los ojos del clan y de mi-

Al parecer, ni uno de los dos tomó en serio esas palabras, dejando pasar algunos segundos de análisis. Pasando alrededor de 7 segundos, ambos presentaron un rubor excesivo y Tenten por poco se desmaya. -¡¿Qué?- ambos gritaron atónitos.

Hiashi sonrió mentalmente ante esa "falta de seriedad" de su sobrino. -Neji, le prometí a tu padre antes de morir que te casaría con una mujer de bien… y pues la encontraste. Mañana haremos oficial la noticia de su boda… sólo pongan fecha, lo dejo en sus manos-

-Hiashi-sama, yo…-

Estaba sin palabras. ¡Casarse! Y con Tenten…

-Neji, Hiashi-sama, no sé qué decir…- Al principio la idea le pareció descabellada, sin embargo el amor que sintió por ese Hyuga, le llenó de gran felicidad, no obstante la reacción negativa de su pareja, le puso realmente triste.

Y eso fue notado inmediatamente por Neji. -Tenten– Volteándola a ver –No puedo negarte que estoy asombrado por las palabras de mi tío, pero desde hace tiempo quiero decirte que si tú… deseas compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo.- le sonrió como nunca (haciendo que los presentes sonrieran de la misma manera). -¿Deseas casarte conmigo?

Un sueño que se vuelve realidad. -Yo… yo… -Viendo a su novio a los ojos- yo… ¡ACEPTO!– y se lanzó a sus brazos dándole un beso.

Hinata miró a sus primos para dirigirse después a Naruto. -Naruto-kun, nunca pensé que mi padre los comprometiera de esa manera…-

- o.O Si es demasiado raro, ¡qué miedo!- la hizo reír fuertemente por el espanto que presentó. Inmediatamente se puso serio y la miró a los ojos. –Pero hasta eso fue oportuno hehe…- era ahora o nunca -Hinata, yo…- Nervioso, completamente nervioso -bueno, aprovechando yo quiero decirte que…-

Hinata estaba completamente ruborizada. -¿Qué pasa, Naruto-kun?

-Yo quiero decirte que…-

Hanabi y Konohamaru no podían dejar de ver la escena donde Tenten besaba a Neji, un padre Hiashi serio viendo a la pareja y a un Naruto y Hinata completamente rojos. ¡Dos parejas se realizarían esa noche! Que emoción.

-Ahora ustedes– Observó inmediatamente a su primogénita y su acompañante, interrumpiéndolos sin querer –Uzumaki- Notó el rubor que tenía, dándose cuenta que la regó. Y no solo eso, la mirada fulminante de Hanabi por primera vez en toda su vida le dio miedo. -Bueno… tú serás parte de esta familia y no quiero que se repita la escena de esta mañana, eres bienvenido y por nada del mundo voy a dejar que estés solo nuevamente, ¿has entendido? Además de que Hinata será desde hoy, para esta familia tu pareja… -respondiendo al asombro de sus "hijos"- es decir, Hinata tiene la obligación de no separarse de ti, dejando a un lado la misión de Godaime hasta que ella misma lo decida-

-¿Mi pareja? – Sonrojándose y viéndola de lado -Bueno… no me molesta para nada la idea-

-Lo sé Uzumaki-san, espero que a ti tampoco Hinata– interpretando el sentido que le ponía el rubio a esas palabras. ¡Sí que ese chico podía presentar inteligencia! Que Kushina y Minato le disculpasen, pero era la verdad.

-¿A mi? N-noo no me mo-mo…lesta pa-para na…nada-

-Excelente- Dejó que el servicio entrara con los alimentos. –Ya que he aclarado parte de los temas de esta cena, disfrutemos de esta, como la familia que somos-

Y así cenaron juntos, viendo que la familia Hyuga crecía poco a poco. Al terminar, dando las 11:30 pm, Hiashi indicó cuales serían las habitaciones de cada uno (específicamente a Konohamaru, ya que dejaría que Tenten se quedara con Neji) y antes de que Naruto se retirara con Hinata, el líder lo detuvo y pidió hablar con él a solas. Así que el rubio se despidió tiernamente de su "pareja" y lo siguió hasta llegar a una habitación, lejos de Hinata.

Cuando los estuvieron solos, fue Naruto el que rompió el silencio. -Hiashi-sama, ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme?-

-No debes de preocuparte muchacho, no es nada malo- le ofreció sentarse -Tengo que informarte que, como integrante de la familia Hyuga, recibirás el entrenamiento reglamentario del clan- serio más de la cuenta – y sobre todo, debo preguntarte si realmente quieres ser parte de mi familia, que es tuya ahora-

-¿Está hablando en serio?-

-Completamente-

-Hiashi-sama, eso me haría muy feliz, en verdad…- sonrió melancólicamente -…pero no es posible para alguien como yo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Yo soy un don nadie que no tiene prestigio ni mucho menos riqueza…- triste –…y no merezco ni siquiera que me tome como un integrante de su familia- inmediatamente se ruborizó –ya que la única manera de ser parte de su familia es…-

-¿Casándote?- terminó la frase del rubio, el cual asintió avergonzado –Exactamente-

-¡Pero Hiashi-sama!-

-Naruto- el mencionado se sorprendió por la familiaridad con la que le llamó. –Entiendo perfectamente tus miedos y sobre todo tus dudas, sin embargo no las comparto- sacó de su traje una carta -Quiero enseñarte esto-

-¿Qué es?–La tomó con cierta curiosidad y al leerla, no pudo esconder su asombro -¿yo lo escribí?-

-Lamento informarte que esa letra de espanto te pertenece- generó una gran gota en la cabeza rubia –AL enterarme de los verdaderos sentimientos que le tienes a mi hija y a la vez los que ella te tiene, estarán comprometidos a partir de esta noche. –serio, aguantando ese gran rubor masculino -No lo especifique en la cena ya que Hinata se hubiera desmayado-

3, 2, 1… -¡¿QUEEEEE? O.o-

- Si, sólo necesito que te declares para hacerlo oficial también-

-No, no puedo hacerlo-

-¿Acaso ahora no amas a mi hija?- alzó una ceja por la negativa del chico.

- No… no es eso… le amo como un loco… pero no la recuerdo y ser su pareja en estos momentos, sólo la haría sufrir…-

- No es obstáculo tu memoria… lo importante es lo que sientes-

- Pero la amo de tal manera que no quiero que sufra… ya que viviría del pasado que no tengo ahora… No puedo permitirme hacerle daño… Hoy supe que la amo con mi alma… pero yo…-

- Me has comprobado que la quieres. No lo dudes Uzumaki, ella te adora desde hace mucho y merecen ser felices.- Se levantó. Tenía que darle su espacio -Me daría mucho gusto que tú fueras mi nuevo hijo, el esposo de mi primogénita y el padre de mis nietos. Espero que te animes pronto… y con respecto a tu memoria– Saliendo del cuarto -la recuperarás… no lo dudes-

Naruto vio cómo se alejaba poco a poco ese hombre que le daba la oportunidad de ser feliz. Él no podía recordar su pasado, pero se llenaba de una inexplicable felicidad, la cual quería disfrutar cada momento. Después se acercó al pasillo y se sentó, recargándose en la pared. Estaba meditando las últimas palabras de Hiashi: "Me daría mucho gusto que tú fueras mi nuevo hijo… el esposo de mi primogénita"

-Amo a Hinata, pero no quiero lastimarla…-

-Sé que no lo harás, Naruto- interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio y estando a una pequeña distancia, le sonrió. –Ya verás que no-

-Neji…

Se sentó al lado del ojiazul antes de continuar -Al parecer tú y yo hemos recibido grandes noticias…-

-Si… tu compromiso con Tenten-san… y ahora el mío con Hinata…- Apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos -Pero no sé si deba…-

-Naruto– Interrumpiéndolo suavemente y colocando su mano en el hombro del ojiazul, continuó –Yo soy testigo de que Hinata-sama te ha amado desde mucho tiempo y al saber que estabas desaparecido sufrió como nunca lo había hecho, simplemente porque te adora con el alma. Has hecho que cambiara y que encontrara la seguridad que le faltaba. Es por ello que debes decirle lo que sientes… Y creo que mañana es el día perfecto-

-¿Mañana?- ¿Por qué mañana? Naruto le miró dudoso.

-Confía en mí, Naruto- Se levantó ofreciéndole su mano. -Vámonos que es hora de dormir- cuando los dos estuvieron en caminados hacia el pasillo principal, Neji le detuvo con una pequeña sonrisa. –Descansa Naruto, nos vemos mañana-

-Muchas gracias. Buenas noches Neji-

Y pasó a retirarse con muchas preguntas y dudas en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, al otro lado de la ciudad, podían verse dos amantes demostrándose el amor que se tenían, fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno solo. Cuando terminaron el ritual en el cual estaban perdidos, una joven de ojos verdes se acostó en el pecho desnudo de su amado, el cual la abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Te amo Tetsuya! –

-Yo más mi amada Tohru… gracias por hacerme muy feliz-

-No tienes nada que agradecer… al contrario– Seria –Tetsuya…-

¿Y ahora qué? -¿Qué tienes?-

-La verdad, no he podido dejar de pensar en Naruto- al principio lo soltó así sin más, sin embargo cuando Tetsuya intentó alejarse de ella, le detuvo por abrazarle más -¿Qué haces?-

-¿Acaso estabas pensando que…?

Hombres y su tonto celo. Tohru sonrió y con un beso le calló -Si serás idiota. ¿Piensas que estuve pensando en él cuando estaba contigo? ¡TONTO! Eso jamás… para que no me malinterpretes, lo que tengo en la cabeza es el tema "jutsu", Baka-

-¡HN!- se ruborizó completamente, sintiéndose idiota de pronto. -¿Qué pasa con eso?-

-Pues verás…- recargó su peso en él –es mejor que no destruya del todo mi jutsu, puede ser contraproducente-

-No te entiendo- le miró extrañado -¿Puede morir o sufrir algún daño irreversible?-

-Amor, no es eso- sonrió mientras acariciaba su pecho desnudo –más bien, creo que es mejor romper sólo una parte del sello para juntar de alguna manera las dos personalidades. Con ello Naruto recordará parte de su vida y nos desharemos de los desmayos y dolores de cabeza. Y cuando sea el tiempo necesario, regresamos por él y lo hacemos de nuestro equipo nuevamente.

-¡OH!- sonrió también -¿Entonces será Naruto y Kuroga a la vez?

-Exactamente. Literalmente serán los recuerdos de Naruto los que salgan a flote pero lo más probable es que el comportamiento y el carácter de Kuroga pasen íntegros. No quiero que nos recuerde, sino podrá darse cuenta de nuestra presencia y arruinar todo el plan-

-Eso quiero verlo. El chico Kyubi amable y simpático pasar a un mercenario, sediento de sangre. ¡Es perfecto!

-La verdad a mí no me gusta nada, pero no tenemos de otra-

-Eres tan pesimista-

-¡HEY!- se levantó y enojada comenzó a pegarle en su pecho. -¿Cómo que pesimista?-

-Vamos mujer, sabes que juego- detuvo sus movimientos y la acercó a él para poderla besa a sus anchas –te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites-

-Gracias- y se dejó mimar por ese hombre maravilloso.

En la mañana siguiente Naruto se levantó algo tarde, alrededor de las once, por el hecho que no pudo conciliar el sueño gracias a que sus pensamientos le invadieron terriblemente… y para qué negarlo, el ver como dormía su compañera de cuarto fue tan reconfortante que no quiso perdérselo. Con desgana se levantó y al incorporarse notó que Hinata ya no estaba. -¿A dónde se fue? ¿Qué hora es?- con tantas dudas en su cabeza, salió a buscarla un poco preocupado porque jamás, desde que despertó se había separado de él-

-¿Hinata? ¿Dónde estás? –Gritaba mientras andaba entre los pasillos de la mansión.

-¡Hola Naruto!- Tenten caminaba por uno de los jardines y al ver al rubio, se acercó corriendo.

-Hola Tenten-san-

-Nada de "San". Vamos Naruto, no tienes que ser tan serio-

-Yo…-

–Bah, no te preocupes, cuando me recuerdes te daré un buen golpe por esa extrañeza tuya.- sonrió de lado a lado por el gran rubor presente en su amigo –y antes de que otra cosa pase, Hinata está en la cocina. ¿Por qué no la alcanzas?-

-¿En la cocina?- al recibir una afirmación demasiada ruidosa, se separó con una gran sonrisa… ¡Tenía una familia! -¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos al rato! –salió corriendo.

Mientras tanto Tenten movió la cabeza negativamente y con voz regia, le gritó a su amado. -Neji, ¿aún no estás listo?-

-No… Espera…-

-Neji…- le reprimió con una voz chillona, sabiendo que eso exasperaría al genio Hyuga.

-Tenten… ¡Ya voy!-

-Recuerda que quedamos de dejarlos solos hoy…-

-No lo he olvidado- salió de su habitación serio. En cambio su novia sonrió de lado a lado al verle -Lo sé. Vámonos-

-¡Hasta que por fin!– Al mirarlo, chifló -Pero Neji… ¡hoy te ves muy guapo!-

-Hn…- Ruborizado completamente -Gracias… y tú muy hermosa-

- Hehe, lo hago sólo por ti-

- Ahora– Abrazándola -Necesito hablar con tus padres-

- Pero será después… hoy lo de Naruto-

-…- la miró y se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo. –Tienes mucha razón…-

...CONTINUARà...


End file.
